Futuristic Lover
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: Chloe Beale leads a pretty normal life; college, pre-med student, co-captain of the Barden Bellas, she had a lot of friends and a loving family. Chloe didn't think meeting Beca Mitchell would change her life so much. But it did. Rated M. Bechloe with a little Stoe.
1. The Struggles of a Normal Young Adult

**Futuristic Lover**

by **AnnaKendrick47**

Rated: **M**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Struggles of a Normal Young Adult**

Chloe Beale. 21 years old, senior at Barden University, studying pre-med, hoping to get into Med School after she graduates, co-captain of the Barden Bellas, an a cappella group that's been her second family for four years now.

Chloe is medium height, slim but she has muscles from all the hours she's spent in the gym, she has wavy red hair and ocean blue eyes almost everyone envies, a dazzling smile and the type of kindness very few can have. Chloe sees the good in everyone, she knows no one is 100% bad, nor is everyone 100% good, she knows that.

Chloe's best friends are the Barden Bellas. She absolutely loves those girls, they make her life so much better. Especially Aubrey Posen, her best friend since they were both 9 years old. Aubrey can be a little too controlling, which is okay really, Chloe knows she doesn't mean that in a bad way, it's just the way she is. Overall, Aubrey is a great captain, she wants the best for the Bellas.

Aubrey is studying pre-law, hoping to be a partner in her father's law firm. Aubrey studies a lot, she's very hard working, she's no shame in staying up past 4 studying for a very important test. Chloe doesn't see that as a problem, since she usually stays up around that time studying for her finals too.

Chloe got home in a sunny afternoon. Home was the Bellas House, one Chloe loved walking into, it was so homey.

Chloe had a towel over her shoulder, a water bottle in her hand, her phone on her arm and a yoga mat under her arm.

"Hey guys!" she called into the house as she got in, closing the door behind her.

"Hey Chlo!" a voice spoke from down the hall.

"Anyone taking a shower?" Chloe asked.

"Nope, all yours," the same voice said.

Chloe smiled and walked upstairs to the room she shared with Aubrey. She put her stuff down, grabbed a change of clothes and went down the hall to the bathroom.

The redhead took her hair out of the ponytail it had been in, took off her clothes and turned on the water. She waited a bit before it was at a satisfying temperature before she got in, humming as the warm water hit her shoulders.

She ran her fingers through her hair, getting it all wet before grabbing her shampoo, squirting a good amount on her palm before massaging it into her scalp, shutting her eyes, enjoying the treatment she was giving herself.

"Chlo?" a voice came from outside.

"Yeah Stace?" Chloe answered.

"Do we have brown sugar? I wanna bake some cookies," the girl, Stacie Conrad, another good friend of Chloe's, asked through the door. Of course, with the shower on, Chloe could barely make out what she was saying.

"Stacie I went shopping yesterday, we should have brown sugar," Chloe tried speaking in a higher volume so Stacie could understand her.

"Okay!" Stacie said and left. Or at least Chloe thought she left because she didn't say anything else.

Chloe washed the shampoo before grabbing her shower gel. She washed her body thoroughly, put conditioner on her hair, combed through with her fingers before she turned off the water and left, wrapping her towel around her body.

When Chloe finally left the shower, she made sure to brush her hair, dry it and curl it before she finally made her way back downstairs, where she could already smell the cookies Stacie was baking.

"Smells delicious already, Stacie," Chloe smiled, taking a seat on the couch in the living room, grabbing the remote.

"Thanks!" Stacie smiled. "Hey, you know what I was thinking?"

"No, what?" Chloe asked with a frown.

"You know the big storm? The power will probably go out, we'll be all here, we should have our own Bella night! We could sing, we could drink, we could light the fire, it'd be fun!" Stacie said.

"You know, Stacie, that's not a bad idea," Chloe said with a thoughtful look.

"Yeah?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah. I have to talk to Aubrey, though," Chloe said. "I'm pretty sure she'll like it."

Stacie smiled, proud of her idea. She dried her hands and checked the oven to see that her cookies were almost ready.

Chloe turned her attention back to the TV, grabbing a pillow and hugging it. She could feel cramps coming and she knew her period was due by the end of the week.

 _"... the storm just got stronger, we'll have winds at 60 mph and it will rain for a few days, so stay dry people."_ the weather man said and ended with a smile.

 _"Thank you, Lonnie!"_

Chloe sighed as she listened to the other news. She hated when there was a storm coming, especially by the end of the summer. Usually those storms were the worst because of the high pressure in the air mixed with humidity, it was not fun.

"We should stock up on food." Stacie said.

"Stacie, it's a storm, it's not a hurricane," Chloe laughed.

"Chlo, winds at 60 mph! We need to stock up on food, we live in a house with 9 girls!" Stacie said.

"Well, you're right when you put it that way," Chloe agreed with a tired sigh. "I can't believe I gotta study Calculus in an hour. Ugh."

"You chose it," Stacie said. "Enjoy your freedom while it lasts. Eat a cookie."

"Are they ready yet?" Chloe asked eagerly.

"I'm gonna take them out of the oven," Stacie said, putting on her oven mitts.

Chloe smiled and clapped her hands. She loved Stacie's cookies, the brunette was a great baker. Her velvet cupcakes were simply amazing.

The door opened and Aubrey, Jessica and Ashley got in. The three placed their purses in the coat closet before greeting the two in the kitchen and living room.

"Hey!"

"Did you know the skies are getting super dark?" Ashley commented with a disappointed look.

"Already?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Ashley said.

"Hey, Stacie had an awesome idea for tomorrow night, tell it Stacie," Chloe said to the busty brunette.

"We could have a Bella night! You know, light the fire, eat s'mores, drink some cheap wine, sing, talk, you know, stay together in the living room when the power is out," Stacie spoke, using a spatula to put her cookies on a plate.

"That's a great idea," Aubrey spoke.

"I like it!" Jessica said.

Chloe looked at Stacie and shot her a smile.

"Great! Tomorrow morning, I'm going to the store to stock up on food, candy and wine," Stacie said. "We should have a fondue night tomorrow!"

"O-M-aca-G, yes!" Chloe said.

"We're all sitting in front of the fire, some fondue, even chocolate fondue… that'd be really nice!" Stacie said.

"Stacie, you're a genius!" Chloe said.

"You can pay me with sex later," Stacie said, holding out the plate of cookies for Chloe to take one.

The redhead laughed loudly, as did the other girls. Jessica and Ashley left to go to their room and Aubrey sat down next to Chloe.

"I know it has been a while since I last slept with anyone, but thanks Stacie, I'll pass," Chloe said.

"You don't know what you're missing," Stacie said with a wink before offering a cookie to Aubrey.

Chloe chuckled and shook her head.

"We made out like _once_ on a dare, Stace," Chloe said.

"You enjoyed it, don't deny it!" Stacie said, placing the plate of cookies on the coffee table before sitting on the other couch. "Jess! Ash! We have cookies!"

"Well yeah I enjoyed it, you're a great kisser," Chloe said. "But you're looking for a hookup, I'm looking for something serious. I'm looking for someone to tie the knot with!"

"I can tie something else on you, though," Stacie winked and smirked.

"Thanks Stace, I know you must be amazing in bed, you keep sexting me ever since that party, but no thanks," Chloe said. "I want to get married."

"Yeah, I don't want that. Maybe in the future when I'm like 35 and I need to settle down," Stacie said, grabbing a cookie with a thoughtful look. "So I guess I can hold on to your number and call you when you're 38." another wink.

Chloe laughed along with Aubrey.

"Stacie, Chloe is probably gonna be married when she's 38," Aubrey said.

"I know but in case she's not, she can be my backup. What do you say Chloe?" Stacie wiggled her eyebrows.

"Okay, I guess," Chloe rolled her eyes. "But I want kids, Conrad."

"That's okay, as long as you're the one to carry them or we adopt them," Stacie said.

"Deal," Chloe said, shaking Stacie's hand while Aubrey shook her head and laughed.

"Chlo, you do realize you just made a deal to marry Stacie if you're single when you're 40, right?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "And I don't mind, Aubs. Because I know I won't be single when I'm 40."

Aubrey chuckled and shrugged.

oO0Oo

The next day, at around 6 PM, the girls were all home, waiting for it to start raining. The wind was getting stronger, the windows in the house was already shaking.

Fat Amy, an Australian girl who came to live in America in high school, was telling weird stories about storms back in Australia, scaring Jessica and Ashley, who were curled up against each other on the couch while Aubrey and Chloe worked on lighting the fire.

"Amy, stop! You're bumming everybody out!" Aubrey said.

"What?" Fat Amy asked, confused.

Stacie chuckled as she watched the two captains light the fire successfully.

"Great, fire is lit, I should get started on the fondue," Stacie got up and went to the kitchen.

"We should put the wine on the decanter," Chloe got up from the floor, following Stacie into the kitchen.

There was a lightning and 30 seconds later, thunder. The lightning made Jessica and Ashley jump and shake with fear.

"I didn't know you guys were so scared of thunderstorms," Aubrey commented with a frown.

"But don't worry, guys, we're all here," Cynthia Rose, a black woman with a shaved head said to the two, who nodded with smiles.

"Chlo, can you cut the bread please?" Stacie asked once she'd put the cheese in a pan.

"Sure," Chloe, placing the decanter on the counter and grabbing the bag of bread and a knife.

"See? We already make a great pair in the kitchen," Stacie said. "We'd be a great couple."

Chloe rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"You're such a Barney Stinson trying to play Ted Mosby," Chloe said.

Stacie shrugged.

"We all wanted to sleep with Barney at some point," Stacie said with a smirk.

"Stacie, stop hitting on Chloe, Jessica and Ashley are getting scared and the storm is approaching!" Aubrey said.

"Stace, maybe you should light some candles before the power is out," Chloe suggested.

Stacie nodded and walked around the house looking for their candles, which were in random places throughout the house.

Once it actually started raining, the wind got that much stronger, doing a high whistling sound against their windows, pushing the glass, making Ashley and Jessica more scared.

Stacie managed to light some candles, she left three in the kitchen and three more in the living room where everyone was, she knew they didn't need candles upstairs, they all had their phones in case they needed to move around, and she put candles in the bathroom downstairs.

"Alright, candles are lit," Stacie said, sitting down on the couch next to Lily, a quiet Asian who could speak some very macabre things under her breath.

"Stacie, don't forget the cheese," Chloe said from the kitchen, knowing the brunette had already forgotten.

"Oh!" Stacie got up and ran to check the cheese. She turned off the stove and grabbed the black fondue pot.

Chloe chuckled and shook her head.

Stacie was halfway through the kitchen with the first fondue pot when the power went out. The busty brunette stopped and groaned.

"Great timing," she said.

"Come no, we're all starving!" Cynthia Rose said.

"I got the other fondue pot, guys," Chloe said, putting the two baskets with the bread on the coffee table, before grabbing the red fondue pot.

The 9 girls were all sitting around the table, listening to the wind and the rain hitting against the windows, eating fondue and talking. Chloe had brought the wine so they were all drinking wine. Of course, they had to open two more bottles.

Before they knew it, it was 2 in the morning, they had finished their 5th bottle of wine and they were still eating chocolate fondue.

"Guys, guys.. Who's gonna do all the dishes?" Chloe asked with a whine. She was already oozy, she got drunk on wine pretty fast.

"We'll do them in the morning when we can see what we're doing, Chlo," Aubrey promised.

"Great," Chloe said and blinked slowly, jumping when she heard a loud thunder.

"Hey how about we play Truth or Dare?" Stacie asked. Her speech was slurred and she had a crooked smile.

"You just want to play that 'cause you want to make out with Chloe," Aubrey said with narrowed eyes.

"You got me," Stacie said, "I dare you to dare us to make out, Aubs."

"Stace, I dare you to leave Chloe alone," Aubrey said.

Stacie threw her head back and groaned.

"You're such a buzz killer," Stacie said.

Aubrey offered her a sheepish smile.

The girls all jumped when they heard a strong wind that sounded like it would tear the second floor and attic down.

"I'm gonna check on the house," Stacie said and threw a wink at Chloe's direction.

Chloe blushed and giggled. She rested her head against the wall behind her for a few moments before standing up with some difficulty.

"I'm gonna help her," she announced, making the girls groan, because they all knew she'd go after Stacie.

"I hate the way Chloe gets when she's drunk," Aubrey said. "She'd never go after Stacie if she was sober."

"That's the fun in drinking! You do things you'd never do in a million years if you were sober!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes.

Upstairs, Chloe walked down the hall looking at her sides. Stacie must've gone inside a bedroom because she was not in the hall. Chloe was almost at the end of the hall when someone grabbed her waist from behind and she screamed and jumped.

"You jerk!" Chloe shoved Stacie, who was laughing.

"I knew you'd come after me," Stacie smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself," Chloe rolled her eyes before noticing Stacie had pinned her against the wall.

"I can't, you actually came after me. I know you'd want some of the Hunter," Stacie winked, running her hand under Chloe's shirt, rubbing small circles across her hip bone.

Chloe just bit her lip and didn't say anything, she just stared at Stacie's lips. The brunette got her message because she connected their lips, humming when the redhead wrapped her arms around her neck. She pressed Chloe up against the wall, kissing her harder, running her tongue across the redhead's lips, begging for entrance.

Chloe cupped Stacie's cheeks as she parted her lips, humming in appreciation when the brunette started a tongue war, one she'd have to admit she missed. Stacie was crazy to be more handsy, she loved that it was dark, she knew the girls wouldn't come upstairs so soon, but she wondered if it was too soon to invite Chloe to her bedroom.

Stacie trailed her kisses down the redhead's neck and hummed in appreciation when Chloe started moaning. The brunette started sucking on the other woman's neck, wanting to give her a hickey, hoping Chloe wouldn't give her a red flag.

Chloe pushed Stacie away from her slightly before reconnecting their lips. She moaned against the brunette's lips before Stacie pulled apart.

"Let's go to my room," she said.

Chloe nodded and the two stumbled into the room Stacie shared with Cynthia Rose, closing the door behind them.

Stacie took off her shirt and reconnected her lips to Chloe's. The redhead only pulled apart to take off her jeans before Stacie pushed her onto her bed.

"I knew you wouldn't resist me," Stacie said with a drunk smirk.

Chloe giggled and rolled her eyes, pulling Stacie closer to herself. The brunette took off Chloe's shirt, smirking when she saw the redhead hadn't been wearing a bra.

"Sexy, Beale," Stacie said, placing her head between Chloe's breasts, grabbing both with her hands, giving her hickeys.

Chloe was moaning under her, she grabbed Stacie by the hair and pulled her to her left boob. Stacie quickly bit onto Chloe's erect nipple, making the redhead moan a little louder.

A very loud crash coming from the attic made the two women in the bed jump and scream. Stacie sat up and looked up at the ceiling before placing her hands on top of her head. In her drunken state, she thought the ceiling was falling down.

Chloe grabbed her jeans and put them on in a hurry before opening the door.

"Chlo, where are you going?" Stacie asked.

"It sounds like a window broke, Stacie," Chloe said, walking out the door.

Stacie got up, put some shorts and a T-shirt back on and ran after the redhead.

"Chloe, you're naked!" Stacie said.

"I'm sure the broken window won't mind seeing my boobs, Stacie," Chloe rolled her eyes, going up the stairs to Fat Amy's room.

Chloe had been right, a window did break. Chloe heard a loud squeal that made her cover her ears. She saw something move amongst the broken glass and her eyes got wide. The thing moved out the window and Chloe's eyes widened even more when she saw a head. But it wasn't a normal head, it was green, it had long pointed ears, holes where the nostrils would've been, no mouth and eyes the size of chicken eyes. Beautiful sparkling dark purple eyes. There was no pupils, no white, the eyes were entirely dark purple.

Chloe stared into those dark purple eyes for a moment too long before she heard Stacie coming behind her.

"Oh God!" Stacie said when she saw the window.

"Stacie look!" when Chloe looked back at the window, the head was gone. The beautiful dark purple eyes were gone.

"Yeah, I see the broken window, Chlo," Stacie said. "You were right, let's go back to my bedroom."

"Stacie, we need to put some towels here or Amy's room will flood!" Chloe said.

"We can do that tomorrow, let's just go back!" Stacie grabbed Chloe's arm.

"Stacie, let it go! The moment's passed!" Chloe said. "I need to put on a shirt so we can get the girls to help us."

Stacie sighed as Chloe went downstairs to her room to get her shirt.

"Thanks a lot, storm! I was gonna get lucky!" She said to the broken window before going back downstairs after Chloe.


	2. The Haunted Basement

**Futuristic Lover**

by **AnnaKendrick47**

Rated: **M**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The Haunted Basement**

When the morning came, the girls called someone to fix their window so it wouldn't rain inside the entire time. Of course, Amy's rug was soaked so they had to put that in the drier, but it was dry in less than an hour.

Chloe had told Stacie about what she'd seen that night but of course, the brunette didn't believe her. A green head with dark purple eyes? Yeah right. Stacie kept telling her it was the wine, besides, it was dark.

"I know what I saw!" Chloe protested.

Stacie narrowed her eyes at the redhead.

"A green head?" Stacie asked.

"Yes!"

"Like an elf? Or a gnome?"

"I don't know what it was," Chloe crossed her arms.

Stacie rolled her eyes.

"So what about.. us? Our moment?" Stacie asked. "When are we gonna repeat that?"

"Never. It was a moment of weakness, Stacie, I was feeling lonely, I was drunk, it happened," Chloe said.

"Actually, it never did. The broken window and your green head clit blocked me," Stacie crossed her arms and frowned.

"Stacie, I'm sorry, but it's not gonna happen," Chloe said. "I know you want to, but I don't. I'd probably feel guilty the next morning and it'd have ruined our friendship. So I feel thankful that my green head and the broken window stopped us."

Stacie scoffed.

Chloe giggled and went down to the basement to check. Right after the big storm, a window broke in the basement too and her and Aubrey were moving some of the boxes so they wouldn't flood.

Chloe grabbed a box full of her old books and was about to move it across the room when she spotted a rat looking at her. She dropped the box immediately and started screaming before she ran up the stairs back into the kitchen.

"Rat! We have a rat in the basement!" she screamed.

"I can kill it," Cynthia Rose volunteered, grabbing a broom before going to the basement, followed by Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey.

"Where was the rat, Chloe?" Stacie asked.

"Right there," Chloe pointed under a wooden table, but the rat wasn't there. There weren't any holes anywhere on the ground floor, so they didn't know where the rat could've gone.

"What the hell?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"First, green heads, now non existent rats, Chloe?" Stacie asked with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, that was a normal rat, okay?" Chloe said.

"Well, it seems like there is no rat here." Cynthia Rose said before turning to Chloe. "Let's make sure to close the door."

The other three nodded and they closed and locked the door after they left the basement. Chloe stayed behind and pressed her ear up against the door. She didn't know what she was trying to listen, she thought she might hear the rat.

What she did hear, though, was noises that sounded like someone walking or moving around the room. Even moving on the walls and the ceiling. Chloe instantly ran back into the living room.

oO0Oo

Chloe didn't have to tell anyone about the noises she'd heard from the basement because, by the weekend, everyone had heard all kinds of different noises coming from there. Sometimes it sounded like a dog crying, sometimes it seemed like a cat meowing, sometimes like a person grunting loudly. So needless to say, the girls were all afraid of going to the basement.

Chloe had gotten a feeling she was being followed. She could feel someone behind her everytime she walked to class but everytime she turned back, there was no one. She started to hate that sensation, especially in class. She felt like there was always someone looking over her shoulder. People were starting to think she was crazy.

It was often that Chloe was alone in the Bellas House. The girls had many different schedules, so on Thursdays from 2 to 4 PM, Chloe was alone in the house. Normally it didn't bother her at all, she could study for her exams, she could work out, she could listen to music and practice the choreography for the Bellas, so it was always fun.

Lately though, with the basement situation, Chloe was scared.

Chloe was currently sitting on the couch working on her Biochemistry assignment that was due on Monday. She had been listening to classic music, it helped her study and focus.

Everything was fine until Chloe heard a very high noise, like those frequency noises you hear when a microphone falls to the ground.

Chloe covered her ears and shut her eyes. That noise bothered her tremendously, it felt like it went all the way to her brain and it messed things up.

When the noise finally stopped, Chloe looked at the basement door with a frown before she groaned, turning her attention back to her textbook. It wasn't long before the noise started again and Chloe had to cover her ears again.

"Fuck!" she managed to say. She got up and went to the basement door. She unlocked it and opened, but when she did, it was empty and the noise stopped. "Whatever you are, stop making this noise!"

Chloe slammed the door and locked it again before going back to her spot on the living room floor.

The redhead thanked all Heavens when Aubrey, Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy came in. She was about to tell them about the noise when it started back up again.

"Fuck, what the hell is that?!" Amy asked.

"I don't know, I've been hearing it all day!" Chloe said.

"It's coming from the basement!" Aubrey said.

"I know!" Chloe said.

The noise stopped and the girls sighed in relief.

"What the hell?" Cynthia Rose asked. "It's like the Trebles are playing us!"

"We have to do something!" Fat Amy said.

"We will," Aubrey said with certainty.

"I have an idea," Fat Amy said. "I suggest we buy like a ferret and put it inside their house."

"I like it," Chloe said. "It's a fair price to pay for this stupid ear piercing noise."

"Great, I'm free now and I only see Jesse and Donald in the house, who wants to go buy a ferret?" Fat Amy asked and there were no volunteers. "Alright, I'll go alone. Most geniuses worked alone anyway."

The Aussie left and the other girls laughed. The girl had some courage the other didn't, she wasn't afraid to make a fool of herself or defend her friends, which the girls were all thankful for.

"Well, I've got a class." Chloe said. "Have fun dealing with this stupid noise, guys."

The girls chuckled and waved before the redhead left with her bag over her shoulder.

oO0Oo

Chloe had the habit of staying up past midnight to study, it wasn't news to her. But now that they had weird noises coming from the basement, she was becoming scared. She and the girls were convinced they had a ghost living in their basement.

Chloe was working on her Cell Biology assignment for the following month. She kind of struggled with Cell Biology, which was why she was working on the assignment early.

The redhead was alone downstairs, it was 2 AM and all the girls were sleeping. Chloe didn't mind being alone, she almost forgot she was alone.

That is, until a sound of pounding on the basement door made her jump. Chloe put her hand over her heart and stared at the dark kitchen. The banging came back, it sounded like a very strong person knocking on the door, either trying to get someone to open it or trying to break it down.

Chloe grabbed her phone, turned on all the lights downstairs and slowly walked to the basement door. The banging started again but stopped when Chloe unlocked the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door, only to reveal the basement was, like it always was, empty. She sighed and thought she heard someone moving behind her and turned to see there was nobody there. She closed and locked the basement door before returning to the coffee table to finish her assignment.

It was well over an hour later, when footsteps from upstairs woke the redhead that she noticed she'd fallen asleep. She closed her textbooks and notebook, deciding she'd had enough of Cell Biology for a night and went upstairs to go to sleep.

She was almost on her bedroom when she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around to see but there was nobody there. She frowned and entered her room, careful so she wouldn't wake Aubrey, she put her stuff down and went under the covers.

Chloe must've fallen asleep for 2 hours when she woke up because of the stupid high noise. She looked around the room and there she saw it. Those dark purple eyes and that green head. This time, it was standing behind the armchair in the corner of the room.

Chloe blinked and sat up, but the eyes were gone. She sighed before turning to the side and falling asleep again.

oO0Oo

"I'm telling you, Bree, I saw it!" Chloe tried to convince Aubrey she'd seen the green head and purple eyes twice now, but, of course, the blonde wasn't having it.

"Chloe, I love you, but I think you should go to a therapist," Aubrey said with a sympathetic look. "Seeing green heads with purple eyes? Sounds like an alien."

"Exactly!" Chloe said. "I saw a creature that night of the storm, Bree, and it ran out the window. Maybe it was an alien that broke our window."

Aubrey gave her a look.

"Chloe, aliens don't exist. They're like vampires, werewolves, fairies, they're mythical creatures," Aubrey said.

"Okay, do you really think we're alone in this universe? The universe is so big, Aubrey!" Chloe said. "Think about it!"

Aubrey scoffed and shook her head, moving away from Chloe to grab her gym bag.

"We have a Bella rehearsal soon, you better change," Aubrey said. "And drop the whole green head talk."

Chloe groaned in frustration. Aubrey laughed and left.

The redhead decided it'd be best if she dropped the subject, no one would believe her anyway, and if she said any more, she'd end up in a psychiatric ward taking medications for schizophrenia.

Chloe left the house, feeling like she was being followed. She looked beside her and saw a black dog. The dog sat down and watched Chloe.

"Hey doggie!" Chloe smiled and continued her way.

She was a few steps from entering the gym when she looked back and saw the dog still behind her. She chuckled.

"You can't come in. Stay," Chloe said, going in and letting the door close behind her.

"Alright girls, let's try nailing our choreography!" Aubrey said. "Our first gig is still weeks away so we gotta work fast!"

Chloe smiled wide. She thought she caught a glimpse of someone by the door but when she looked, there was nobody. She shook it off and focused on teaching the girls the choreography.

When rehearsal ended, almost all girls were sweating as they grabbed their belongings and left the gym. Aubrey stayed behind to organize things and start working on tomorrow's rehearsal.

"We gotta do more cardio, they won't endure the entire number," Aubrey said to Chloe.

"They're fine, Aubs," Chloe assured. "You know, we could really use a new member."

"Yeah, I know," Aubrey sighed. "But auditions are over and these are all the girls we have."

Chloe sighed and helped Aubrey write the points they needed to work on on the back of the white board.

"Chlo, you can go, I got this," Aubrey said.

"You sure?" Chloe asked.

"Of course, go," Aubrey said.

"Thanks, see you later!" Chloe smiled. She grabbed her bag and left to go work out.

oO0Oo

That night, Chloe was awoken again by that ear piercing noise. She groaned and covered her ears. She opened her eyes and gasped. Those dark purple eyes were again in the room, this time they were in the middle of the room, as if it was approaching her.

Now Chloe got a better look at the owner of the green head. It was a long, very thin creature that was entirely green. It had arms, fingers, feet, toes, but the head seemed the same shape as a human head. It wasn't wearing anything and it didn't seem to have private parts.

Chloe sat up and moved closer to it and the creature seemed to move closer to her. That's when she heard that noise again and her roommate groaned and sat up, making Chloe look at her.

"What the hell? This is in our rooms now too?" Aubrey asked sleepily.

Chloe looked back at the middle of the room and the creature she'd seen wasn't there anymore. She sighed, disappointed before laying back down. She turned on her left side and kept her eyes open as she wondered. She'd definitely seen it, it was definitely an alien, but what was it doing in her room? Was it going to abduct her? She'd seen _The Fourth Kind_ and it didn't look good.

The alien didn't look scary, though. It didn't make any noise, it seemed to be curious. Was an alien living in their house? Was that the thing that was making noise in the basement? Chloe hoped it was or they actually did have a ghost living in their basement.

The next morning, Chloe waited for most of the girls to leave before she unlocked and opened the basement door. She carefully went in, hearing a noise that seemed to be a small animal walking under the boxes.

"Are you the green headed thing I saw that broke our window?" Chloe asked and had to cover her ears because she heard that noise again. "If you are, please stop making this noise, it hurts our ears," the noise again. "We're not gonna hurt you, I promise, just please stop the noise."

Chloe tried to listen for it but the noise stopped. She sighed, hoping she'd solved this problem, heading out of the basement, closing and locking the door.

"Hey Chlo, what were you doing in the basement?" Stacie asked with a confused frown.

"Oh nothing. I heard a noise and I wanted to check it out," Chloe said.

"Chloe, that's the first rule of horror movies: when you hear a suspicious noise, don't check it out! That's how you die!" Stacie said. "And we have a haunted basement! What if you just angered the ghost?"

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry," she said. "Are you ready for Bellas rehearsal?"

"Yep," Stacie said as Chloe walked past her to go change.

Chloe changed into her outfit, grabbed her gym bag and walked back downstairs. She was the last Bella to leave, she stared at the kitchen and sighed, hoping she'd see the green headed creature again.

* * *

 **I had this idea cooking up in my head for months and I finally deciding to do it. I should change the themes to Romance/Sci-Fi.**

 **Hope you enjoy this, please tell me what you think!**


	3. The Intruder

**Futuristic Lover**

by **AnnaKendrick47**

Rated: **M**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - The Intruder**

Chloe groaned loudly as she covered her ears in the middle of the night. When the noise stopped, she yawned and opened her eyes, only to be met with the same dark purple eyes staring at her, but they were right over her this time. They were so close, she was almost touching it.

Chloe was quiet, she sat up and reached out a hand and saw the creature reach out its hand to meet Chloe's.

The two hands moved so slowly and when they finally touched, the creature's green hand lit up like a lamp, like a green lamp. Chloe enjoyed the sensation, it felt different. It didn't feel like touching a human being. It felt smooth but at the same time tough. It felt warm, like the light coming from the hand was transferring to Chloe

When the creature's hand left Chloe's, the redhead's hand still glowed for a moment and it still felt warm. Then, the creature's hand slowly moved to Chloe's head, it grabbed a piece of her hair and got close, really close to it. The holes Chloe thought were the nostrils got wider. The creature then moved its nostrils along Chloe's hair, as if it was sniffing her. Chloe giggled before the green head got very close to hers.

The creature moved its hands to Chloe's lips, it felt smooth at first but when it grabbed her jaw and opened her mouth, Chloe laughed louder.

Then the creature touched Chloe's nose, since it didn't have a nose, and tilted its head to the side in what the redhead thought was confusion.

"Aubrey," Chloe whispered, trying not to startle the creature, which was now grabbing more of her hair. It seemed to levitate over her, not making noise at all. "Aubrey, wake up!"

The blonde stirred and woke up. Her green eyes widened when she saw the green creature holding Chloe's hair. She immediately got up.

"Get away from my best friend!" she yelled and had to cover her ears when that piercing noise started very loudly.

"Don't!" Chloe alerted. "You'll scare it away!"

Aubrey turned on the lamp but the creature was gone. She breathed in relief and turned to Chloe.

"You scared it away!" Chloe said. "And I told you there was a green head!"

Aubrey didn't know what to think, she just turned off the lamp and tried to go back to sleep. Chloe did the same, but she kept an eye out, wishing that creature would come back.

oO0Oo

It was a Wednesday, 3 PM. Chloe was alone in the house again and she hated that. The noise had stopped but she hadn't seen the creature again after that night. She was trying to study but she couldn't take the creature out of her mind. It was so.. Fascinating! It was friendly and probably just curious. And fascinated by her hair.

Chloe jumped when she heard a very loud noise from the basement. It felt like someone fell on the pots and pans Cynthia Rose had put there.

The redhead got up and immediately went there, unlocking the basement door and getting in. She jumped when she saw a naked brunette on the floor, sitting on a box, with many pots and pans around her, looking confused, like she just fell.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Chloe asked.

The brunette had dark blue eyes and she looked a little lost.

"Hello… fellow human.. I come in peace.." the brunette said slowly.

"Well good now would you mind telling me what the hell are you doing in my basement naked? Surrounded by my friend's pots?" Chloe asked, placing a hand on her hip.

The brunette looked around at her then back at Chloe.

"I've come.. To take refuge in your basement," she spoke.

Chloe narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"How did you come in?" she asked.

The brunette again looked lost, she looked around and pointed at the broken window.

"I came through the window, of course!" she said.

Chloe frowned.

"That window's too small, you can't fit," Chloe said.

The brunette had a very lost expression to her.

"What's your name?" Chloe asked.

"I am Beca." the brunette said slowly. "Is that a normal name?"

Chloe gave her a weird look.

"Whatever, Beca, I'm gonna call the police unless you leave," Chloe said, holding out her phone.

Beca got up and held her hands out.

"No! No! Please, no policie!" she said. "I'm not… a criminal, I have no parents, I have no house."

Chloe's face softened.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," Beca answered. "Is that normal?"

"Yes, it's quite normal," Chloe said. "So.. you need a place to stay?"

"Yes, please, fellow human," Beca said.

"Okay well you need some clothes, come with me," Chloe said and led Beca out of the basement and to the kitchen.

"Thank you, fellow human," Beca said.

"Call me Chloe," Chloe said.

"Chloe," Beca nodded.

Chloe couldn't help but notice Beca had this intense stare, her eyes were almost opened wide and she stared intensely at Chloe.

"You must be freezing, wanna take a shower? I can lend you some clothes," Chloe suggested.

"Clothes.." Beca said slowly. "Is that normal?"

"Yes, let's go before someone sees you naked," Chloe led Beca to her bedroom and went to her closet to attempt to find something for the girl to wear. She stepped back and bumped into the brunette, who was staring very closely at her. Chloe was a bit weirded out but handed Beca the clothes and some underwear.

"Thank you, Chloe," Beca said.

"I'll show you to the bathroom," Chloe said, leading Beca to the bathroom. She grabbed a brand new towel form under the cabinet and placed it next to the sink.

Chloe then turned on the water for Beca and waited until it was warm.

"Is this warm enough for you?" Chloe asked.

Beca just stood there, staring at the water, like a lost puppy. Chloe just held a laugh and watched the girl reach out her arm and carefully touch the water before retracting her hand. She looked at Chloe before doing it again, this time leaving her hand under the water for a longer amount of time, laughing loudly.

"Water," she said and got in. She closed her eyes and laughed loudly when she felt the warm water take over her body.

Chloe smiled but groaned when she heard that high noise coming from Beca. She stared at the brunette as she laughed and squeaked underwater.

"Okay, you can use my shampoo! It's that pink one!" Chloe spoke over the noise.

Beca looked at Chloe with a puzzled look and looked at the bottles. She carefully grabbed Chloe's shower gel and read the label before placing it down and grabbing the shampoo. She held out for Chloe and the redhead nodded.

Beca held the shampoo and didn't know what to do with it, she just inspected the bottle carefully, as if she was looking for instructions.

"You know you're supposed to put that on your hair, right?" Chloe asked with a chuckle and crossed arms.

Beca looked at her and placed the bottle on her head but it fell off.

Chloe laughed and grabbed the bottle.

"Let me help you," she put some shampoo on her hands and put it on Beca's head. The brunette made an 'ooooh' noise and she seemed to appreciate the treatment. "Good, now you can wash it off."

Beca got under the water and laughed again as she washed the shampoo off.

"Good, now the conditioner," Chloe said.

Beca inspected her bottles and grabbed the conditioner, showing Chloe with a proud smile. Chloe nodded and grabbed the bottle from her hands, putting some conditioner on her hands before combing it through Beca's hair as the girl hummed in appreciation.

"Great, you can use my shower gel," Chloe said. "That I won't do for you. Put some in your hands and wash your body with it."

Beca did as instructed and she laughed loudly as she washed herself.

"It smells… like flowers," Beca said.

"Thanks!" Chloe smiled.

Beca smiled back and continued to wash her body.

When Beca was done, Chloe turned off the water and held out the towel for her. She helped dry the girl off and was going to leave her so she could get dressed, but the brunette looked even more lost at the sight of clothes.

"You don't know how clothes work either?!" Chloe was incredulous. She grabbed the underwear and held out for Beca.

Chloe had to even put the bra on the brunette before she stepped back.

"Good, that's better. Let me brush your hair, I assume you don't know how that works either," Chloe rolled her eyes and grabbed her brush. "Sit down."

Beca sat down on the toilet lid and Chloe started brushing her hair. Of course, the brunette moved out of the way with a hurt look.

"That hurts! You said you wouldn't hurt me!" she said.

"Sorry, I'll be more gentle," Chloe promised and tried to be as gentle as possible.

Chloe finished brushing Beca's hair and put the brush down.

"You're all done," Chloe said. "Now we need to talk about you, do you have any documents?"

"Yes!" Beca said. "I have a birth certificate, I have human money!"

 _Why does this girl keep emphasizing 'human'?_ , Chloe thought.

"Great, that's great!" Chloe said. "Do you go to Barden University? Do you study here?"

Beca seemed lost for a moment.

"Yes." Beca said. "But I need a place to stay. I wanted to stay with you… and your human friends.. Please?"

"You can't stay with us unless you're a Barden Bella." Chloe said.

"Can I be one.. Please?" Beca asked.

"You'd have to audition. Look, since you have nowhere to go, I'll talk to Aubrey and see if we can open a spot for you," Chloe said and Beca smiled widely.

"Thank you, Chloe!" she said.

Chloe smiled back at the brunette. She didn't know what, but the way this girl was basically a lost puppy, didn't know how anything worked, it charmed her. She thought her ways were cute, she wanted Aubrey to allow her to stay with them.


	4. Ordinary Girl

**Futuristic Lover**

by **AnnaKendrick47**

Rated: **M**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - "Ordinary" Girl**

Beca sat on the couch in the living room as Chloe paced back and forth, biting her nail, thinking about how she'd tell Aubrey that a stranger showed up in their house, naked and didn't seem to have a clue how anything worked apparently.

Beca was watching Chloe intently as the redhead paced before her, mumbling to herself.

"Are there more humans?" Beca asked.

"There are more people, yes," Chloe said. "Do you know how to sing?"

"Sing?" Beca narrowed her eyes.

"You know, like," Chloe sang some notes before looking back at Beca.

"That was very pleasant!" Beca said.

"Thanks, can you do that?" Chloe asked.

Beca opened her mouth but Chloe heard that horrible noise again and she groaned, covering her ears.

"I don't know how you do that, but that hurts, please stop," Chloe said.

Chloe heard footsteps behind the door before Beca could answer her, and Aubrey, Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Jessica and Ashley came in. They all stopped and stared at the person sitting on their couch.

"Chloe, who's this?" Aubrey asked.

"This is Beca.. what's your last name?" Chloe asked Beca.

"Mitchell," Beca said and smiled proudly.

"Beca Mitchell, she's a fellow student who wants to be a Bella," Chloe said.

"Why is she wearing your clothes?" Stacie asked, confused.

"She showed up in our basement naked, I had to give her something to wear," Chloe said.

Stacie gave Beca a weird look.

"So you want to be a Bella?" Aubrey asked. "Were you already initiating yourself before you made it in?"

Beca looked confused for a moment before she laughed.

"Yes," she said.

"You're in luck because we do need another member, but you're gonna have to sing for us," Aubrey said.

Jessica closed the door and the girls piled up in the living room.

"Beca, do you know _Titanium?_ " Chloe asked.

Beca grinned widely.

"Of course I know Titanium! It's an element! Symbol Ti, atomic number 22!" Beca said.

"No.." Chloe said, laughing as the girl exchanged weird looks. "The song."

Beca stared at Chloe for a good two minutes.

"Oh the song!" she said. "David Guetta featuring Sia?"

"Yes, that's the song!" Chloe said. "Can you sing that for us?"

Beca looked up at the ceiling, concentrated before she started singing.

Chloe was very surprised, her voice was amazing! It had an amazing ring to it, it felt like it tickled her ears. The redhead smiled widely before she looked back at Stacie, who was smiling as well.

"That was perfect!" Aubrey interrupted Beca. "You can definitely be a Bella!"

"Congratulations!" Chloe squeaked and moved to hug Beca, but the girl went stiff as a board.

"What is that?" Beca asked, alarmed.

"That's a hug," Chloe frowned.

"Oh.. a hug! It feels weird," Beca said.

Chloe giggled.

"Congratulations, Beca," Aubrey said. "You can sleep with Amy."

"Who's Amy?" Beca frowned.

"Oh she's this Australian blonde who sometimes annoys the shit out of us," Stacie said.

"Can't I stay with Chloe?" Beca asked.

"Sorry, Chloe sleeps with me," Aubrey said.

Beca looked disappointed and lost, like a puppy. Chloe giggled.

"Don't worry Beca, you're gonna see me all the time," Chloe said.

"Okay," Beca said. "But I can't stay with this Amy until she promises not to hurt me."

Beca looked scared, but only Chloe seemed to notice that. Aubrey and Stacie scoffed.

"Yeah, she can promise that but she'll end up accidentally hurting you somehow," Stacie said. "That's how Amy works."

"But.. she won't call the police right?" Beca asked.

"No," Stacie said with a confused look.

Beca looked relieved.

"Come on, I'm gonna make something to eat, I'm starving!" Stacie said, going to the kitchen.

"Oh, whatever you're having, I'll have some too!" Chloe said.

"I'm gonna make some omelet," Stacie said.

"Can I make it?" Beca asked.

The girls were all surprised, but Stacie allowed. She handed Beca the eggs and the frying pan before turning on the stove.

Chloe watched from far away as Beca placed the eggs lined up on the frying pan. Stacie had the most hilarious confused look. She was about to ask what the hell Beca was doing when the eggs exploded.

Stacie and Chloe gasped. Beca seemed to be very confused. She looked at Stacie before looking at Chloe, she frowned when none of them had smiles on their faces.

"What happened?" Beca asked, confused.

"You blew up the eggs," Stacie said.

"Beca, have you ever cooked?" Chloe asked.

"No," Beca said. "I just thought I'd try."

"Well maybe someone should teach you before you start cooking on your own, okay?" Stacie asked.

"Okay," Beca said.

"Now you need to clean the kitchen, including the ceiling," Stacie said.

"Stacie," Chloe said.

"What? She exploded the eggs!" Stacie said.

"It's her first day, I'll clean it," Chloe said.

Stacie rolled her eyes.

Beca left the kitchen and sat down next to Chloe on the couch, but the redhead got up to clean the kitchen and the brunette looked disappointed again.

oO0Oo

The next morning, the Bellas had rehearsal at 8 AM, since it was a Saturday. Chloe woke up, got dressed and went to check on Beca, the brunette seemed to be a strange one. When she saw Beca, she was already sitting on her bed, dressed in the clothes Chloe let her borrow, and looking around. When she saw Chloe, she smiled.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hi, you're ready! Wow!" Chloe said. "Wanna come have breakfast?"

"Okay," Beca said, following Chloe out of the room.

The girls were all sitting at the table, Stacie had made French toast, scrambled eggs and bacon. They had orange juice and coffee. Aubrey was having orange juice for a change, she almost always had coffee in the morning.

"Good morning," Aubrey said when she spotted Beca and Chloe.

"Morning, Bree," Chloe smiled and sat beside her best friend.

Beca sat between Cynthia Rose and Jessica. She stared at her plate with a weird look, confused. She stared at the girls eating. She watched them intently before she grabbed some eggs and bacon with her hands.

"Beca?" Aubrey asked.

Beca looked up at Aubrey and the blonde raised her fork and knife. The brunette looked down at the table and saw she had a fork and a knife too. She grabbed them and looked up at Aubrey, who showed her how to cut the bacon and the egg and put them on the fork.

Beca carefully did the same and brought the fork slowly up to her mouth. She chewed on the eggs and bacon slowly. Her eyes widened. She looked at the girls with a smile before she swallowed.

"So this is how it feels to eat?" she asked. "It's so good!"

The girls all frowned at her.

"You've never eaten before?" Stacie asked.

Beca looked lost again.

"I have… because I'm an ordinary girl," she said. "Just not.. food.. this good.."

Stacie smiled.

"Well thanks, Beca," she said.

"Stacie's food is delicious, maybe you should let her teach you to cook," Chloe said.

"Can you, human Stacie?" Beca asked with a small smile.

Stacie chuckled.

"Sure," she said.

Beca smiled widely.

"Thank you, human Stacie!" she said.

The girls continued eating in silence, giggling at the pleased noises Beca was making as she enjoyed the food. She ate a lot, more than the girls thought she could handle. Stacie was so happy, she loved that Beca loved her food.

When the girls started leaving and clearing the table, Beca frowned in confusion.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" she asked. "I thought we were eating!"

"No, we're finished," Stacie said.

"We have Bellas rehearsals now," Aubrey said.

"And can I come with?" Beca asked.

"You must, you're a Bella now," Aubrey said.

"Oh! Cool! Thank you, human Aubrey!" Beca said.

Aubrey chuckled weirdly, putting her plate on the dishwasher.

Beca also grabbed her plate and put it in the dishwasher. She watched the girls grab their bags and she didn't have one so she followed them out the door.

"You know, you have to move your stuff in," Fat Amy said to Beca while they walked to the gym. "I cleared some closet space for you."

"Move my stuff in?" Beca narrowed her eyes carefully.

"Yeah, your clothes, your electronics, your stuff," Fat Amy asked. "You left that in your old dorm, right?"

"Yes," Beca said. "I will move my stuff in this afternoon."

"Great," Fat Amy said. "Good to be your roommate."

Beca smiled.

The girls all went inside the gym, leaving Beca last. She looked around and smiled. It was dark, the chairs were black in that small auditorium and there was a white board down in the middle along with 8 chairs lined up in two rows.

"Alright girls, let's get started! Please take your seats!" Aubrey said.

Beca immediately grabbed one of the chairs and held it, watching the other girls, but to her surprise, they all sat down and gave her weird looks.

"Beca, sit down," Aubrey said.

Beca put the chair where it was and sat down, turning to Aubrey.

"Since we have Beca to add to the choreography now, we must work harder," Aubrey said. "Let's start by cardio while Chloe and I change things a bit to add Beca."

The girls all got up and started running laps. Beca got up and watched them, confused.

"Beca?" Aubrey asked, making the girl turn to her. "Go, you too."

Beca followed the girls and began running. She frowned when she saw Stacie running with her hands on her boobs, holding them. She watched but the none of others were doing that so she didn't do it.

After running 10 laps, the girls made it back to Aubrey and Chloe and they began. Chloe was sent to teach Beca while Aubrey helped the others.

Beca looked more lost than ever but she repeated the movements Chloe was showing her and she looked happy when Chloe smiled at her.

"You're a very fast learner, Beca!" Chloe said. "Arlight, from the top. 1, 2, 3, 4."

Chloe sang and did the steps, watching as Beca repeated. She smiled when she was done.

"Nice!" she said.

"Are you gonna sing that song?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, why?" Chloe asked.

"That's boring," Beca said simply.

"Well, you can ask Aubrey about changing but I doubt she'll hear you," Chloe said with a chuckle.

"Why not, she has ears," Beca said. She didn't even give Chloe a chance to reply before she walked over to Aubrey. "Human Aubrey, can we please change the song?"

Aubrey frowned and crossed her arms.

"Why?"

"Because that song is boring and too old," Beca said simply.

Aubrey and the girls gasped. Beca wasn't saying it as an insult, she didn't even seem to know what she said.

"See Chloe? I told you she'd hear me!" Beca said before turning back to Aubrey.

"Beca, this is your first day so I'll go easy on you, but these are the songs we're gonna sing, okay?" Aubrey spoke with a smile that didn't look at all friendly.

Beca frowned. She stared deep in Aubrey's eyes for a very long time. The blonde turned back to the front and was about to start the choreography again when Beca interrupted her.

"You have OCD," she said.

"How do you know?" Aubrey asked.

"You like it when things are under your control, you're very stressed," Beca said and raised her eyebrows. "You make a very strong leader, but you're hurt."

Aubrey stared at her with wide eyes. Beca just tilted her head to the side.

"How do you.. What?" Aubrey asked, gagging.

Chloe quickly made her way over and pushed Aubrey to the side.

Beca just stared as they whispered and Aubrey took deep breaths.

"Okay, girls. Beca has learned the steps so she'll go in her spot and learn with you," Chloe announced as Aubrey regained herself.

The girls gave Beca a weird look as they began rehearsing the choreography. The brunette definitely wasn't an ordinary girl, there was something else to her. Something that was starting to scare some of the girls, especially Aubrey.


	5. A Whole Other World

**Futuristic Lover**

by **AnnaKendrick47**

Rated: **M**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - A Whole Other World**

It had been a couple of weeks after Beca became a Bella. One afternoon, she went out in the morning and came back by lunch with a lot of boxes full of clothes, her laptop, a DJ table, laptops and shoes. The girls helped her move everything to her new room and her and Amy organized the stuff around her room.

Beca was happy, but Fat Amy noticed she always slept after her and woke before her. When Fat Amy woke up once, to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, the brunette was sitting on her bed, looking around with a small smile, wide awake and dressed already.

Chloe was the only one who didn't seem to be scared or suspicious of Beca. Sure, the brunette was different but she thought that was cute. She was trying to spend more time with the little brunette.

She did think about the green creature, though. Since Beca showed up, she never saw it again. She hoped the brunette didn't scare the creature away.

One Thursday afternoon, it was only Beca and Chloe in the house. The brunette was sitting on the couch, a pile of pocket books on her right side and she was holding one.

Chloe was studying as she heard a weird leafing noise coming from Beca. She looked up and saw the girl leafing through the book and put it to her left side before grabbing another and do the same thing.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"Reading," Beca said, putting the book on her left and grabbing another.

"I doubt you can read that fast," Chloe asked with a scoff.

"But I can," Beca said, leafing through a book before putting it down.

Chloe watched her with a frown. The brunette picked up the first Harry Potter book and leafed through it before smiling. She grabbed the second before leafing through it.

"This is very interesting!" Beca said, grabbing the third book.

"Okay, this is weird!" Chloe got up. "What, you can actually read that fast, you basically discovered Aubrey's whole personality without even knowing her, you don't know how to do anything basically, what are you?"

Beca didn't answer, she seemed scared. Chloe went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, she looked back and saw Beca holding her pencil, writing something on her Physics textbook. She immediately put the glass down and ran over.

"No! No!" she said. "That's my textbook!"

Beca looked up at her and dropped the pencil. She had answered all the questions on a page. And they were all correct. Chloe's mouth fell open and she grabbed the book, inspecting all the answers.

"How did do you do all this?" Chloe asked, amazed.

Beca shrugged.

"It's very basic, really," she said.

"Well then you gotta teach me 'cause I don't know any of this 'basic' stuff," Chloe said.

Beca smiled.

"Sure, I'll teach you human Chloe," she smiled.

 _There it is again! Why does she call me 'human Chloe'?_ , Chloe thought and took her seat.

"Okay, explain it to me," Chloe asked.

Beca sat by her and began explaining to Chloe how she did all those equations. It did seem complicated but the brunette sounded like she got it all figured out.

Chloe looked up at her and watched her talk. When she looked at Chloe, she smiled. Chloe smiled back.

"You're very cute, you know that?" Chloe asked.

"I am?" Beca asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Do you.. Do you like girls by any chance?"

Beca seemed confused.

"Of course I do," she said.

Chloe grinned.

"Would you like to go out for coffee with me one time?" Chloe asked.

"How about dinner? I'd like to eat with you, human Chloe," Beca said.

Chloe grinned even wider.

"Great, it's a date," she said. "This Friday?"

"Okay," Beca smiled and Chloe nodded.

oO0Oo

It wasn't a secret that Chloe had developed a little crush on Beca, the girl was adorable! And very hot, if what she saw the day she first met her was anything to go by.

The two met her on an Italian restaurant on campus. Chloe was wearing her favorite coral dress and Beca was wearing dark purple skinny jeans, a Batman t-shirt and converse. The brunette looked through the menu quietly.

"We could split a pizza, how about that?" Chloe suggested. "Do you like pepperoni?"

"I don't know, I've never tried it," Beca said.

"You've _never_ tried pepperoni?" Chloe asked. "You have to! We're splitting a pepperoni pizza!"

Beca smiled. Chloe called the waiter over to take their order.

"We'd like a large pepperoni pizza, I'm having water, what do you want to drink, Beca?" Chloe asked.

Beca frowned.

"You can _drink_ water?" she asked.

The waiter looked at her as if she'd grown two heads while Chloe laughed.

"Yeah," she said.

"Great, I'll have water too, please and a plate of fettucine alfredo," Beca said with a smile.

"Beca, are you sure you can eat all that?" Chloe asked.

"Of course," Beca said.

"So.. where are you from, Beca?" Chloe asked.

Beca seemed lost again.

"I'm from here. Earth. America," Beca said. "I am from here, Atlanta,"

"Really?" Chloe asked, deciding to ignore the weird first answer she got, "That's nice."

Beca smiled.

It wasn't long before the waiter came back with their pizza and Beca's fettucine.

Chloe whether to be impressed or incredibly grossed out that Beca could actually eat everything she ordered. She ate 9 slices of pizza and the entire plate of fettucine. She offered Chloe a smile when she was done and the redhead giggled.

"You're so adorable," she said.

Beca smiled wider.

"You are beautiful," Beca said.

Chloe blushed deeply with a giggle.

The redhead got out her wallet to pay and Beca did the same. Chloe giggled and shook her head.

"Put that away, I'm paying," Chloe said.

"I'm paying too," Beca said. "I ate, therefore I must pay."

"I'm paying for you," Chloe smiled.

"You can do that?" Beca asked.

"Yes," Chloe giggled again.

Beca smiled and let Chloe pay before the two started heading back to the Bellas House. Chloe opened the door to see the girls weren't home, so she smiled, let Beca in and turn to look at her.

"Wanna hang out in my room for a while? Aubrey's not here," Chloe asked.

"Okay," Beca said.

The brunette followed Chloe upstairs to her room. She looked around the room once they were there and Chloe sat on the bed.

"So what's your major?" Chloe asked.

"Music theory," Beca said.

"That's interesting," Chloe said. "Do you like music?"

"Music is fascinating, I love the way it sounds," Beca said.

"Yeah, me too," Chloe said.

Chloe giggled as she watched Beca look at her pictures curiously.

"Beca, can I ask you a question?" Chloe asked with a frown.

"Yeah," Beca said, turning to look at Chloe.

"Why are you.. so clueless to how the world works?" Chloe asked. "I find it adorable but.. what is it about?"

Beca looked lost again, she opened and closed her mouth several times before she stopped.

"You know you can tell me the truth, right? I wanna get to know you," Chloe got up and grabbed Beca's hands.

"You do?" Beca asked.

"Yes," Chloe said. "Because I find it really adorable but I wanna know why do you do it?"

Beca smiled but looked down.

"I have a secret but I can't tell you," she said.

"Of course you can," Chloe moved a strand of hair behind the brunette's ear, moving closer to her. "I won't judge you, I promise."

Beca smiled but said nothing.

"You know, you really are beautiful, I love your hair," Beca said, grabbing Chloe's hair.

Chloe barely noticed she was avoiding the question but she didn't mind. As long as Beca continued complimenting her.

Chloe cupped her cheek and slowly leaned in. She didn't seem to receive any red flags so she shut her eyes and touched her lips to Beca's, humming quietly. She grabbed the girl's face and pulled her closer, moving her head to the side and licked the brunette's lips, begging for entrance, which was never granted. The brunette just moved her head to the side.

Chloe giggled and pulled apart.

"You know, I have a crush on you, Beca," she said.

Beca seemed surprised.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yeah," Chloe giggled.

"Was this thing we just did? Was this a kiss?" Beca asked.

Chloe chuckled.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "See? This is what I mean, you don't know what a kiss is.. Why?"

Beca sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone," Beca said.

"Okay, I promise," Chloe smiled, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck.

"Umm I'm what you humans would call.. an alien.." Beca said carefully before looking back at Chloe.

Chloe laughed loudly.

"Yeah, right," she said.

"I'm serious," Beca said.

"Well, you look pretty human to me," Chloe said.

"But I'm not," Beca protested.

"Prove it then," Chloe said.

Beca stepped back, closing the door. Chloe just watched with crossed arms as the girl slowly grew in size and turned green. The redhead slowly uncrossed her arms and her eyes grew in size when Beca's eyes grew wide and turned dark purple. She lost her mouth and nose and her ears grew bigger and became pointed.

She stood in front of Chloe, slightly taller than her, looking at her.

Chloe was obviously dumbstruck. She stared at Beca in front of her for several minutes before she slowly moved closer.

"So you're the one that I've been seeing!" she said. "You're beautiful!"

Beca's green head titled to the size.

"You're fascinating," Chloe whispered as she touched Beca's arm and she gasped when she saw it glow under her touch.

Beca turned back into a human and looked at Chloe, who was still amazed.

"Wow!" the redhead said.

"Yeah," Beca said.

"Wait, why are you on Earth? How can you speak English?" Chloe asked.

"I came to study humans from up close," Beca said. "And I can speak all the languages known by humans."

Chloe didn't say anything, she just thought about it for a bit.

"Tell me more!" Chloe said. "Where are you from? How can you turn into a human?"

"Well.. I'm from a planet in another dimension called Saluvia. Us Saluvians adapt to survive, that's how I can turn into a human. I can turn into anyone," Beca said.

"Really? Can you turn into Aubrey?" Chloe asked eagerly.

Beca scoffed and, seconds later, Chloe was standing in front of Aubrey.

"Chloe, we are not changing the songs!" Beca spoke before turning into Stacie. She smirked at Chloe and grabbed her own boobs.

Chloe laughed.

Beca then turned into Chloe and the redhead stepped back.

"That's creepy!" she said.

Beca laughed before turning back into herself.

"That is awesome!" Chloe said.

"Look, Chloe, you can't tell anyone, I can't let your government find out about me, they'll probably want to do experiments on me," Beca rolled her eyes.

"And how do you know math?" Chloe asked.

"Our math, physics and chemistry are more advanced than yours. We have much more elements than your Periodic Table of Elements," Beca said. "It really amazes me that humans haven't discovered more elements."

Chloe chuckled and shook her head.

"By the way, I'm sorry about your broken window," Beca said, offering Chloe a sheepish look. "I didn't know the wind would push me into it."

" _You_ broke our window?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. I also broke the window in the basement," Beca said. "I was trying to fit in so I turned into a rat,"

"A rat?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I thought you'd find me cute but then you screamed and tried to kill me so I realized humans don't like rats," Beca said. "Then I turned into dogs, cats, different people but you never opened the basement door."

"But you sneaked into my room several times at night, how did you do that?" Chloe asked.

"I turned into mosquitoes and flies to move around the house," Beca said. "And you were so.. fascinating, your hair, your mouth! It was all so beautiful, I wanted to see you from up close!"

Chloe blushed.

"How did you read Aubrey's mind that day?" Chloe asked, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"I didn't read her mind, I found out about her personality and her traces," Beca said. "I can do that with anyone."

"Really? What else can you do?" Chloe asked.

"I can alter the mood in a room, I can make instant friends with someone, I can give you hallucinations, I can turn random objects into metal and I can manipulate electronic objects," Beca said.

"Wow! Can you fly?" Chloe asked.

"No," Beca said with a scoff.

Chloe looked disappointed.

"But this is so cool!" Chloe asked. "What made you come to meet humans?"

"Well.. you humans are social creatures, Saluvians aren't. We don't have reproductive organs, as you saw, we don't reproduce like you," Beca said.

"Then how do you do it?" Chloe asked.

"Like cells, we duplicate our material then split," Beca said. "We can live our entire lives alone, we don't need to live in groups."

Chloe nodded in understanding.

"That thing you guys do? With the mini humans? I find that amazing!" Beca said.

"Mini humans?" Chloe asked, puzzled.

"Yeah! Those that look like us! Big eyes, big head, naked, don't know how to talk, make weird loud noises?" Beca asked.

"Oh you mean babies!" Chloe laughed. "Yeah, babies are awesome."

"Yeah, babies! We don't have babies in my planet," Beca said.

"Wow! It's like you're so behind!" Chloe said.

Beca rolled her eyes.

" _We_ are behind? A baby takes 18 years to be completely independent, that's too long! Besides, everytime a catastrophe happens in your planet, you have to restart the whole evolution process," Beca said.

Chloe crossed her arms and frowned.

"We're very strong animals," Chloe said.

"I'm sorry to tell you but you're weak and here's the proof: if I were to hold you underwater, you'd drown and die. If you held me underwater, I'd adapt to it," Beca said and Chloe went silent. "But I'm not here to put you down, you are very fascinating creatures."

"Then what are you here for?" Chloe asked.

"Basically I'm here because I wanna study your reproduction. All I know is you get naked and push your bodies together, making weird noises," Beca explained, pushing her hands together so Chloe would get it.

Chloe looked confused for a few seconds before she uncrossed her arms.

"Oh! You mean sex?" Chloe asked.

"Yes! Sex!" Beca said. "I wanna know about it."

Chloe laughed.

"Okay, well.. What do you wanna know?" Choe asked.

"Everything!" Beca said.

Chloe sighed and sat down on her bed, Beca did the same, watching her closely. She was about to open her mouth when the door opened and Aubrey came in, sweating in her workout clothes.

"What are you guys doing?" Aubrey asked, grabbing her water bottle and drinking big gulps of it.

"Chloe is going to teach me about sex!" Beca said with a smile.

Aubrey choked on her water and Chloe facepalmed, holding a giggle. The blonde gave them weird looks.

"Okay, well… whatever you guys do, stay away from my bed," she said before going to the closet to grab a change of clothes.

Beca frowned and looked at Chloe, confused. The redhead took a deep breath.

"First, I gotta teach you how to be more human," Chloe said. "'Cause right now, you're very weird."

Beca just smiled in appreciation. She was going to learn how to be human from a beautiful human! That was amazing!


	6. Chloe Beale's Guide to Being Human

**Futuristic Lover**

by **AnnaKendrick47**

Rated: **M**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Chloe Beale's Guide to Being Human**

On a Saturday morning, Chloe went to Beca's room to find her already awake, sitting on her bed. She smiled and indicated her to follow her. The two left the house and started walking around the lake in front of the house.

"So, first lesson: humans don't wake up at 4 AM, all ready and dressed like you do," Chloe said.

"But I don't need to sleep all night," Beca said.

"Well that's okay, but at least lay down and pretend to sleep so you don't freak Amy out," Chloe said. Beca nodded. "Second lesson; stop calling everyone 'human Chloe', 'human Aubrey', no human being says that ever."

Beca nodded again.

"You don't have to speak so slowly, you look dumb," Chloe said. "Don't open your eyes so much and don't stare at people so much."

"Okay," Beca nodded.

"You can't say I'm going to teach you about sex, that's weird," Chloe said.

"Why?" Beca asked with a frown.

"Because sex is something usually private and intimate. Usually, humans have sex with people they really care about," Chloe said. "Except for Stacie, she just wants to hump anything that moves."

Chloe chuckled but Beca didn't see the humor.

"Don't talk about elements, usually humans aren't as smart as you," Chloe said.

Beca nodded.

"You're all so delicate," Beca said.

Chloe glared at her.

"Sorry," Beca said sheepishly. "I'd like to watch humans having sex, where can I see that?"

"Well, you can't, not in person, only a few humans would allow you," Chloe said. "I can show you some porno movies."

"What are those?" Beca asked.

"Those are movies that show people having sex," Chloe said. "And humans have.. We have a way to get close to people, we usually flirt with them, ask them out, kiss them, you know."

"Oh! So _that's_ what we were doing when we went out to eat!" Beca said.

"Well, yeah," Chloe said.

"I wanna know how to flirt, how do you flirt?" Beca asked.

"You usually tell the other person they're beautiful, sexy, hot, you compliment them," Chloe said. "I think you're very cute, for instance."

"Thanks! I think you are a beautiful, fascinating human and you must be great at sex," Beca said.

Chloe blushed furiously and giggled nervously.

"We usually say 'great in bed', it's more subtle," Chloe said.

"Why are your cheeks red?" Beca frowned.

"You complimented me," Chloe blushed again. "And I liked it."

Beca smiled.

"You also have beautiful breasts," Beca said, making Chloe blush harder.

"When have you seen my boobs?" Chloe asked.

"The night I broke your window, you weren't wearing a shirt. That's why I showed up naked, I thought humans also lived naked," Beca explained.

Chloe blushed and crossed her arms over her boobs.

"Well we don't, so after taking a shower, don't walk around the house naked. Actually, don't ever do that," Chloe said.

"Noted, thanks," Beca nodded. "What else?"

Chloe made a thinking face.

"Oh! I saw your body when I met you and girl you gotta shave, human girls don't really like hair on their bodies," Chloe said.

Beca frowned and pointed at Chloe's head.

"You have hair! Beautiful, red hair," Beca grabbed some of her hair and brought her face close to it, sniffing it. "Your hair smells so good, human Chloe,"

Chloe giggled and blushed before pushing Beca away.

"Thanks, but hair on our heads is normal. I mean hair on your armpits, legs and even down there," Chloe said.

"Down there?" Beca tilted her head.

"Yeah, your downstairs area?" Chloe asked. "Your pussy?"

"Oh you mean this?" Beca grabbed her own vagina through her jeans. Chloe's eyes widened and she moved Beca's hand away.

"Don't do that in public!" she said.

"Why not?" Beca asked.

"Because those are your private parts! No one is supposed to touch that without your consent and you're not supposed to grab that in public!" Chloe said. "People can call the police on you."

Beca looked scared and she raised her hands.

"Okay, I'm never touching that again!" Beca said. "You said pussy when this is clearly a vagina, why?"

"Well vagina isn't the only name you can call it," Chloe said. "Vagina is a medical term."

"What are the other names for vagina?" Beca asked curiously.

"There's pussy, cunt, twat, va jay jay, fanny, vag, snatch, there are a lot depending the language you speak," Chloe said.

"Wow! That's a lot of names for one thing!" Beca said. "What do people usually call it?"

"I usually call it pussy, a lot of people do actually," Chloe said. Beca nodded.

"Okay," Beca said. "Human Chloe, may I please see your pussy?"

Chloe choked on air and she had to stop walking to recompose herself. Beca just stared back at her.

"What? No!" Chloe said with a laugh.

"Why not? I've studied but I've never seen a vagina on a human," Beca said.

"Still no," Chloe laughed. "The only way I'd let you see my pussy is if we were to have sex."

"Great! How can I get started on that?" Beca asked.

"Why don't you ask someone else to see their pussy? Stacie probably would let you see hers no problem!" Chloe said.

"But I don't wanna see Stacie's, I wanna see yours," Beca said simply. "I chose you, human Chloe."

"Chose me for what?" Chloe frowned.

"To be my human," Beca said.

"Okay, let's make one thing clear: I'm not yours, I'm not going back with you to Saluvia," Chloe said.

"Oh okay. I wasn't going to take you back," Beca promised. "I just mean.. I find you more fascinating than the other humans so I chose you."

Chloe blushed again and let out a small smile.

"I wanna learn how to be a human with you," Beca said.

"That's okay, that's what we're doing," Chloe affirmed. "You know, you're very beautiful. Human or alien."

Beca grinned.

"You like my alien form?" she asked.

"Yes, of course!" Chloe said. "I'll let you study me if you let me study you."

"As long as you don't cut me open," Beca said.

"Same to you," Chloe said.

"Deal," Beca said, holding out her hand. Chloe shook it and they smiled at each other. "How does it start?"

"We should start by going out, getting to know each other better," Chloe said.

"We already went out, we ate together, you kissed me," Beca said.

"Yeah but that was just a peck, we didn't even make out," Chloe said.

Beca stopped with a determined look. She grabbed Chloe's head and pressed her lips to hers. Chloe was surprised, but not pleasantly surprised. The kiss was horrible, Beca only used her tongue, licking all over Chloe's mouth, her teeth, even her nose.

The redhead pulled apart with a disgusted look on her face.

"Okay, before you try to kiss me, you should learn how to kiss first," Chloe said and took a seat by a bench.

"Teach me, Chloe!" Beca said. "I've never had a mouth before!"

Chloe laughed when she realized that and shook her head as Beca took a seat next to her.

"Okay, let's think," Chloe said to herself. "When you start a kiss, you will start slow, first just press your lips softly to mine, move your head to the side and just.. Enjoy it."

"Can I try it?" Beca asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"Wait, am I supposed to close me eyes?" Beca asked. "You did when you kissed me."

"Yes, you are. Kissing with open eyes is weird," Chloe said.

Beca nodded and leaned in. Both girls closed their eyes and Beca did what Chloe told her, she softly pressed her lips to Chloe's, tilting her head to the side. The redhead hummed in response and pulled apart.

"Wow, that was good!" Chloe said. "I think you're ready to try tongue."

"Yes! What do I do?" Beca asked eagerly.

"We start the same way, then I'm gonna lick your lips and you're gonna open your mouth and allow my tongue in," Chloe said. She felt weird explaining this to someone but Beca was a freaking alien who never had a mouth! "And you can use your tongue too, but not too much, don't shove it down my throat, just go with your instincts and don't bite me. Teeth are usually not included, unless for kinky stuff but you're not ready for that yet."

"Okay," Beca said. "Lay it on me."

Chloe chuckled but leaned in, kissing Beca softly. She loved that the girl was getting to be a good kisser. She tilted her head to the side and licked the brunette's lips and this time, she parted her lips and allowed the redhead's tongue in. She wasn't crazy with her tongue, she moved her tongue against Chloe's softly, just the right way.

Chloe hummed in response, grabbing Beca's neck and pulling her closer and the girl did the same. The redhead was pleasantly surprised, Beca was a really great kisser, it felt like she got better by the minute. Chloe got bold and bit the girl's lip before kissing away the pain. Which was a mistake because when Beca tried, she bit Chloe's lip way too hard, drawing blood.

"Ow!" Chloe said, holding her bleeding lip. "You bit me!"

"You bit me too!" Beca said. "I thought I could, it felt good."

"Well important note: don't bite the hell out me, just lightly," Chloe said. "Remember? Humans are fragile."

"Sorry, sorry," Beca said.

"Come on, let's go home, I wanna wash this lip," Chloe said, getting up.

Beca sighed and followed her, apologizing all the way. Chloe didn't really mind, she knew the brunette didn't really mean to hurt her, she was just trying to do the same thing as Chloe.

Chloe sighed as they made their way back. She still had a lot to teach Beca, but she was a little bit frustrated with herself. She was pretty sure she was falling in love with an alien. A freaking alien! A very cute and adorable alien.


	7. Beca Mitchell: The Super Alien

**Futuristic Lover**

by **AnnaKendrick47**

Rated: **M**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Beca Mitchell: The Super Alien**

As the two girls entered the house, Stacie, Aubrey, Cynthia Rose, Jessica and Ashley were in the living room watching TV. Chloe rushed to the kitchen to grab a napkin to stop her lip from bleeding while Beca just sat on the couch.

"Chloe, what happened to your lip?!" Aubrey asked, standing up to help her best friend.

"Sorry, I bit her," Beca said with a sorry look.

"What? How?" Aubrey asked.

"I was just teaching Beca how to kiss," Chloe said. "And she bit the hell out of me."

"I said I was sorry!" Beca said with a roll of her eyes.

"Are you guys dating?" Stacie asked.

"No," Chloe said.

"Oh just doing it?" Stacie asked knowingly.

"Doing what?" Beca asked.

"You know… humping," Stacie said but Beca looked even more confused. "Sleeping together? Having sex?"

"Ooooh!" Beca said. "No, we're not. Sex is an intimate thing, you usually do it with someone you really care about."

Stacie frowned.

"Doesn't matter, we're not having sex and I have to start lunch. Wanna help me Becs?" Chloe asked. Aubrey made her way back to the couch.

"Becs?" Beca looked puzzled.

"Yeah, it's a nickname," Chloe said and managed a smile despite holding a bloody napkin to her lip.

Beca grinned wider than Chloe had ever seen her. The brunette turned to the girls, looking proud.

"I have a nickname!" she said before getting up to help Chloe. The girls giggled at Beca's antics.

"We're gonna have shrimp risotto, everything is in the fridge," Chloe said, putting the napkin down and grabbing a new one.

"I can help you," Beca said. She stepped closer to a confused Chloe and took the napkin from her bleeding lip. She held her head with both hands and softly rubbed her lip with her thumb from side to side.

Chloe was confused, but when Beca stepped apart she noticed her lip was no longer bleeding, it was no longer cut open. Chloe touched her lip several times, her eyes wide before she looked at Beca, who offered her a smile.

"Wow!" she said.

Beca smiled and went over to the fridge to grab the things Chloe wanted.

"What do we need?" Beca asked.

"Onions, garlic, shrimp, white wine," Chloe said.

Beca grabbed those things and put them on the counter.

"I'll start chopping the garlic, you chop the onions," Chloe said. She gave Beca a knife and the brunette looked alarmed at the size of it. "Just don't cut your fingers."

Beca nodded and Chloe gave her a cutting board. The brunette cut an onion in half without unpeeling it, which got Chloe's attention.

"You need to peel them first. This orange-y parts are papery parts, you have to remove them, we don't eat that," Chloe said.

"Okay," Beca said and started to carefully peel the onions. After that, she grabbed the knife and started slicing the onions.

Chloe was pretty proud, so she turned around to chop the garlic.

The girls in the living room went back to watching the TV and everything was going smoothly. Chloe was having fun cooking with Beca, until she heard a very loud noise from the knife hitting the wooden cutting board and Beca said 'ow!' and Chloe looked at her.

Beca was holding her bleeding right hand, her index finger was missing. It was fucking missing!

Chloe turned white and had to hold the counter so she wouldn't fall to the ground, Aubrey went white as a ghost and started screaming, Jessica and Ashley screamed for a while before Ashley fainted, Stacie started screaming bloody murder while Cynthia Rose held her mouth so she wouldn't puke.

"Stacie, call an ambulance!" Aubrey said.

Stacie shakily grabbed her phone, but Beca interrupted her before she could dial.

"Don't worry, I'll just put it back," Beca said as though she hadn't just cut her finger off. She grabbed the finger from the cutting board and held it against her hand.

Chloe was hoping it wouldn't work, so the girls wouldn't ask any questions. But Beca just held the finger in place for a few seconds before flexing the fingers of the same hand, which was still bloody. She smiled and went to the sink to wash away the blood.

The girls were shocked. All silent and pale. Did that actually just happen? Did Beca put her finger back and it actually _worked?!_

Aubrey stood up, she grabbed the bloody knife Beca had been using and pointed at her.

"Who the fuck are you?!" she screamed, her hand shaking.

Chloe's eyes widened and she stepped in front of Beca, who hid behind her and started shaking.

"You said no one would hurt me!" Beca said to Chloe.

"What the fuck are you?!" Aubrey screamed again. "How can you do that?!"

"Aubrey, calm down," Chloe said.

"Move, Chloe," Aubrey said.

"Let's all calm down," Chloe said.

Beca looked up at Aubrey from behind Chloe and in a blink of an eye, Aubrey stopped shaking and dropped the knife back on the counter, taking deep breaths.

"Beca, I think you should tell them the truth," Chloe said.

Beca looked unsure but nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm an alien," Beca said.

The girls all laughed, including Aubrey. Beca offered Chloe an 'I told you' look and the redhead rolled her eyes. She went to the windows and closed each blind so no one would look inside before she turned to Beca.

"Show them," she said.

The girls looked confused but they all looked at Beca. Some gasped as they watch her turn into her true form, green body, pointed ears, huge dark purple eyes.

Aubrey stepped back with wide eyes as Beca levitated over her.

"You were in our room! You were trying to attack Chloe!" Aubrey said. "You will not abduct us!"

"Beca's not here to abduct anyone!" Chloe said. "She just wants to get to know humans!"

Aubrey narrowed her eyes and looked back at Beca.

"You will not abduct any of us!" she said.

The dark purple eyes seemed look up as if Beca was trying to roll her alien eyes before the ear piercing noise started again and all the girls groaned.

"How do you do that?!" Chloe asked.

"That's me talking in my natural language," Beca's voice came from the alien, very echo-y. The girls were confused because Alien Beca didn't have a mouth.

"Well then please stop," Aubrey said.

"Sorry. I guess us Saluvians have more advanced ears, I thought you understood me," Beca spoke again.

"We don't," Aubrey said.

"What were you saying anyway?" Stacie asked.

"I was saying I'm not going to abduct any of you," Beca said before she turned back into a human. "I just want to live among you."

"And none of you can tell anyone about this, we can't let the government find out about Beca," Chloe said.

The girls all nodded before looking back at Beca.

"Oh so that's why you were teaching Beca how to kiss! She's an alien! She doesn't have a mouth!" Stacie said.

"And that's why you eat a lot?" Ashley asked.

"I never had a mouth before, eating feels awesome!" Beca said with a smile. "Though I like kissing a lot better."

Stacie got up and walked over to Beca. Before any of the Bellas could say anything, Stacie grabbed Beca by the back of her neck and kissed her. Beca was alarmed but she didn't push Stacie away. Chloe gasped and crossed her arms.

Stacie pulled apart after a few seconds and she looked excited.

"Wow! For an alien with no mouth you're an awesome kisser!" Stacie said.

"Thanks but I'd rather just kiss human Chloe," Beca said and walked over to Chloe, grabbing her arm.

Chloe blushed and felt a little bit better. Stacie crossed her arms.

"Chloe what the hell? An _alien?!_ What if she gets you pregnant?!" Aubrey asked.

"Aubrey, open your eyes, she's a girl, she won't get me pregnant!" Chloe said.

"I resent that," Beca's voice was masculine. Chloe jumped when she looked at her side and saw a brown haired man with dark blue eyes and a dazzling smile.

Stacie looked even more excited.

"Well hello," Stacie spoke with a flirtatious smile. Beca shot her a weird look before turning back into Beca.

"See my point Chloe?" Aubrey asked.

"Human Aubrey, don't be scared, I'm not gonna hurt Chloe, I promise," Beca said.

"And I trust her, Aubs," Chloe said. "We're not even dating!"

Aubrey crossed her arms.

"But you kissed her," she said.

"Okay, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, okay?" Chloe said. "If I wanna kiss an alien, I can kiss an alien. Never thought I'd say that."

"Aubrey can't you see this is exciting?! We have a freaking alien in our group!" Jessica said.

"Did you see how she healed herself?" Ashley asked. "If she can do that, imagine all the possibilities!"

Aubrey sighed.

"We have to throw a party! Booze, food, drinking games, we have to give Beca the whole human college experience!" Stacie said.

"Agreed!" Cynthia Rose said.

"Tonight! I can get the drinks, Chloe you can get the food," Stacie said.

The girls all squealed in excitement. Beca smiled, happy to be a part of something. Chloe smiled at her but Aubrey still had her arms crossed. She still didn't trust Beca despite what Chloe said. She was from a different planet for Christ's sake!


	8. Beca's Kryptonite

**Futuristic Lover**

by **AnnaKendrick47**

Rated: **M**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Beca's** **Kryptonite**

By 6 PM, the girls had bought drinks, candy, food, red solo cups and they had bought different decorations. Aubrey, Jessica, Ashley and Chloe were putting different string lights around the house, some balloons even which Chloe insisted wasn't necessary.

"What are those?" Beca asked, grabbing a balloon.

"Balloons," Chloe said, turning to look at Beca.

Beca smiled and squeezed the balloons with her hands, making it pop. She screamed and protected her head.

Chloe laughed out loud and went to meet her, grabbing the parts of the balloons and kissing the brunette's cheek.

"You are so adorable! Balloons are full of air so if you squeeze them, they blow up," Chloe said.

"Oh," Beca said. "I won't squeeze them again."

Chloe giggled and shook her head, placing the pieces of the balloon in the trash before going back to helping the other girls.

"Can I fill a balloon?" Beca asked.

"Sure, there's balloons on the counter," Chloe pointed and Beca smiled.

Beca grabbed a white balloon and put it on her mouth and started blowing. When it did nothing, she frowned and blew harder. The balloon instantly filled up but it popped instantly. Beca jumped and looked disappointed. She looked at Chloe and the redhead was giggling.

"Don't blow so hard," Chloe said.

"Sorry," Beca said.

"That's okay, you can blow up as many balloons as you want," Chloe said.

"Not all of them, please!" Aubrey said. "We want to use those balloons for the next birthday party!"

"Beca do you have a birth date?" Chloe asked curiously, climbing back up on the ladder.

"No," Beca said.

"That's so sad!" Jessica said.

"We should create a birth date for you," Ashley said.

"Wait, my fellow Saluvians gave me a human birth certificate!" Beca ran upstairs to her room to check. She came back with a birth certificate. "It says here November 5th, 1994."

"That's great, we can celebrate your birthday!" Jessica said.

"It's gonna be amazing!" Ashley said.

"We can ask Stacie to bake you a cake since you love her food so much," Chloe said.

Beca grinned.

"I'm very excited! I'd love to try human Stacie's cake!" Beca said.

"We've talked about this, Beca; no calling us 'human Stacie', use our names," Chloe said.

Beca nodded.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting," she said.

The girls chuckled.

"Girls! Girls! Can I invite the Trebles?" Stacie came down and asked.

"Stacie, this is to celebrate Beca! If the Trebles come, they might find out!" Chloe said.

"No one but us can know about Beca, Stacie," Aubrey said. "Don't invite the Trebles."

Stacie rolled her eyes but went back upstairs.

"We're gonna eat some leftovers before we start this party," Aubrey said. "We can't drink with empty stomachs."

"Why?" Beca asked.

"Because we'll get drunk super fast," Aubrey said.

Beca frowned.

"But what about when you guys drink during meal time?" Beca asked.

"That's different. The drinks we're talking about now have alcohol, alcohol can get humans drunk," Aubrey said. "It's when you get usually dizzy, you think anything is funny, you do things you wouldn't do if you were sober."

"That sounds stupid, why do you do it?" Beca asked.

"Because sometimes it's fun," Chloe said. "You'll see. If alcohol even has an effect on you."

"Which I doubt," Aubrey said. "You seem to be immune to everything else."

"Girls I'm gonna start heating up the leftovers, I'm getting hungry," Chloe climbed down the ladder and went to the kitchen.

"May I have an omelet please Chloe?" Beca asked.

"Sure! Wanna learn how to make one?" Chloe asked, taking out two eggs.

"Okay," Beca said eagerly.

Chloe grabbed the containers full of food, a tomato and some basil. She put the tomato next to the eggs on the stove and stood next to Beca.

"Okay, you have to break the egg and put the contents into a bowl," Chloe placed a bowl in front of Beca.

Beca grabbed the egg and squeezed it with her hand and smiled at Chloe when it broke. Chloe chuckled and shook her head.

"No, like this," Chloe cleaned Beca's hand and grabbed another egg, breaking it the way it was supposed to and Beca nodded.

"Okay, this is easy," Beca said, grabbing another egg and carefully breaking it into the bowl.

Chloe clapped excitedly and kissed the brunette's cheek, who smiled proudly. She gave Beca a fork and told her to mix the yolk and the egg white so it became one thing while Chloe cut and added the tomato and basil.

"Hold on, let me find other stuff to add," Beca said and walked around the kitchen, grabbing different sauces and spices. Chloe didn't interfere, she wasn't the one who was going to eat that omelet anyway.

"Okay now you turn on the stove, like this," Chloe showed her. "Hold the frying pan with one hand and with your dominant hand you use the spatula to mix, if you want scrambled eggs, or you just let it cook before you flip it."

Chloe allowed Beca to cook by herself and she didn't even need to tell Beca when she could flip, Beca seemed to know. The brunette smiled proudly.

"You're doing great!" Chloe said.

Beca grinned proudly. After a few more minutes, the omelet was done, so Chloe held the plate. The brunette put the frying pan in the sink and sat on the counter to eat her omelet. Of course, she devoured it pretty quickly, she left only one piece she held out for Chloe.

"Try it!" she said. "I made it, try it!"

Chloe had a disgusted look on her face but she stepped closer and ate the piece Beca gave her. The brunette looked at her eagerly and Chloe smiled with a hum.

"Oh my God! This is so good! It's almost orgasmic!" Chloe said, making the other girls laugh.

"What does that mean?" Beca frowned.

"It means it can give someone an orgasm. It's a joke," Chloe said.

"Oh! What's an orgasm?" Beca asked.

The girls all looked at Chloe and chuckled. The redhead turned red and looked at Beca nervously.

"An orgasm is when people having sex feel so great, it's the best sensation ever," Chloe said.

"What? An orgasm? Oh yes!" Stacie said, coming down the stairs, only listening to Chloe's last sentence. The busty brunette went over to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"That's good to know," Beca said.

"Oh you were telling Beca about orgasms?" Stacie asked, sipping her water.

"Yeah, you see, she's never had one, she never had sex," Chloe said.

Stacie's eyes widened for a moment and she took the bottle from her lips, turning to Beca.

"She hasn't, huh?" Stacie smirked. "You know, Beca, I'm available. I can get you where you need to get."

Chloe made a disgusted face again, which Stacie didn't see.

"No thanks, human Stacie," Beca said. "I mean, Stacie."

"Are you sure?" Stacie smirked again and touched the tip of Beca's nose. "I'd love to know what alien sex feels like."

"Stacie, Beca's mission isn't to have sex with a human," Chloe said.

"It's not but I'd love to," Beca said. "Just not to you, Stacie."

Stacie looked offended and disappointed.

"Maybe you'll change your mind," Stacie winked and went upstairs.

"Stacie, call the others for dinner!" Chloe shouted after the tall brunette.

"Okay!" Stacie said from upstairs.

oO0Oo

The girls all changed into sexy attires, well not so sexy, but they wanted to look best for their party. Stacie, however, wore a red minidress that showed off her curves and had an indecent amount of cleavage. She was trying to flirt with Beca but to no avail. The small brunette didn't seem to know what she was doing.

Chloe was getting very jealous and angry for two reasons; one, Stacie was hitting on Beca and two, not even a month ago, Stacie was going after Chloe. Not that the redhead even wanted Stacie, she was just angry that Stacie could change like that and not even care.

One moment, Stacie went to get a drink and Beca ran to Chloe's side, holding her arm.

"Chloe, save me," Beca said. "Stacie's apparently trying to convince me to have sex with her."

"Don't worry, I'll tell her off," Chloe said.

Beca seemed relieved.

"Okay, girls! Let's play Truth or Dare! Everyone sit down!" Aubrey said.

"Oh so _now_ we can play Truth or Dare?" Stacie asked.

"Beca's never played it," Ashley said.

Chloe took a seat next to Beca. She handed the brunette a cup filled of cranberry vodka and told her to try it, that she would like it. Beca sniffed it and took a sip. She made a weird face and shook her head before looking at Chloe.

"It's nice but why does it seem like it burns my throat?" Beca asked.

"That's alcohol," Chloe said.

Beca smiled and nodded before taking more sips of it, Chloe's eyes widened when she downed the whole cup and burped loudly, making everyone turn to her. She smiled sheepishly and said a quiet 'sorry'.

"Easy there, Beca, there's enough for everyone," Aubrey said.

"It's just so good, can I have another?" Beca asked Chloe.

The redhead giggled and stood up to get more.

"Okay, since I'm the captain, I'll start. Beca, truth or dare?" Aubrey asked.

"Wait, what?" Beca asked, confused.

"Oh, it's a game. You have to choose truth or dare. If you choose truth, we're gonna ask you a question you're gonna have to answer, if you choose dare, we're gonna dare you to do something and you have to do it," Ashley explained.

"Oh! Okay! I choose truth then," Beca said.

"Are they all green aliens like you?" Aubrey asked. "Are they coming too?"

"That was two questions Beca, you don't have to answer the second one," Chloe said.

"No, not all Saluvians are green. _I'm_ green, there are purple, grey, orange, green, blue," Beca thought. "And I think that's it."

"Are there more aliens coming?" Aubrey asked.

"No," Beca said and Aubrey looked relieved.

"Beca, your turn!" Stacie said eagerly.

"What do I have to do?" Beca asked.

"You choose someone and ask them truth or dare," Stacie said.

Chloe came back with Beca's drink and handed it to her before taking her seat next to the alien girl. Beca, again, downed the cup in one go. Her eyes went from dark blue to purple, to orange, to lime green and back to dark blue. She shook her head and laughed loudly.

"I like alcohol," Beca said with a giggle.

Chloe and the girls chuckled at her antics before the redhead nudged Beca.

"Come on, your turn," Chloe said.

"Stacie, truth or dare?" Beca asked.

"I choose dare," Stacie said with a smirk before she sipped her drink.

Beca looked puzzled and Chloe immediately whispered something in her ear. The brunette had a mischievous grin when she looked back at Stacie.

"I dare you to go to the Treble house and flash them!" Beca said.

The girls all erupted in laughter and Stacie looked shocked. She looked at Chloe and the redhead smirked at her before winking.

"I'm not doing that!" she said.

"You have to, you chose dare," Fat Amy reminded her.

"I'm not flashing the Trebles!" Stacie said.

"Well if you aren't," Beca put her cup aside and got up, losing her balance. She turned into Stacie and smirked when the girls gasped, " _I'm_ doing it _for_ you."

Chloe looked almost too happy. She caught a glimpse of the look on Stacie's face before the girls all followed Beca outside.

"Beca! Beca wait! No!" Stacie shouted after her.

Beca led the way with the ever present smirk on her face. She rang the doorbell in the Trebles home as the girls waited and watched from afar. When their captain, Bumper, opened the door surrounded by the other Trebles, Beca lifted her shirt and flashed them, making all the boys crazy. She then turned around and made her way back to the Bellas.

Stacie looked incredulous, she crossed her arms as Beca turned back into herself. She could not believe she had done that.

"You know, you flashed them my boobs without my permission," Stacie said matter-of-factly.

The girls all sat back in the living room. Beca laughed loudly and rested her head on Chloe's shoulder with a hiccup. The Bellas all looked excitedly surprised, they thought the alien girl wouldn't get drunk.

"I want more alcohol," Beca said to Chloe.

"Alright but don't drink in one go and this is your last one," Chloe said before standing up.

Beca nodded obediently.

"Stacie, your turn," Jessica said.

"Beca, truth or dare?" Stacie asked with a glare.

"Can I choose dare this time?" Beca asked with another hiccup.

"Definitely," Stacie smirked.

"I choose dare," Beca said with a drunken laugh.

"Okay, I dare you to make out with one of us," Stacie smirked, crossing her arms.

"Oh great, Stace," Aubrey said sarcastically.

"I wonder who she's gonna choose," Fat Amy said.

Beca looked back at Chloe in the kitchen and she whined.

"Chloe come here!" she said.

Chloe looked up with a giggle and made her way back. She handed Beca her cup and took a sip of her own. Beca took a big sip of her drink before putting it down. She grabbed Chloe by the back of her neck and kissed the redhead's lips fiercely.

Chloe's eyes widened in surprise but she almost immediately relaxed into the kiss and allowed it. She hummed when the brunette licked her lips and she parted them, allowing the entrance.

The girls all gasped when Beca's lips started glowing like a lamp. She placed her hands on Chloe's face and they also started glowing. The places she touched lit up and became brighter and brighter. Until Beca hiccuped during the kiss and accidentally turned into Aubrey, which made many of the girls gasp in surprise and some go 'ewwww', including the blonde.

Chloe pulled apart with she had a startled look on her face as she looked at Beca. Their kisses were becoming so much better, it wasn't anything like kissing a human, Chloe felt different.

Beca turned back into herself and offered Chloe a drunk smile.

"Beca.. why are my lips glowing?" Chloe asked. "And my jawline?"

Beca noticed and touched her skin lightly before laughing.

"Sorry, that happens when I'm at this state us Saluvians call 'qardzum', it means.. more than happiness, it's a state where you feel completely at peace, like you don't need anything else," Beca explained. "And you make me feel like that."

Chloe blushed and smiled. Some of the girls went 'awww', except for Aubrey and Stacie.

"That's so sweet, but when are my lips gonna stop glowing?" she asked, making the girls giggle.

"Oh sorry, that might be a while," Beca said before finishing her drink.

"Okay, Chloe it's your turn," Aubrey said.

Chloe thought. She looked at Beca and thought of a question.

"Beca, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth,"

"What would happen if you.. got a human pregnant?" Chloe asked and by the looks of it, all the girls were interested.

"I don't know," Beca said truthfully. "If a Saluvian were to mate with a human.. they would have a kid that's half human, half Saluvian."

"Yeah that's pretty obvious but you said your kind doesn't have kids, how is an alien kid possible?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Because it'll be half human!" Beca exclaimed impatiently, which made the girls laugh. "I don't know how that would work, that's never happened before."

"I see," Chloe nodded.

"So you don't even _think_ about getting Chloe pregnant," Aubrey pointed her finger at Beca, who laughed.

"Don't worry, I have extensive studies on human mating habits to do before I can even _think_ of mating with one," Beca said.

"Stop saying 'mating'," Stacie said, making the other girls laugh.

Beca hiccuped and accidentally turned into a random guy. She laughed drunkenly before hiccuping again, turning into a woman.

"Okay, maybe it's time to stop the game and you know, put Beca to bed?" Chloe asked.

The girls groaned, not all of them got a chance to play, but they agreed, seeing Beca's state.

"Oh shoot!" Beca suddenly stopped with eyes wide.

"What?" the girls asked.

"I feel weird, bad weird," Beca said and out her hand on her stomach. "It feels like something wants to come out of me."

"That's vomit, come on!" Chloe grabbed her arm and ran with her to the downstairs bathroom, where she made the girl kneel and she held her hair back.

Beca's puke was different, it wasn't human. It was glowing and it was a rainbow colored puke and it smelled like candy. The girls all stared, amazed as the alien girl puked.

"Beca, please feel free to puke wherever you want," Fat Amy said.

Beca laughed before wiping her mouth. She got up and Chloe helped her wash her mouth before they exited the bathroom.

"You're gonna have a massive hangover tomorrow," Aubrey said.

"And what are we going to do? Does Aspirin even work on aliens?" Chloe asked.

"Just get her to bed, we'll deal with it in the morning," Aubrey said.

"Okay!" Chloe said, wrapping her arm tightly around Beca's waist, bringing the girl's arm around her shoulders as she went upstairs to her room.

Chloe took off Beca's shirt, pants and shoes before she looked in her closet for her pjs. She then took off her bra and was about to put on the shirt on her when she saw Beca playing with her left boob. She was pinching her nipple and making the boob bounce, laughing like a little kid.

"Beca," Chloe said.

"Let me play, these breast things are super fun," Beca said.

"Come on," Chloe said, holding the shirt for her.

Beca groaned but put on the shirt anyway but continued playing with her boob through the shirt as Chloe put on pants on her. She then tucked the alien girl and kissed her forehead, making the brunette smile up at her.

"Goodnight, Chloe," Beca said.

"Goodnight," Chloe said. "If you wake up with a massive headache, go wake me up."

Beca nodded and closed her eyes. Chloe smiled and left the room, she went to her own room and was met with Aubrey with her hands on her hips and very unhappy look on her face.

"What did I do _now?_ " Chloe asked with a tired sigh.

"You're falling in love with her! You're falling for an alien!" Aubrey said.

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Chloe, do you have any idea what this means? She isn't human!" Aubrey said.

"Well what do you think she's gonna do to me?" Chloe asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know, Chloe! That's why I worry!" Aubrey asid.

"Aubrey, she's scared! She's just scared, she doesn't want the government to find out about her because they can do experiments on her!" Chloe said.

"Chloe, she is an _alien!_ " Aubrey said. "You falling for her is like Bella falling for fucking Edward in _Twilight!_ "

" _Don't_ compare me to Bella!" Chloe said. "This is nothing like _Twilight_ , Beca doesn't want to drink my blood! And _Twilight_ makes no fucking sense!"

"It's still dangerous!" Aubrey said.

Chloe groaned loudly in frustration. Sometimes she hated Aubrey, sometimes she hated her so much she wanted her to disappear off the face of Earth for a few hours. Sometimes she was right when she told Chloe to be careful, though. But right now Chloe didn't want her to be right.


	9. Qardzum

**Futuristic Lover**

by **AnnaKendrick47**

Rated: **M**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Qardzum**

Chloe had been wondering about her argument with Aubrey; was the blonde right? Was falling for Beca dangerous? Did the brunette have any other intentions with her? Chloe asked herself all these questions but never came to a definite answer. She was afraid of asking Beca because she thought if it was true, the brunette would never admit it to her.

The redhead embraced the opportunity that only her and Beca were home for a couple of house and decided she'd help wax the girl, even though it wasn't that necessary since they were in October and it was already fall.

"So this is wax, it's different than ear wax and candle wax, I stick this to your skin and pull it out so the hairs all come off," Chloe said, pouring some on Beca's leg.

"It's warm!" Beca said.

"Yeah," Chloe chuckled. She waited a bit before she pulled the wax out, waiting to hear Beca's reaction, but to her surprise, the brunette looked normal.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"That's not bad at all!" Beca said. "You human women are too sensitive."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Well you're surrounded by them now so you're gonna have to suck it up," Chloe said.

Chloe managed to wax all of Beca's legs successfully before she said it was time to move to the bikini area. Beca took off the shorts she was wearing and laid down still.

"This might hurt a bit more but I don't think it'll be a problem for you," Chloe chuckled. "Move your leg to the side, bend your knee."

Beca did and Chloe used the stick to spread the wax. She waited a bit and pulled it out but Beca didn't even flinch. She did it a few times before she moved to the other side.

"That's better," Chloe said. "Now your armpits, take off your shirt."

"This is weird, I thought humans weren't supposed to be naked," Beca said, taking off her shirt.

"Well not usually but this is me, I'm waxing you and for waxing, you must remove your clothes," Chloe said.

"I get it," Beca said. "But that's okay. I'm okay with being naked with you."

Chloe chuckled.

"Thanks," Chloe said. "But let's face it, you're an alien. You live naked."

Beca shrugged as Chloe laughed loudly, spreading the wax on her armpits.

"How many people have you been naked with, Chloe?" Beca asked.

"That's tough," Chloe sighed as she pulled off the wax in Beca's right armpit. "Do you mean sex or just being naked with?"

"Both," Beca said.

"Well, I've had sex with.." Chloe stopped to think. "5 people. One was a boy and the others were all girls."

"Hmmm," Beca hummed as she thought. "What about being naked?"

Chloe chuckled.

"Does seeing only boobs count?"

"Absolutely,"

"Well then too many to count. There's communal showers here, tons of girls have seen my boobs," Chloe said. "Including Stacie, if you believe that."

Beca frowned as Chloe pulled off the wax from her left armpit.

"I don't like that," she said. "Please don't be naked with Stacie again."

Chloe chuckled.

"Why, are you jealous?" Chloe asked.

"No. I just hate the thought of it and I don't want you to show your human body to others," Beca said.

"That's being jealous," Chloe chuckled.

"Okay, then I'm jealous," Beca said. "Is that bad?"

"No, it's not," Chloe said. "It's bad when you get too jealous and controlling."

"Like how?"

"Like wanting to control what I do, who I see, who I talk to," Chloe said.

"I don't wanna control your life, Chloe, I just wanna be a part of it," Beca said.

Chloe smiled and blushed. She put the stick back with the wax and tried to hide her blushing cheeks.

"That's okay, you are now," she said.

Beca smiled and sat up.

"Beca can I test something?" Chloe asked, putting the wax on Beca's bedside table.

"Yeah," Beca said.

Chloe cupped her jawline and brought their lips together. Beca immediately put her hands on her waist and Chloe smiled, bringing her closer.

Chloe could feel her lips warming up and she knew they were glowing. She deepened the kiss and hummed when Beca moved in perfect sync with her. The brunette was a fast learner and she a fucking great kisser! Chloe couldn't get enough of her kisses.

The redhead then moved her kisses along Beca's jawline and her neck. She kissed and sucked on her neck softly before lightly biting on the alien girl's neck. She moved her hands to her waist, running circles on her skin with her thumbs, feeling Beca hum.

When Beca ran her fingers through her hair, Chloe hummed in appreciation. She only kissed Beca for a few more minutes before she pulled apart, her lips swollen and her pupils dilated.

"This is what I wanna test. Beca how do you feel when we kiss?" Chloe asked.

"I feel happy," Beca said.

"No, dig deep, pay attention to the sensations you feel in your human form," Chloe said and paid close attention to the other woman.

"Out of breath," Beca said, looking at nowhere, deep in thought. "My lips are throbbing as well as my.. How did you call it?"

Beca pointed at her downstairs area with a confused look. Chloe's mouth made an 'o' and she nodded understandingly.

"You can call it vag," Chloe said with a chuckle.

"Okay, good 'cause that's throbbing too," Beca said before she frowned. "Is that normal?"

"It happens when you're turned on," Chloe nodded. "What else do you feel?"

Beca made a thinking face again and looked away, deep in thought.

"My vag also feels.. weird, like it's moist, like I gotta pee," Beca said. "Which is weird because I don't pee."

"That's part of being turned on, we call that being wet," Chloe said. "Usually, when human women get wet, it means they want to have sex."

"Oooooh!" Beca said, raising her eyebrows, nodding. "So what happens now? Do we have sex?"

Chloe chuckled.

"No, not now," Chloe said.

"But I want it! You said it!" Beca said, making Chloe laugh.

"I know, but you wanting it is not enough, I have to want it too, otherwise it's called rape, and rape is illegal," Chloe said.

"No, I would never do that," Beca said. "But does that mean you don't want to have sex with me?"

Beca's hurt look almost broke Chloe's heart. She offered the short brunette a sympathetic look.

"It doesn't mean that," Chloe said. "I like you, but it'll take a while before.. that happens."

"Oh.." Beca seemed confused because she titled her head to the side.

"Sex is usually called making love, because when people love each other too much, they wanna show it," Chloe said. "And I don't like just sex, I like making love. And I don't love you yet, do you understand?"

"What does it take for you to love me?" Beca asked.

"Well, I think we're going in the right direction," Chloe said. "But for a person to love another person, it takes a while."

"Can I love you?" Beca asked.

"Sure," Chloe said.

"How do I know it's love?" Beca asked.

"Love is complicated to understand. When you love someone you want to be with that person every single second of the day, you want to spend the rest of your life with them, you want to see every prospect of that person, bad habits, good habits, you want that person to be yours forever," Chloe said. "And that's just the beginning of it."

Beca nodded.

"Okay. Because I feel like I could eat you," Beca said with a smile.

Chloe's eyes widened and she burst out laughing, which made Beca the more confused.

"Beca, saying you want to eat me is a sexual thing," Chloe said.

"Eating is a sexual thing?" Beca asked with a frown.

"No.. well, it can be, but.. It's.. you'll get there when you get there," Chloe said. "But what do you mean?"

"I mean, I love eating, it's one of my favorite things to do with a mouth and.. If I could, I would eat you, but it wouldn't work," Beca said.

"That's sweet, I think," Chloe giggled. "And how do you feel when I tell you you're beautiful?"

Beca grinned.

"Even in my green alien form?" she asked eagerly.

"Even then," Chloe nodded.

"I feel qardzum," Beca said, Chloe blushed and smiled sweetly at her. "And I only seem to feel that way when I'm with you."


	10. Alguien Soy Yo

**Futuristic Lover**

by **AnnaKendrick47**

Rated: **M**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Alguien Soy Yo**

The day of the Regionals had come and the Bellas were all nervous. They were in the house getting ready. Aubrey had rented the bus, Amy was driving.

The Bellas were all downstairs getting ready. Chloe was helping everyone with their Bella scarves. She finished helping Ashley then moved to Beca.

"You look like a cute flight attendant," Chloe said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Beca smiled and Chloe finished tying the scarf and moved to help Cynthia Rose.

"Alright, everybody ready? We can finish the scarves there, if we don't leave now we're gonna be late," Aubrey said.

The Bellas all started to leave the house. Aubrey stayed behind to close and lock the door.

"Chlo, I'm completely nervous, is it noticeable?" Aubrey asked her best friend, fanning herself.

"Yes," Beca said, a few steps ahead of them. Aubrey looked at her with an incredulous look. "You look ready to puke."

Chloe looked at Aubrey, waiting for her reaction. The blonde gagged a little bit before she glared at Beca.

"Thanks, Beca," she said through gritted teeth.

Beca smiled proudly and made her way to the bus.

"Aubrey, don't be mad at her, she doesn't have a filter," Chloe said.

"You know why? Because she's an _alien_! She's not human!" Aubrey said. "Please tell me you're not thinking about dating her?"

"I actually am," Chloe stayed behind so she could talk to Aubrey without Beca eavesdropping. "But.. I'm kinda apprehensive, you know? What.. what will happen if we do? And if we have sex, how will _that_ be?"

"Chloe!" Aubrey whined.

"Aubrey, it's going to be okay, I promise!" Chloe said.

"What if it's all just a trick to abduct a human?" Aubrey asked.

"If she was here to abduct one of us, she'd have done that already," Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Just be careful, okay?" Aubrey asked.

"I will, I promise," Chloe said. "But I trust her, Aubrey, she's genuine."

"I don't trust her," Aubrey crossed her arms.

"You don't know her like I do," Chloe said.

"Yo! Captains! I thought if we didn't leave now, we would be late!" Amy shouted from the driver seat.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and made her way into the bus. Chloe followed and Amy closed the door and drove off. The redhead smiled and took her seat next to Beca.

"I started working with a human computer and I put songs together," Beca said. "To create new songs."

"Oh! That's called mixing. And really? Can I hear one?" Chloe asked.

"Sure!" Beca took out her computer and gave Chloe her headphones.

Chloe waited before she pressed play and her eyes widened immediately, she got goosebumps. It was bone chilling good, it was almost orgasmic. Chloe knew she used orgasmic too much but she couldn't help it.

"Holy fucking fuck, this is _good_!" Chloe said.

"Is it?" Beca asked. "Do you think we could sing something like that?"

"Absolutely!" Chloe said. "How can you do that?"

"Well, us Saluvians have more advanced ears than humans, so I can hear music differently," Beca said. "I can hear what's gonna sound good and not, that's why I think Aubrey should change the song."

"You should try showing her this and asking her to do something similar," Chloe said. "I'd totally support you."

"Thanks! I'll talk to her after tonight," Beca said.

The girls arrived at the competitions pretty soon and went to the wings to wait their turn. Aubrey was jumping in place, fanning herself, Chloe was mumbling to herself, the Bellas were warming up while Beca just calmly watched the others. She watched the Trebles with interest. She was surprised when one of the winked at her and she frowned.

"Beca, ready for your first very human experience?" Stacie asked.

"Yes," Beca said. "Are you?"

Stacie laughed.

"Yes, I love a crowd," Stacie said.

"Why?" Beca asked.

"Because, if you do the right thing, they'll love you," Stacie said.

"And if you do the wrong thing?" Beca asked.

"Well," Stacie shrugged. "You can always try again."

Beca nodded.

Aubrey had been very worried about performing in front of a crowd with Beca. The girl was great, sure, but what if she got really nervous? What if she suddenly turned into someone else during their set? What if she caused a big scandal?

Well, as it turns out, Beca did great. She performed amazingly and she never faltered. Chloe was super proud by the end of their number, even prouder when they won second place, thanks to Amy's solo.

The Bellas were outside the auditorium celebrating their win when the Treblemakers decided to walk by. Bumper, their captain, was looking smug as ever and he received a glare from every Bella except Beca, who had no idea about the team rivalry.

"Bellas, I'm surprised you placed so high with such a boring number," Bumper said.

"The songs are boring but we're good singers and Amy did great with her solo, that's how we placed so high," Beca said.

The Trebles were a bit shocked to hear her talk like that to Bumper but in her mind she was just telling them the truth.

"You must be new, hi, I'm Jesse," Jesse stepped forward and smiled, reaching out his hand and shaking Beca's.

"Nice to meet you," Beca said. "I'm Beca."

"Well, Beca, if you ever get your captain to stop puking, maybe we can join both groups together to sing, one day," Bumper said. "But that's never gonna happen 'cause Aubrey can't hold her cookies in."

Some of the Trebles laughed, except for Jesse. Beca frowned.

"Aubrey hasn't puked since I met her," she said.

Chloe smiled proudly and looked at Aubrey, who looked reluctant to admit she was thankful for the brunette's words.

"Did you meet her today?" Bumper asked and there was more laughter.

"I think a punch in this douche's might show him," Fat Amy stepped forward but Chloe held her back.

"There will be no punches in the face," Chloe said.

"Yeah, your set was enough," Bumper crossed his arms and looked smug as the Trebles laugh.

Beca looked at the Bellas, they were all too angry at him. She frowned and looked back at Bumper. She raised her fist and punched him in the face, making him fall unconscious to the ground. The Bellas gasped in amazed horror as well as the Trebles.

"Beca!" Aubrey said.

"You punched him?" Stacie asked.

"He was not being nice," Beca said.

"That's okay, but next time just ignore him," Chloe said. "You shouldn't punch people."

Bumper sat up slowly and held his red eye before he glared at Beca. He got up and walked away from the Bellas with the Trebles following behind him. The only one left was Jesse.

"Sorry about him, girls," Jesse said. "The Trebles kinda hate him, but we're stuck with him."

"We're not interested in your apologies, Treble," Aubrey crossed her arms.

"Well can I at least ask your new Bella out?" Jesse asked.

Chloe frowned and gasped inaudibly. Beca looked alarmed, she looked back at Chloe and the redhead didn't know what to do.

"So Beca, do you wanna go out with me?" Jesse asked.

"What does that mean?" Beca asked.

"It means I'm asking you on a date," Jesse chuckled nervously.

"Oh! Sorry, I don't wanna go on a date with you," Beca said and Jesse looked disappointed and hurt. "I wanna go on dates with Chloe."

Chloe blushed but tried to hide her face.

"Oh so you're Chloe's girl?" Jesse asked.

"Not yet, but I hope to be someday," Beca nodded.

"I get it. Sorry," Jesse said awkwardly and left after the Trebles.

"Well come on, we've had enough drama for one night," Chloe said, trying to change the already awkward subject. She hooked her arm to Beca's and walked ahead with her, still blushing furiously.

oO0Oo

It was past midnight when the girls made it home. They were all so exhausted they all threw themselves on the couches and on the floor of the living room, catching their breaths.

Beca frowned as she looked at them.

"I'm so tired I don't feel like going to bed," Stacie whined.

"We could sing something," Jessica suggested from her spot on the floor.

"Does anyone have a guitar?" Beca asked.

"Do you know how to play it?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes," Beca said. "I can play anything."

"I have, you can grab it, it's in my room," Stacie said.

Beca nodded and went upstairs.

"What's she up to?" Stacie asked Chloe.

"I don't know," Chloe said.

Beca came back and smiled, sitting on the coffee table. She played a few notes before she was playing freely on the guitar. She started humming and began playing a song. The girls were tired but they had their eyes on her. Beca then looked up at Chloe before looking down at the guitar and she began singing,

 _"Tú no sabes quien soy yo_  
 _No sé quién eres tú_  
 _Y en realidad, quien sabe que somos los dos_  
 _Y yo como un secuestrador, te persigo por amor"_

The girls all became excited when they realized she was singing for Chloe. They all looked at her to see her reaction and the redhead looked like she was gonna cry. Her eyes were fixated on Beca and she looked like she could melt.

 _"Y aunque tú no sepas mi dirección, mi apellido y mi voz_  
 _Y la clave de mi corazón_

 _Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña_  
 _Y tú no sabes que soy yo_  
 _Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca_  
 _Y por fin te econtró_  
 _Alguien te amó y alguien soy yo"_

Beca kept looking at Chloe every once in a while and each time the girl looked closer to tears. She was so hypnotized by the song and by the brunette. Beca laughed and smiled at her before looking back at the guitar.

 _"Y yo no pido nada más que estar feliz si tú lo estás_  
 _Y sentirse bien_  
 _Aunque no sepas quien, quien te quiere sin más_  
 _Por encima del bien y del mal_

 _Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña_  
 _Y tú no sabes que soy yo_  
 _Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca_  
 _Y por fin te encontró_  
 _Y alguien soy yo"_

The girls were all so enchanted by Beca's singing and playing the guitar, they were all smiling. If they were emojis, they'd have hearts for eyes right about now.

Beca chuckled before she went into the next verse.

 _"En el fondo de mi vida no que me queda otra salida_  
 _Que no seas tú_  
 _Tú no sabes quien soy yo_  
 _No sé quién eres tú, ya somos dos_

 _Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña_  
 _Y tú no sabes que soy yo_  
 _Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca_  
 _Y por fin te encontró_  
 _Y alguien te amó, y alguien soy yo_  
 _Y alguien te amó, y alguien soy yo"_

When the song ended, the Bellas all whistled and applauded. Chloe, as predicted, was shedding a few tears. She couldn't move for a few minutes as Beca stared at her with an eager smile.

"That was amazing!" Jessica said.

"Very sexy!" Stacie said.

"Beca, that was.. Simply gorgeous," Chloe said, wiping a few tears.

Chloe got up and walked over to Beca, grabbing her face and kissing her for a few moments before she pulled apart, both girls were grinning and the Bellas started applauding. Even Aubrey had to applaud at that, Beca was simply amazing.

"I ship it!" Fat Amy said.

"We have a new aca-couple!" Ashley said.

"You guys are dating?" Stacie asked, confused.

Beca looked at Chloe, who had moved to sit on her lap with her arms around the brunette's neck. Chloe had a smile and she shrugged.

"I guess we could try dating," she said, making the brunette grin widely and start glowing.

Chloe laughed as she did that and kissed her. Beca was glowing harder and brighter than she'd ever seen, which Chloe loved. It meant she was happy. She was qardzum.

* * *

 **Song used: Alguien Soy Yo by Enrique Iglesias**


	11. Am I Really Dating an Alien?

**Futuristic Lover**

by **AnnaKendrick47**

Rated: **M**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Am I Really Dating an Alien?**

When Chloe woke up that Saturday morning, she smiled immediately and covered her face before she squealed loudly for a few long moments before she looked around her. She couldn't believe she wasn't dreaming, it was all real: she was dating! She was dating a freaking alien but she was dating!

The redhead got up, throwing the covers away and ran out the room. She had a huge megawatt smile on her face as she ran to the staircase, bumping into Ashley and Jessica on the way.

"Slow down!" Jessica said.

"Is there a fire?" Ashley chuckled, both chuckled because they knew where she was heading.

"Sorry!" Chloe said, already running up the stairs to Beca and Amy's room. She found the brunette laying on her side with her eyes closed, doing a great job pretending, Chloe could almost believe it.

Chloe chuckled and decided to just crawl under the covers with her. She wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and cuddled her, placing a kiss on the back of her neck when she heard the girl humming.

"I knew it was you," Beca said. She was smiling but Chloe couldn't see it.

"I woke up and I was too excited to come cuddle with my new girlfriend I couldn't stay in bed," Chloe said.

"That's perfectly fine with me," Beca said with a chuckle before she turned so she was facing Chloe. "What do you wanna do?"

"I just.. wanna lay in bed with you," Chloe said with a happy sigh. "And enjoy your warmth before we have to get up."

Beca smiled.

"That's okay," she said and closed her eyes.

Chloe placed a kiss on Beca's lips before she closed her eyes too. Almost instantly she could feel a light behind her eyelids and she opened her eyes to see that Beca was glowing from head to toe. Chloe chuckled and closed her eyes again.

Their little bubble of happiness didn't last long because Aubrey called them for breakfast before they had Bellas rehearsal. Chloe groaned before she opened her eyes to see Beca was still glowing.

"Beca, come on, breakfast is served, we have rehearsals soon," Chloe said, getting up.

Beca got up with the same wide smile on her face and she and Chloe went downstairs to eat breakfast and the brunette was still glowing.

"Is there a special occasion?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"No, why?" Chloe asked, confused.

"The alien girl is glowing," Cynthia Rose pointed out. "And she can't stop smiling."

"Did you two sleep together?" Stacie asked.

"No, we didn't, we're just happy we're dating," Chloe said and smiled at Beca, who kissed her lips before sitting down beside her.

"Oh yeah, you're dating," Aubrey said, not at all happy. "Tell me what's next, alien sex?"

Chloe blushed because her and Beca were now the center of attention.

"Aubrey, why are so negative? You should be happy for your best friend," she said.

"Because you're dating a fucking alien! She could use her powers to kill you! She could abduct you!" Aubrey said.

"Aubrey, come on," Jessica said.

"I mean, if she can put a fucking finger back in place, what else can she do?" Aubrey said.

"Aubrey, Beca's not here to hurt anybody!" Chloe said.

"If she was, she'd have killed me already," Fat Amy said.

"Still, I don't trust her," Aubrey said and crossed her arms. "You don't know what her intentions are with you."

"I don't mean any harm," Beca spoke with a small voice. She'd stopped glowing now.

"Aubrey, you're hurting Beca," Chloe said.

"Hurting her? Oh please she's no feelings! You'll see, soon she's going back to her planet and leave you heartbroken. If she leaves you here at all," Aubrey said.

The Bellas were all shocked. Chloe had a frown and an open mouth, she's never heard Aubrey talk like that. She liked to protect her, of course, so everytime Chloe started dating someone, Aubrey would show her claws like a mama bear. But this was too far.

Beca simply got up, she had a hurt look on her face, a look nobody liked to see. She looked at Aubrey for a few instants, the blonde looked confident but definitely scared. The brunette simply ran out the door, as fast as she could.

"Beca!" Chloe called after her. She sighed and looked at Aubrey with a glare. "She could've done something to you, she could've hurt you in any way but she didn't, _you_ hurt _her_! Who's the bad guy here?"

Chloe didn't even wait for the answer before she grabbed a jacket and ran after the brunette. She found her almost halfway across the lake, up on a tree, crying. She was crying pretty hard.

Chloe couldn't climb up on the tree so she just stood on the ground.

"Beca, please come down! How did you even get up there?"

"I turned into a bird," Beca said before wiping her tears. "Why doesn't Aubrey like me?"

"She's scared, she thinks you're gonna hurt me somehow," Chloe said.

"I won't," Beca said. "I would never hurt you."

Chloe smiled.

"I know," she said. "I'm sorry about Aubrey, she's very protective of me."

Beca didn't answer, she just kept crying.

"I hate this feeling. I feel so bad, like I could disappear," Beca said.

"That's being sad," Chloe said. "It feels horrible but I can make you feel better."

"How?" Beca asked.

"If you come down here, we can change out of our pjs, we can take a walk, we can watch those porno movies I promised you," Chloe said.

"The ones I can see humans mating?" Beca asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"What about rehearsal?" Beca asked.

"Screw rehearsal, one day won't kill us," Chloe said.

"Especially with those boring old songs," Beca said and managed a chuckle.

Chloe smile at the sound and nodded.

"Yeah. So you wanna come down?" she asked.

"Okay," Beca said. She turned back into a bird and flew to Chloe's level, where she turned back into Beca. "Let's go."

Chloe smiled and grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly before they started making their way back.

They were on the sidewalk going back to the house when they spotted Jesse and some other Treble handing out fliers.

"Bellas! We have special invitations for you!" Jesse said, handing them a flier.

"What's that?" Chloe asked.

"Treble party to celebrate our victory tonight," Jesse said. "And you all are invited."

Chloe said nothing, she just looked at the flier and waved at the boys before they went back into the house. Aubrey was there surrounded by the other girls. She had her arms crossed and she looked like a kid who was being forced to apologize. When she saw Beca, she got up and groaned.

"I'm sorry about what I said," she said.

Beca frowned and turned to Chloe.

"What should I say?" she whispered, but Aubrey heard.

"You can either forgive her, tell her how you feel or not forgive her, it's up to you," Chloe said.

"Aubrey, I feel really bad, I even cried human tears, I think you should be more careful with the way you talk," Beca said. "And I think you should talk to the person who hurt you so you can let it go once and for all."

Aubrey frowned but Beca was already out of sight, she was going upstairs with Chloe to get changed. The blonde looked back at the Bellas, who gave her a nudge and she sighed.

"Beca, Chloe, we have no rehearsal today, I called it off!" Aubrey said.

"Thanks!" Chloe said.

oO0Oo

"Okay, ready?" Chloe asked Beca, who was sitting on the couch in front of the TV looking like a little kid.

The brunette nodded eagerly and Chloe put the DVD in before taking her seat next to her alien girlfriend. The DVD menu came on and Chloe pressed play immediately.

"So I'm gonna show you all kinds of movies; there's men with men, women with men, women with women and even transgender sex," Chloe said. "I can show all of them but beware that porn is usually exaggerated, it shows things normal humans wouldn't do."

Beca nodded and turned back to the screen. Chloe almost cringed when the movie started. The acting was just too bad and forced for a real movie. When the real sex began Chloe lost her cringing face and her pupils started dilating. Beca just watched intently, sometimes tilting her head to the sides to try to understand what was going on.

Chloe's breath became heavier and she tried to mask her arousal even though Beca didn't seem to notice.

"Human mating sounds fun," Beca said. "Chloe, why are you breathing like that?"

Chloe chuckled nervously and shook her head. Before she could think of an excuse though, Stacie came in and stopped what she was doing. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"Is there something going on here?"

"Oh! Stacie!" Chloe said, startled and yet thankful for the interruption. "Beca wanted to know what human sex was so I'm showing her some porn."

"I could show her some great human sex," Stacie smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Stacie, we're dating, stop being gross," Chloe said.

Stacie rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen.

"Whatever you guys do, please, don't do it in the living room," Stacie said.

"Is she talking about sex?" Beca asked Chloe, who nodded. "Why can't we mate in the living room?"

"Because I don't want cum stains on our couch," Stacie said very loudly and clear.

Beca frowned.

"What's that?" she asked.

Chloe took a deep breath but she turned to the movie just in time to see a man coming on a woman.

"That! That is cum! Actually, that's male cum, but woman can come too," Chloe said.

Beca looked intrigued as she looked back at the TV, watching it intently.

"That is fascinating!" she said.

Chloe chuckled.

"I can't believe I'm dating an alien," Chloe said to herself.

Beca smiled at her and kissed her lips.

"Remember I said eating is one of my favorite things to do with a mouth?" Beca asked and Chloe nodded. "Kissing you is my all time favorite."

Chloe grinned and kissed her deeper and harder.

"Girls, you shouldn't kiss with porn on," Stacie said. "It gives off the wrong impression."

Chloe laughed and shook her head, stealing a final kiss from Beca before they looked back at the TV.


	12. Zibow

**Futuristic Lover**

by **AnnaKendrick47**

Rated: **M**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Zibow**

Since they heard about the Trebles party, Aubrey cancelled rehearsal on Sunday, too and that made the Bellas all the more happy, especially since the blonde allowed them to attend the Trebles party with the condition that nobody slept with a Treble.

Stacie, Ashley, Jessica, Lilly, Fat Amy, Chloe and Beca decided to go. The Trebles usually played awesome songs and had really good drinks.

Chloe and Beca walked in the house hand in hands. The redhead gave Beca the time to look around and admire the place. It was full of people, it smelled like alcohol and cigarettes, if you stood too close to someone it smelled like sweat.

"This sounds like fun," Beca said.

"Yeah, it almost always is," Chloe said. "Just a tip, never ever accept a drink from a stranger, you never know what they put on the cup."

"Noted," Beca nodded.

"So wanna have a drink? And you have to drink slow this time, I don't want people seeing your rainbow glowing vomit," Chloe said.

"Okay," Beca said.

Chloe took Beca to the kitchen and started making her a drink. One with passion fruit, strawberry, condensed milk and vodka. She'd learned when on vacation with her parents and she loved it.

"Hey Bellas!" a Treble, Donald, came in and went next to the two girls.

"Hi Donald," Chloe said without much enthusiasm.

"Jesse's told me he invited you out on a date and you said no," Donald said to Beca. "I came here to tell you what you're missing."

"Sorry, I'm dating Chloe, I'm not going on dates with anyone else," Beca said.

Donald nodded, not looking surprised.

"Not for long," he said before leaving.

Chloe frowned in confusion as he left before she turned to Beca, who was as confused as she was.

"What does he mean?" Beca asked.

"I'm not sure but keep close to me, okay?" Chloe asked.

Beca stepped closer to her as Chloe handed her the drink she'd been making. Beca took a small sip and smiled. Chloe made a drink for herself and grabbed Beca's free hand, taking her out to the backyard near the pool so they could dance.

Stacie was dancing with some guy, Jessica and Ashley were dancing with each other nearby so Chloe and Beca decided to join the two.

Beca finished her cup quicker than Chloe would've liked and she eyed the little brunette and the girl nodded, knowing what Chloe meant.

The girls danced for a very long time, Beca was laughing all the way, she was having a lot of fun. Chloe then left to get more drinks and soon came back, giving Beca her drink.

"I love human parties," Beca said, sipping her drink.

"Beca, remember what I told you," Chloe said, seeing how fast her girlfriend was drinking.

"It's all fine," Beca said but hiccuped.

"Beca," Chloe hissed, taking the cup away from her.

Beca smiled and Chloe could already tell she was getting drunk. She hated how fast Beca got drunk, damn, alcohol really got to her alien body.

"Chloe, maybe you should take Beca home," Jessica said, becoming alarmed by Beca's constant hiccuping.

"No! I like human parties!" Beca said, already sounding drunk.

"No, you're getting dangerous babe, let's go," Chloe grabbed Beca's hand. She started to drag Beca back inside when the brunette hiccuped and turned into Fat Amy. "Shit."

Beca hiccuped again and turned into Jessica. Chloe was cursing as she dragged her girlfriend through the drunk crowd, but Beca had already grabbed everybody's attention with her turning.

"Beca, you're exposing yourself," Chloe hissed at the brunette.

"Go to the front door," Beca hiccuped and turned into Aubrey.

Chloe obeyed and arrived at the front door, with everybody's eyes on them. Some were pointing and others were whispering, some weren't even whispering, they were expressing their horror outloud.

Beca looked back at the crowd one last time and in a blink of an eye, everybody went back to doing what they were doing, completely ignoring the hiccuping brunette. Chloe looked shocked but Beca pulled her out and started walking back to the Bellas house.

"How did you do that?" Chloe asked, shocked.

"I erased their memory," Beca said. "I can erase someone's memory of an alien activity."

"That is awesome!" Chloe said.

Beca hiccuped and turned into Chloe just as Chloe opened the door and they both walked inside.

"You should lay down, I'm gonna give you some water," Chloe said.

Beca went upstairs to her room while Chloe went to the kitchen to get the brunette a water bottle before going upstairs to meet her. Beca was already half naked when Chloe came in.

"I had fun tonight," Beca said with a smile.

"That's great," Chloe smiled, sitting down on the bed, handing Beca her water bottle. "Thank God you didn't start glowing."

"I was seconds away from doing that," Beca admitted with a smile.

Chloe smiled as she watched the alien girl drink the water.

"Beca, what are you doing for the Holidays?" she asked.

"The Holidays?" Beca asked, confused.

"Yeah, Christmas, Hanukkah, New Year's Eve," Chloe said.

"I studied about that," Beca said. "I'm not doing anything I guess."

"I wanna come home to me to meet my parents?" Chloe asked.

"Yes! I would love to meet them!" Beca grinned. "I would love to meet the humans you came from!"

Chloe laughed and shook her head.

"Great," she said. "They'd love to meet you."

Beca grinned.

"My sister is coming home, she has a baby, so you'll get to meet my nephew!" Chloe said.

"I get to meet a mini human?" Beca asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yes, but don't be weird," Chloe said.

"I promise! Oh, I'm so excited to meet a human baby!" Beca said.

Chloe laughed.

"So alien girl, I guess it's time to bed," Chloe said.

"Okay," Beca said, putting her water bottle on her bedside table. "Goodnight, Chloe."

"Goodnight, Beca," Chloe smiled and got up. She kissed Beca's lips before turning off the lights and leaving.

oO0Oo

Sunday was a relaxing day, Chloe went to Beca's bed and they cuddled. Chloe was sleeping while Beca hummed and brushed her fingers through her hair, glowing brighter and brighter every minute that passed.

The two were very quiet and peaceful until Aubrey came in, not pleased at all.

"Beca, there are three people here who know you," Aubrey said.

Beca sat up and smiled.

"They're here!" she said.

"Who?" Chloe asked, following the brunette out of bed.

"My Saluvian friends, they told me they were coming," Beca said.

"What?! Beca, you said there were no more aliens coming!" Aubrey said as she went downstairs following the brunette.

"Calm down, they're not staying," Beca rolled her eyes and saw three men standing by the door. She grinned and immediately started making that ear piercing noise she hadn't done in a while.

Chloe and Aubrey covered her ears along with the Bellas sitting in the living room as they watched the interaction. After they were done making the noises, the four turned to Chloe.

"Chloe, come here," Beca said.

Chloe walked over to them and stood awkwardly in front of three aliens standing next to one.

"Chloe?" a very tall alien man asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Chloe asked awkwardly.

"Do you care for our fellow Saluvian?" he asked.

"Of course I do," Chloe said.

"We must begin," another blonde man said.

Beca nodded and they walked further into the house.

"Guys, can you please close the windows?" Beca asked and the Bellas obeyed, all very confused.

The four aliens turned into their true alien forms, making the Bellas gasp. One was green like Beca, one was dark blue with black eyes, the other was purple with orange eyes.

The aliens started talking in their language and Chloe had to fight not to cover her ears. The Bellas were all covering their ears.

Beca turned to Chloe.

"They're asking you if you promise to protect me," Beca's voice was echo-y again.

"Yes, I promise," Chloe said.

Beca turned back to them and used that high pitched noise again that made Chloe cringe.

The aliens moved their hands over Chloe, making her groan. She gasped when she saw she was floating in the air. She didn't have time to ask what the hell was going on before she was placed back on the ground and the aliens turned back into humans.

"What happened?" Chloe asked after a few moments of silence.

"Xyllón was just performed here," the alien in the center said in a deep voice.

"What is that?" Chloe asked.

"Xyllón is a ceremony where two become zibow," Beca said.

"I'll have to go again with what is that?" Chloe asked her again.

"Zibow means one, it means lifetime partners," the same alien with the deep voice spoke again.

Chloe was confused.

"Wait, so you just married them?" Aubrey asked.

"It's to protect them both," the blonde alien explained. "If something were to happen to Chloe here on Earth, us Saluvians would come running."

"This way, we'll always be watching Chloe. She is now under Saluvian laws," the other alien, the other brunette one, spoke.

Aubrey didn't say anything to that so the aliens turned back to the two women standing before them.

"This is where we leave you," they said before going out the door.

The girls were silent for a few long minutes. Beca looked serious but happy while Chloe was confused.

"Are we really married?" Chloe asked.

"No," Beca said. "If we eventually stopped dating, the Saluvians would know, they'd still protect you, Xyllón is forever," Beca said. "This doesn't mean you'll be stuck with me your whole life."

Chloe seemed to be a little relieved. Not that she didn't want to spend her life with Beca, she didn't even know if she wanted that, she was just worried. What if something happened and they broke up? She was glad this ceremony wasn't supposed to keep them together for eternity.

"So is this like a _Breaking Dawn_ thing? Do I have to turn into an alien too?" Chloe joked, finally making the girls laugh.

"You can't turn into an alien," Beca laughed. "You were born human, you stay human."

"Good, I like being human," Chloe chuckled.

Beca smiled.

"So Chloe won't be abducted?" Aubrey asked, carefully.

"I told you my intentions were never to abduct anyone," Beca said. "So she won't. This way, Chloe can stay on Earth and I can stay on Earth."

"So you'll stay?" Chloe asked with a wide smile.

Beca smiled back at her.

"I'll stay and I'll go wherever you go," she said.

Chloe grabbed the brunette by the back of her neck and kissed her passionately. She was so happy, she'd been worried when the alien would have to go back to her home planet and she was happy she wouldn't have to. She could stay with her.


	13. Halloween

**Futuristic Lover**

by **AnnaKendrick47**

Rated: **M**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - Halloween**

Beca didn't know much about human holidays and stuff, so far, she learned that Christmas was coming soon and it was Chloe's favorite time of the year. She learned about New Year's too, which she learned was a week from Christmas Eve.

Beca was left alone in the house one day when all the Bellas had places to be and they seemed excited about that, they divided chores — Aubrey, Stacie and Cynthia Rose were on candy and drinks duty, Jessica, Ashley and Lily were on decor duty and Chloe and Fat Amy were left on music duty. Beca didn't know why she was left out but she didn't ask, she probably wouldn't know anyway.

Beca was in the living room making her mixes when the Bellas all but exploded inside, carrying many bags, talking loudly and animatedly about the contents of each bag they carried.

Chloe and Fat Amy came last and the redhead seemed happier than the rest.

"Where did everyone go?" Beca asked.

"Oh, we were gonna tell you as soon as we got home," Chloe said, sitting down next to the alien girl. "We're getting stuff for our Halloween party!"

"What's a Halloween?" Beca asked with a frown.

"Halloween is simply the best time of the year!" Stacie said.

"I thought that was Christmas?" Beca asked.

"Halloween is even better! You get to dress up, look hot as all Hell and have a lot of sex!" Stacie said.

Beca frowned and looked at Chloe and the redhead only laughed.

"That's what Stacie does," she explained and Beca nodded.

"Halloween is when you dress up as anything you want, if you're a kid you go trick or treating, which is going around the neighborhood and asking for candy, and if you're a teenager or young adult, you go partying, which is what we're gonna do," Aubrey explained.

"Every year the Barden Bellas throw a huge Halloween party, the entire campus knows about this, so it's gonna be huge!" Chloe said.

"And we have to keep you away from the alcohol," Aubrey said with an eyebrow raised.

"What? Why?" Beca asked with a sad look on her face.

"Because we don't need the entire campus to see you turning," Aubrey said.

"Alright," Beca crossed her arms and resembled a mad toddler, which made Chloe giggle and kiss her cheek.

"I've already decided on my costume, I'm gonna be Wonder Woman," Chloe said proudly.

"Wonder Woman?" Beca asked.

"She's a superhero, I can show you later," Chloe said.

"So what are you gonna be, Beca?" Stacie asked.

Beca frowned. She just found out about Halloween and that she needed to dress up so she obviously didn't have a costume.

"I know! You can be you!" Chloe said.

"What's the fun of dressing up if you're just gonna be yourself?" Stacie asked.

"No, I mean she can be her alien self," Chloe explained. "It's perfect, nobody would suspect a thing!"

"Oh yeah!" Fat Amy said.

"We also have a contest, you could win best costume!" Chloe said. "Last year, Donald won."

"I would love to win!" Beca said.

"Come on, we could use your help with the music, can you make a playlist for Halloween? Anything we can dance to," Chloe said.

"Of course," Beca said, looking back down at her laptop.

"For tonight," Chloe said. "Meanwhile, everyone is gonna help decor the party."

"Can I go to your room and work?" Beca asked Chloe.

"Sure," Chloe said.

"No, I don't want her going through my stuff," Aubrey said, helping Jessica and Ashley put the spider webs all over the house.

"She won't go through your stuff," Chloe said.

"Still," Aubrey said.

"Don't worry, I'll just go to my room, then," Beca said with a frown. She slowly grabbed her laptop and got out, eyeing Aubrey on the way out.

Once Beca was finally out of earshot, Chloe glared at her best friend.

"If you could put on a little more faith in her, it would help," Chloe said.

"Chloe, she is an _alien!_ " Aubrey said. "She could suddenly hurt you or abduct you!"

"Haven't the past few months taught you anything?! She's not here to abduct me and she's not here to hurt me!" Chloe said. "Remember when the other aliens came? They said she never intended to abduct or hurt me!"

"You don't know that, she could be lying!" Aubrey said.

"Aubrey, for once, shut the fuck up and let me be happy, alright?" Chloe said.

Aubrey was taken aback, Chloe usually didn't curse. She hated cursing, she said it made her feel disgusting.

Chloe took a deep breath once Aubrey went back to helping the other Bellas.

oO0Oo

Stacie quietly made her way up to Fat Amy and Beca's room and slowly walked in, making sure she wasn't heard. She saw the alien girl sitting on the bed looking down at her boobs, which she caught with her hands and started squeezing them with a giggle.

Stacie chuckled silently and cleared her throat before making herself known.

"Hey alien girl," she said, walking in.

Beca put her hands down immediately and looked at her with a blank expression.

"Can I ask you a few questions? I'm interested," Stacie said.

"Sure," Beca said, moving her laptop aside so Stacie could sit.

"Have you slept with Chloe?" Stacie asked, when Beca looked puzzled, she rolled her eyes. "Sex."

"Oh, no," Beca said. "I haven't even seen her naked yet! Except for her boobs, but she said half of the world's seen her boobs."

"But you have seen a pussy before, right?" Stacie asked.

"No, Chloe won't let me see hers unless we were to have sex," Beca said.

Stacie smirked as she nodded. Beca just sighed and shrugged.

"You know, during your first time with Chloe, you probably won't please her," she said.

"What? Why?" Beca asked, concerned.

"Because she won't even let you see her pussy, you won't know the first thing to do," Stacie said.

Beca looked away as she thought about it and her desperate look made Stacie smirk.

"But that shouldn't be a problem if someone else would allow you to see their pussy… someone who would teach you all about it, someone who would allow you to practice with..." Stacie sat closer to Beca as she grabbed the hem of her skirt.

"Yeah but where would I find someone who would allow me? I heard that sex is private and intimate," Beca said.

"Yes it is, which is why you shouldn't tell Chloe if you find someone to practice with," Stacie said.

Beca frowned.

"Why not?" Beca asked. "Chloe's my girlfriend, shouldn't I tell her?"

"No, this should be a surprise! So when you finally have sex with Chloe, you'll surprise her by how much you know! If you tell her, it'll ruin the surprise," Stacie said.

"Oh! That makes sense," Beca said.

"Yeah. So what do you say? Are you in?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah, I'm in, but where am I going to find someone who would let me practice sex with them?" Beca asked.

Stacie put on a thinking face before smirking and winking at Beca.

"How about me?" she asked.

"You?"

"Yeah! It's perfect, I'll let you practice with me and I'll even tell you everything about the anatomy of a vagina," Stacie said.

"That's great!" Beca said. "I have one myself but I don't get to see it."

"Don't worry, you will," Stacie said. "So today, we're gonna have lesson 1, the anatomy of a vagina."

Stacie got up and removed her skirt and underwear. Beca's eyes widened at the first sight of the taller girl's pussy. She shut her eyes tight while Stacie laughed.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"It looks weird!" she said.

"Well, that's what human pussies look like," Stacie sat down in front of her. "You should open your eyes, y'know?"

Beca peeked through one eye and slowly opened both fully once she realized Stacie was sitting down.

"Alright," Stacie put one leg on each side of Beca and sat back on her elbows. She then used her left hand to point to her clit. "The clitoris is probably the most important part of the vagina when it comes to sex,"

"Why?" Beca asked.

"Because it has so many nerves ends, around 8 thousand to be exact. If you touch it, rub it, pinch it or do it right, your girl will be moaning in pleasure," Stacie said.

"So why do you have the other stuff?" Beca asked.

"Because you need it," Stacie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, next we have the outer lips or labia majora, where the hair grows, it doesn't really do anything special. The inner lips or labia minora are the ones that provide lubrication, which is why you get wet, that is assuming you've ever gotten wet,"

"I have, it was when I was kissing Chloe," Beca said with a happy look, looking at nowhere.

"Yeah, whatever. Now the most important part of the vagina: the vaginal opening itself," Stacie said as she pointed at it. "It's where menstrual blood comes from, it's where you should put your fingers so it'll feel good."

"What? In _there?_ But it's a hole!" Beca said.

"I know but that's how it works," Stacie said.

"Are you sure my fingers will fit that?" Beca asked.

"Yes they will, look," Stacie said and inserted her own fingers into herself with a quiet hum.

Beca's eyes widened comically, but she looked more disgusted than anything.

"Beca, are you almost done with your — WHAT THE FUCK?!" Chloe came up the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was happening.

Stacie immediately grabbed her skirt and put it on along with her underwear, going red as a tomato while Beca looked confused.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Chloe asked, getting red herself.

"Stacie was showing me her pussy, she said if I get practice before we have sex, I can please you," Beca said.

Chloe sighed before she glared at Stacie. If looks killed, Stacie would be 6 feet under right now.

"Stacie, now you've gone over the line," Chloe said.

Stacie looked scared but didn't say anything, she just looked at Chloe biting her lower lip.

"How many fucking times do I have to say? Stop thinking about yourself and think about the other person!"

"I was! I was thinking about you!" Stacie tried defending herself.

"Oh really? How was tricking Beca into sleeping with you going to help me?" Chloe asked and crossed her arms.

"I was just trying to help!" Stacie said. "She wouldn't know the first thing to do!"

"I still don't," Beca said to Chloe.

"Stacie, when will you stop being such a fucking cunt! You've never once thought about how I would feel!" Chloe said. "Stop trying to sleep with Beca, you're practically molesting her!"

"Oh please, I wasn't!" Stacie said.

"You know what, forget it, Stacie," Chloe said. "You're moving out."

"What? You can't kick me out!" Stacie said.

"I can and I will!" Chloe said.

Stacie gasped and crossed her arms, making her way downstairs, probably to talk to Aubrey about how Chloe was being completely unfair.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, I thought I was doing the right thing," Beca said.

Chloe sat down next to Beca and broke down crying, which made Beca hug her and start glowing.

"I'm sorry! I never meant to make you cry!" she said.

"It's not you, it's her!" Chloe said, crying. "Stacie's been after me since she met me! Before you came along we almost slept together, but then you broke this window and Stacie and I ran to check it out, which is why you saw me without a shirt on.

"She's been trying to have sex with me for so long, she can't hear a 'no'! And now she's after you, why can't she just leave me alone!" Chloe said, wiping her tears with her sleeves.

Beca cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead, which made it glow.

"It's my fault, she said she could help me and I thought it was fine, I'd never seen an actual live pussy before," Beca said. "And I hate that it was Stacie's."

Chloe wiped more tears and looked up at Beca.

"I should've been clear that you can google pussy images anytime you wanted," Chloe said. "I even have pictures of them in my Anatomy books, I could've shown you."

"Don't blame yourself, Stacie is to blame, she said you wouldn't mind but that I should keep it a secret," Beca said.

"You're right, it's her fault," Chloe said. "Come on, I wanna see that she gets kicked out of the Bellas."

Beca looked uncomfortable but she followed Chloe when the redhead grabbed her hand and went to the living room.

"Chloe, what happened?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, Stacie said you're overreacting," Jessica said.

"Stacie said she would let me practice sex with her and she showed me her pussy. When Chloe walked in, she was showing me that fingers actually fit in there," Beca said, sounding fascinated by the last phrase.

"What?"

"Stacie!"

"What is wrong with you?" Aubrey asked. "I know I've been suspicious of Beca since I met her but she's dating Chloe now! What do you have against Chloe? Can't you leave her alone?"

"That was uncool, Stacie," Fat Amy said.

"Yeah, taking advantage of Beca just 'cause she's clueless," Cynthia Rose said.

"Hey!" Beca said with a frown.

"Okay, why is this all about Beca and Chloe? Since this stupid alien came to our planet, everything's been about her! Beca this and Beca that, Beca, Beca, Beca!" Stacie said. "Before she showed up, we didn't have dramas like this!"

"Stacie, this was still uncool and you are being disinvited from the Bellas for betraying your aca-sister. You are to turn in your scarf and leave the Bellas House," Aubrey said firmly.

"What?! You can't do that, I haven't done anything wrong!" Stacie said.

"Stacie!" Aubrey stomped her foot.

Stacie started shaking, she looked at Beca in anger and slapped her hard across the face, which made everyone gasp in horror.

"It's all your fault! Go back to your planet and stop ruining our lives!" Stacie said, marching back upstairs to her room.

Beca slowly looked up and she had a cut on her lip, which disappeared when she touched it. She had tears in her eyes and her lip was trembling. Chloe squeezed her hand and whispered to her that it was okay.


	14. Where's Beca?

**Futuristic Lover**

by **AnnaKendrick47**

Rated: **M**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - Where's Beca?**

Despite the initial tension, the girls managed to throw a huge Halloween party. Chloe loved that she could walk hand in hand with Beca and nobody would suspect anything. People even wanted pictures but Chloe insisted they shouldn't.

Beca won best costume, her and Chloe won best couple, Beca didn't drink one drop of alcohol, which she was pretty bummed out about, and she got to dance with Chloe, which made her happy, but she couldn't shake the words Stacie had said off of her brain. They kept repeating and repeating like an echo and she couldn't make them go away.

Once Beca woke up from her 3 hour sleep at around 4 a.m., she looked at Fat Amy next to her, grabbed her backpack, her phone and laptop and slowly made her way downstairs levitating. She then opened the door and ran out.

oO0Oo

Chloe woke up the next morning and went straight to the kitchen. She, too, stayed sober last night so she could keep an eye on her girlfriend.

"Morning," Aubrey said, drinking her daily coffee.

"Morning," Chloe said with a yawn, grabbing a water bottle. "Has Stacie been by?"

"No, she's still packing," Aubrey said.

"Good," Chloe said with a frown before making her way upstairs. She entered Beca and Fat Amy's room but saw both beds empty.

"Amy?" Chloe called the Aussie, who popped her head from the closet.

"What up, boss?" she asked.

"Where's Beca?" Chloe asked with a frown.

"I don't know, she was gone when I woke up, I figured she sneaked out to see you," Fat Amy said.

"Well, she didn't," Chloe frowned before turning around. "Beca! Beca, where are you?"

Chloe went all through the house, going through all the bathrooms and all the rooms but Beca was nowhere to be seen. She then went down to the kitchen and only found Aubrey, Lily and Cynthia Rose making breakfast.

"Beca hasn't been by?" Chloe asked.

"No, I haven't seen her," Aubrey said.

"Me neither," Cynthia Rose said.

"I'll try texting her, she's probably just out," Chloe said, trying to shake off the feeling that Beca wasn't just out. She had a feeling their fight with Stacie had something to do with her disappearance.

Chloe texted her girlfriend and waited, Beca usually replied within the minute, she was fast like that.

The redhead sighed, trying to keep her mind off of the fact that she was worried. She took a seat on the kitchen table and grabbed a piece of bacon, chewing on it silently while staring at her phone.

"Chloe, calm down, man! She's probably just out, like you said," Cynthia Rose said.

"I know, but she never leaves without warning me or asking me to come with," Chloe said, checking her phone again.

"Call her then," Aubrey shrugged.

Chloe bit her bottom lip, unlocking her phone and going to her contacts list. She pressed on Beca's number and called her. The phone rang and rang but eventually went to voicemail. She tried calling again and again but Beca never picked up.

Chloe sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Where are you Beca?" she asked.

"Do you think she went back to her planet?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Of course not!"

"Of course she did!"

Chloe glared at Aubrey while the blonde looked apologetic.

"She wouldn't! She said she wouldn't!" Chloe said.

"Chloe, we all knew this might happen!" Aubrey said, walking closer to her best friend. "She would eventually get homesick and go home! She doesn't belong here, Chloe!"

"Stop! It's not true! You're just saying this 'cause you don't like her! You never did!" Chloe said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Chloe, I'm just telling you something that is a definite possibility," Aubrey said as calmly as she could. "Beca is an alien who lives in another planet, she doesn't have anything keeping her here, she would leave eventually."

"She has me! You don't know her like I do, I know she likes me," Chloe said.

"Chloe, we don't know that, she doesn't have brains like us!" Aubrey said.

"Stop! Stop! Why do you always say that? Do you realize that you're the one who hurts me? _You_ hurt me, not Beca! You! I wish _you_ would disappear instead of Beca!" Chloe yelled before running upstairs.

Aubrey felt bad, she avoided looking at the others. She knew she was probably over the line, but she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that Beca would eventually hurt Chloe somehow and she had a feeling this was it.

oO0Oo

Chloe sat on the couch staring at the door and her phone. She would eventually try and call Beca but the brunette never answered. She ignored Aubrey whenever the blonde tried to make any kind of contact.

Stacie left that afternoon, now she was too ashamed to talk. Chloe would glare at her whenever she passed by, but the busty brunette didn't seem to mind. Before she left for good, though, Chloe stomped outside and started yelling at her.

"It's your fault she's gone! You made her leave!" Chloe said. "You selfish bitch!"

"Chloe, stop making such a scene!" Stacie said. "So I showed her the Hunter, what's the big deal?"

Chloe all but growled and walked towards Stacie, going red in the face.

"You just can't stand the fact that you lost. You lost me and you lost Beca," Chloe said.

Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, like you and Beca are prizes," she said. "I was just trying to help!"

"No you weren't, you wanted to be the first to sleep with Beca and you know it," Chloe pressed a finger to her chest.

Stacie slapped her finger away with a glare.

"When are you going to grow up and realize you hurt people?" Chloe said. She didn't give Stacie a chance to reply before she marched back into the house.

oO0Oo

Rehearsing without Beca and Stacie turned out to be harder than the girls had expected. Aubrey had to do some rearranging to fit Stacie's spot but not Beca's, because Chloe insisted the brunette was coming back soon.

"I bet she'll be back in time for her birthday," Jessica said. "I mean, she wouldn't miss it, would she?"

"She doesn't even know what a birthday is," Aubrey said. The glare she received from Chloe made her look down and mutter a quiet 'sorry'.

"I hope so, Jess," Chloe said to the blonde before they all left the gym.

"In that case, we should go out to get stuff to throw her a party," Jessica said.

"I like that idea!" Ashley said.

"We should get her presents!" Jessica said excitedly.

"Yeah, like food," Fat Amy said, making the girls laugh.

"And alcohol," Chloe said.

"Oh this is gonna be a fun party!" Cynthia Rose said.

The girls all went gift shopping for Beca. Jessica helped Chloe choose stuff for decoration, Cynthia Rose said she'd help the redhead with the edibles. Of course, they would have to buy a lot of the stuff, but Chloe wanted to make cupcakes and, of course, bake the cake.

When she got home, Chloe felt a little less sad. She hoped Beca would be back in time for her birthday or at least sometime.

She moved some clothes to Fat Amy and Beca's room, she'd been sleeping in Beca's bed, smelling her scent and, of course, avoiding Aubrey.

The others tried convincing Aubrey that Beca did like Chloe and that she was better with her. Ever since she met Beca, Chloe had been happier, her grades were going well, she was singing better and she was always in a good mood.

Sure, the fight with Stacie didn't help and Aubrey's constant "reminder" that Beca was going to leave her put her down a little bit but she felt better whenever she looked at Beca.

oO0Oo

Four days after Beca disappeared without leaving anything behind, the girls were relaxing on a Saturday morning, doing the dishes and organizing the house a little bit because it always seemed to be messy somehow, when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Fat Amy said, cloth still in hand. She threw it over her shoulder and walked to the door.

When Fat Amy opened the door, she immediately closed her eyes and let out a surprised gasp.

"The alien girl is back! And she's naked!" Fat Amy announced but let Beca in nonetheless.

Fat Amy peeked through one eye and used her cloth to cover Beca, or as much as she could.

"Beca!" The girls all said, moving to hug her.

Chloe was the last to hug her and she hugged her tight, shedding a few tears — Chloe's an emotional person, okay?

"Where have you been?" Chloe asked.

"You're not gonna ask why she's naked?" Fat Amy asked.

"I'm used to it," Chloe shrugged. "Where have you been?"

"Ummm, sorry for disappearing, but I… I thought about what Stacie said and I thought your lives would be easier if I weren't here," Beca said, looking down. "I only seem to have caused problems since I arrived."

Chloe didn't know what to say so she pulled the girl in for another hug.

"Okay, if red won't say it, I will: Beca, you stink," Fat Amy said and the others agreed.

"Yeah, why _are_ you naked?" Chloe asked.

"My clothes got dirty," Beca shrugged. "I was living as a dog, I didn't need clothes."

"So you never went back to Saluvia?" Chloe asked.

"No," Beca said. "I wanted to but I couldn't stay away from you, so I came back in time for my first human birthday."

Chloe's eyes widened when she realized it was Beca's birthday and she grinned widely.

"Happy birthday!" she said excitedly.

"Chloe, Chloe, we can do that later, Beca needs clothes and a shower," Ashley said, squinting and trying not to breathe.

"Right, right, come on Becs," Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and her backpack and led her upstairs.

"Nice butt by the way!" Cynthia Rose said, looking rather impressed.

Chloe chuckled and led Beca to the bathroom. She put her backpack down and turned the water on for the brunette before getting out of the bathroom.

Beca was already under water when Chloe came back and closed the door.

"You can use my shower gel, use as much as you want, you really do stink," Chloe chuckled.

"Thanks!" Beca grinned.

"I really missed you, Becs. I was worried you left," Chloe said, crossing her arms.

"I would never leave," Beca said before sighing. "I don't ever want to go back to Saluvia."

"What? Why? It's your home planet," Chloe said, stepping closer to the glass to talk to Beca while the brunette washed her hair.

"Yeah but.. I didn't come to study humans," Beca confessed, looking down. "I was running away from Saluvia. Life there was so boring, I had been living alone for 40 kolms! I was tired of living alone! So I heard some Saluvians were studying different species around the universe and the humans seemed to be the social ones so… I volunteered to come."

Chloe looked at her with a soft, sympathetic look.

"I hope you like it. What's a kolm?" Chloe asked with a frown.

"It's a Saluvian year, one kolm is 5 human years," Beca said.

"So you'd been living alone in Saluvia for… 200 years?!" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca said, rinsing out the shampoo. "And I never want to go back there, not even if you come."

"Really? How come? You don't want me to see your planet?" Chloe asked with a look of awe and crossed her arms.

"Saluvia is a dark planet, we don't have a sun near us, us Saluvians don't live in homes like you, our surface is filled with Nitrogen and Goykan and it's always raining," Beca said.

"Rain isn't that bad," Chloe shrugged.

"It rains Dekripta," Beca said.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Dekripta is a kind of diamond," Beca said. "It matches your eyes, it's bright blue."

"It rains _diamonds_ in your planet and you want to stay _here_?!" Chloe asked, surprised.

Beca laughed.

"It's not that impressive when you've got diamonds surrounding you," Beca shrugged, grabbing the conditioner. "Besides, I'd never seen water before! Water is awesome!"

Chloe chuckled and shrugged.

Beca continued to wash her body and Chloe couldn't help but stare at her. She bit her lip as she watched the water go down her body, over her breasts to her stomach. She knew she was probably denying it to herself, but the alien girl was super hot. If Chloe was being completely honest, she did want to get handsy with the girl, but she was afraid of the consequences, she never slept with an alien, she was afraid that her organs would glow for example.

"Why are you staring at me? It seems like you're staring at my human boobs," Beca said.

"Oh.. sorry," Chloe blushed deeply.

"Chloe, you can tell me the truth," Beca said. "And I would like to hear the truth."

"Yeah, you're right," Chloe chuckled and blushed harder. "Sorry, I was staring at you."

"How come?" Beca asked.

"Because you're hot," Chloe said.

"That's because I'm under hot water, Chlo," Beca rolled her eyes.

"No, Beca, when I say you're hot, I mean.. You're very attractive, you're sexy," Chloe said.

"Oh really? I am?" Beca grinned. "Thanks!"

Chloe chuckled.

"Finish up, we have a birthday surprise for you," Chloe said.

"Oh yay!" Beca grinned and turned off the water.

"I'll let you get dressed," Chloe said.

"You can stay and stare at me all you want," Beca said. "You can even call me hot!"

"Yeah, I know but if I stay, I might stay too long and we can't have that, the girls are waiting to throw you your first human birthday party!" Chloe said with a grin.

"Oh yes! I'm so excited!" Beca got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

Chloe smiled and left so the girl could get dressed. She went downstairs to find the girls finishing with the decoration. She smiled to see even Aubrey was helping.

"Beca's almost ready, guys," Chloe said.

"So where was she?" Aubrey asked.

"Around," Chloe said. "She said she never wants to go back to Saluvia, life was so lonely there."

"That sounds sad," Jessica said.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "She said Saluvia is a dark planet, they don't have a sun surrounding them."

"Well, we've got plenty of sunshine here and we don't mind sharing with her," Cynthia Rose said.

"Hey girls, where's Fat Amy?" Chloe asked with a confused frown.

"She's upstairs," Aubrey shrugged. "She said she had some business to cover."

The girls thought it was strange, but they all shrugged and continued with the party decoration.

This was going to be such a fun party!

* * *

 **I can't even begin to thank everyone for your amazing comments! Yes, I hate hate HATE making Stacie unlikeable but I'll make up for it ;)**


	15. An Alien Girl's First Human Birthday!

**Futuristic Lover**

by **AnnaKendrick47**

Rated: **M**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - An Alien Girl's First Human Birthday Party!**

The girls had all changed and finished the cupcakes and cake Chloe and Aubrey had baked. They had beer, wine and champagne, Chloe was only in her first wine glass while most of the others were on beer, except for Jessica and Ashley.

"Amy! Beca! What the Hell's taking you so long?" Chloe called from the stairs. There was no answer so she groaned and went over to the counter to get a cheeseball without ruining her lipstick.

Since it was her girlfriend's first human birthday, Chloe decided to wear a dress that showed off her muscular thighs she worked so hard to get, a decent amount of cleavage and she was wearing red lipstick and big earrings. She was of course wearing her Jimmy Choo heels she got from her mother last Christmas she only wore on super special occasions.

"Wooo Chloe, looking red hot!" Ashley said as she approached the redhead to get a cheeseball herself.

"Thanks!" Chloe said, looking down at herself. "You think Beca's gonna like it?"

"Hopefully, but she's an alien so who knows?" Ashley said and the two laughed.

Chloe and Ashley heard cat whistles and made her way over. The redhead stopped dead in her tracks when she laid her eyes on her alien girlfriend.

Beca was wearing a black dress and a black leather jacket. The detail was her dress was cut down to almost her bellybutton and her breasts… oh, her breasts. Chloe was staring probably too south and for probably way too long.

"Chloe, her eyes are not there," Aubrey said.

Chloe snapped out of it and blushed a deep shade of red and giggled Ashley nudged her.

"Sounds like someone's getting lucky tonight," Cynthia Rose teased.

"You're welcome," Fat Amy said to Beca with a wink, which made the alien girl confused.

"So how does a birthday party work?" Beca asked.

"Come here, you get to open your presents," Jessica said, grabbing Beca's arm and bringing her to the couch.

"Ooh I get presents?" Beca grinned, sitting on the couch.

The girls chuckled. Chloe sat next to her and placed her present on Beca's lap.

"Mine first, I hope you like it," Chloe smiled.

Beca grinned and ripped the package open before opening the box, taking out a hand sized globe. She grinned and spun it around, looking at it eagerly.

"It's this planet! Earth!" she said before looking up.

"Yeah, your new home. I hope you like it," Chloe said before she bit her lips.

"I love it," Beca smiled before kissing her.

"Wait, wait, there's more!" Chloe said, pulling a jewelry box from the big box the globe was in.

"More?!" Beca grin got impossibly wider as she opened the jewelry box and took out a golden necklace with a ball on it. "What's this?"

"It's a necklace of Earth," Chloe said, showing her.

"I love it, thanks Chloe!" Beca smiled and kissed her.

"Kisser girl, we've got presents too!" Fat Amy said, handing Beca a big box.

"Thanks Amy!" Beca said, opening the present. She took out a container and read the label. "What's guacamole?"

"It's dip, it's made with avocado, tomatoes, onions, pepper and so. Try it," Fat Amy said.

Beca opened the container and dipped her finger inside before licking it clean. She hummed before she started eating the guacamole from the container, getting the girls by surprise as she ate it all at once.

"Beca! Beca!" Chloe grabbed the empty container from her and laughed when the girl's face was all dirty. "Not all at once, save some for tomorrow."

"Sorry," Beca said with a slight blush.

Chloe chuckled and went to place the empty guacamole container away while Beca opened Jessica's present, which was a very expensive bottle of rosé wine. The girl grinned and asked Chloe to put her wine in the adega, which Chloe did.

Beca got clothes, more food, more alcohol, and, surprisingly, she got a book named _See Her Smile: How to Make Her Happy More Often_ from Aubrey, which made her give the blonde a weird look. Aubrey just awkwardly smiled and say,

"You break my best friend's heart and you're dead."

Beca didn't say anything back but she saved the book.

"What now?" Beca asked.

"Now we listen to music, eat and have fun," Ashley said.

"Yeah, then a little later we sing happy birthday to you," Jessica said. "And you cut the cake."

"I get a cake?!" Beca grinned.

The girls chuckled.

"Yeah, we put candles on the cake and you blow them," Chloe said.

"I love this human birthday thing," Beca said, making the girls giggle. She got up as Fat Amy turned up the volume and the girls started dancing.

Beca danced with Chloe and she saw the hungry look in the redhead's eyes as she stared at her chest.

Fat Amy had taught Beca to put tape on her boobs so they wouldn't show and Beca was being careful. She didn't mind being naked in front of the girls, as it was proven earlier, but she wanted to be considered a classy girl, so she was always checking to see that the tape was still holding her boobs inside the dress.

"Beca? Can you come with me to the bathroom?" Chloe asked in a low, husky voice.

"Sure," Beca said. The redhead grabbed her hand and guided her to the nearest bathroom. After the two were in, Chloe locked the door and immediately locked lips with the birthday girl.

"Whoa whoa wait!" Beca said, pulling apart. "This is my birthday party, is this allowed?"

"Of course!" Chloe said. "Besides, you look so incredibly hot in this dress, I couldn't resist."

Beca smiled and allowed Chloe to continue her assault on her lips. She raised the alien girl to the sink and sat her on it, immediately making herself comfortable between her legs. Beca placed her hand on Chloe's ribcage and the redhead shivered, pulling apart.

"Touch me," she asked, huskily.

"I am," Beca said with a frown.

Chloe rolled her eyes and grabbed the brunette girl's hands, placing them over her boobs, which made Beca look alarmed.

"I'm allowed to do that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm asking you to," Chloe said.

"But what do I do?" Beca asked as Chloe kissed her neck.

"Whatever you want, just touch me," Chloe said.

Beca obeyed and immediately squeezed the redhead's boobs, getting a low moan from her. She grinned and tried to find her nipples through her dress but she couldn't so she frowned.

"Chloe, you have nipples right?" she asked.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and guided them inside her dress and bra, where the brunette was quick to pinch the hell out of the redhead's nipples, making her wince.

"Not so hard!" Chloe said.

"You said I could do whatever I wanted!" Beca defended herself.

"Gentle! Humans are fragile, remember?" Chloe said.

Beca nodded.

"Sorry," she said and gave them a very slight pinch, which made Chloe close her eyes and hum.

"That's better," she said.

Beca smiled and kissed the redhead's lips. Now that she knew what she was doing, she did it gently, she massaged the redhead's breasts while she lightly pinched her nipples. Now that she knew what being turned on felt like, she knew she was feeling it. It was getting more and more uncomfortable every second as she heard Chloe's low moans echoing through her mouth.

Kissing Chloe was always fun, Beca loved every second of it. Especially when she got to touch her. Chloe ran a finger up her cleavage and ghosted her hands over the brunette's boobs, which made Beca arch her back to meet the redhead's hands. Chloe smiled through the kiss, loving how Beca was getting better at following her human instincts.

Everything was going well, until Chloe had to pull apart because she noticed Beca was glowing a very dark red, but it wasn't showing a lot, she looked like a candle which was about to burn out.

"Beca, why are you glowing this red?" Chloe asked, breathless from all the kissing.

Beca frowned, looking at her arms.

"This is new," she said before turning to Chloe. "Why is this happening to me? Is this normal? I feel like.. Like my vag is about to explode!"

Chloe chuckled.

"I know, me too," she said. "This is how you feel right before you have sex."

"Oh! So we're gonna have sex?" Beca asked eagerly.

"No, not in a bathroom!" Chloe said with a chuckle.

"Then when? Why don't you want to have sex with me?" Beca asked in a hurt voice and Chloe chuckled.

"I do, but.. Beca I'm scared. You're an alien, and I don't know what will happen when we have sex! Am I going to glow? Is there a chance of this hurting me?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, you will glow," Beca nodded. "And I can promise you I will make sure you won't be hurt in the process."

Chloe chuckled again.

"Don't call it a process," she said.

"I just promise I won't hurt you! Or if I do, you know I won't do it on purpose!" Beca said. "Come on, I have a human form, if you tell me what to do, I'll do it!"

"I know you will, I trust you," Chloe said. "I'm just.. I'm scared, I don't want Aubrey to be right."

"She isn't," Beca said.

"Yeah, but I want to wait, okay? I don't want to have sex with you while being scared," Chloe said.

"Okay. If you want to wait, I'll wait. I won't tape you,"

"Rape you,"

"Rape you. I won't rape you," Beca said with a smile before kissing Chloe again.

There was a loud bang on the door and the two jumped.

"Yo! Time for the cake! Stop fingering each other and come out!" Fat Amy said through the door.

Chloe chuckled and turned to Beca, who was still glowing a dark red.

"Okay, you're still glowing and we need to get out for the cake," Chloe sighed. "What can we do?"

"We can go out anyway, the girls won't know," Beca said.

"How about this, I'll go out first, you… try thinking about anything else but me, okay?" Chloe said.

"Like food?!" Beca grinned.

"Yes, like food, if that doesn't turn you on," Chloe said with a chuckle.

"Okay so no thinking about food," Beca sighed.

Chloe's eyes widened and she stepped back from her girlfriend, who offered her a childish grin.

"Kidding, I'm thinking about the guacamole I got from Amy," Beca said with a dreamy look.

"Okay," Chloe said, placing a hand over her heart before getting out of the bathroom.

Beca was out not five minutes later, not glowing anymore and she didn't look like she'd made out with Chloe in the bathroom. She looked surprisingly put together, which was the complete opposite of Chloe.

"Alright, Beca, come here and let's sing happy birthday!" Ashley said, lighting a match so she could light up the candle. There was only one because although Beca was clearly older than all the Bellas, it was her first human birthday.

Beca grinned at the sight of the cake and got closer. Jessica positioned her right behind the cake while the others gathered around her. She had a huge grin and she was glowing very brightly.

The Bellas sang happy birthday while Beca looked at awe. She looked at all of them and clapped along, not knowing the words. When they finished, Chloe instructed her to blow the candle and she did before they all applauded.

"Now we remove the candle and… Chloe maybe _you_ should cut the cake," Ashley said.

Chloe chuckled and grabbed a knife and started cutting the cake. She gave the first piece to Beca and said she should distribute the pieces. Since Chloe was cutting the cake, Beca gave the first piece to the other girls.

When everyone had their own, they started eating. Beca, of course, ate hers in three bites. She then asked Chloe to cut another piece for her and she did.

"Now, Becs, don't eat everything, save some cake for tomorrow," Chloe said.

"Oh I definitely will," Beca said with her mouth full.

Chloe smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Happy birthday," she said.

Beca smiled back.

* * *

 **Some people are so excited for Beca and Chloe doing the nasty hahaha sorry, not this time but hopefully this hot make out session made up for it ;)**

 **PS: I am currently in summer vacation in my beach house where my parents removed the wifi because the house is for sale, so I barely get to write let alone update, but I have been writing Room! I'll update it as soon as I can**


	16. Mini Human

**Futuristic Lover**

by **AnnaKendrick47**

Rated: **M**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 - Mini Human**

Aubrey had the girls rehearse the same old boring songs for way too long, everyone was getting tired but no one had the balls to tell the blonde they'd had enough of the set.

Beca was working on a pretty great mix to show Aubrey but she wanted it to be perfect, which would take a few more weeks.

The Bellas were excited they could start pulling their winter coats out of the closets, wear their boots again, most of the girls loved winter.

Beca, however, didn't understand. She didn't feel cold. The Bellas freaked out when she went out with shorts and a tube top in a 50 degrees weather, Chloe demanded she'd go change, which made the alien girl really confused.

Chloe planned to travel to her parents' house on the 21st of December before lunch so her and Beca could be there in time for the meal.

On the said morning, Chloe started packing her car and told Beca to do the same. The brunette alien was told to pack her pjs, toothbrush, winter clothes, underwear and stuff like that. She'd never packed anything so Chloe had to basically pack her bag for her.

Beca put her bag in Chloe's trunk and the redhead sat in the driver's seat with a smile. She was so happy to finally go home, despite her parents living less than 30 minutes away, she didn't see them that often.

Beca climbed in the passenger seat and looked around.

"I'm excited to meet the humans that made you," Beca said with a smile.

"Think of another way to phrase it and you'll be fine," Chloe chuckled.

Beca smiled.

"And fasten your seatbelt," Chloe said.

Beca looked confused for a few seconds before she saw the seatbelt. She grabbed it and looked at Chloe, not knowing what to do. The redhead rolled her eyes, grabbing the seatbelt and fastening it for her.

"If you don't fasten your seatbelt you could fly off the windshield and really hurt yourself," Chloe explained and Beca nodded.

Chloe drove out of campus and began her journey to her parents' house. She put on her songs and her and Beca sang all the way, which made the redhead happy.

When they finally arrived, Chloe undid her seatbelt and got out of the car, running to the front door and unlocking it with her key. Beca just stood there, she managed to undo her seatbelt and got out of the car. She watched from afar as two people, a man and a woman, followed Chloe out of the house. The woman had red hair just like Chloe while the man had strawberry blond hair. He had bright blue eyes just like Chloe's but the woman had a face that looked a lot like Chloe's.

"Beca! These are my parents, Daisy and Jerry," Chloe said.

Beca walked around the car and saw that Jerry held out his hand. She didn't know what to do so she reached out her hand and he shook her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Beca," Jerry said. "Please, call me Jerry."

Daisy stepped forward and hugged Beca tight. The alien girl was confused.

"It's so nice to meet you! Chloe's told us a little bit about you," she said.

Beca nodded with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two, I've always wanted to meet Chloe's parents," Beca said. She eyed her girlfriend and the redhead gave her a nod with a smile.

The two seemed so happy at hearing that.

"Let me help you with your bags, girls," Jerry stepped forward and opened Chloe's trunk. "Beca, you'll be sleeping with Chloe in her room?"

"Okay," Beca said.

"Chloe, Maddie is coming later, she wants us to babysit Sam," Jerry said.

"Oh that's great! Beca and I can take care of him!" Chloe said.

"What?" Beca asked her girlfriend.

"My nephew Sam, he's 9 months old," Chloe said. "Maddie is my older sister, she's like 6 years older than me, you'll get to meet her at Christmas."

"Oh!" Beca said. "But how can Sam be only 9 months old?"

The brunette frowned and Chloe chuckled nervously.

"He's a baby, Beca," she said.

"Oh a baby!" Beca grinned widely.

"You like babies?" Daisy asked Beca.

"I've never seen one!" Beca said.

"Oh, then you'll get the chance, Sam is a wonderful baby," Daisy said. "I know I have to say that, he's my only grandchild."

"He actually is a great baby, mom," Chloe agreed.

"Well, let's not stay in the cold, let's go inside, lunch is almost ready," Jerry said.

The two girls nodded and went inside. Jerry brought their bags inside and everyone put their coats in the coat closet. Beca looked around the elegant house and smiled. It was different than the Bellas house, it looked like adults lived there, everything was organized and it didn't smell like nail polish.

"Your home is lovely!" Beca said.

"Well thank you, Beca!" Daisy said.

"Come on, let me show you upstairs," Chloe grabbed her bag from her dad as did Beca and they went upstairs.

Chloe put her bag in her old room, Beca followed her and she looked around at the pink poster covered walls. She looked at the pictures in awe.

"Who's this redheaded little girl?" Beca asked, pointing at a picture of a 5-year-old Chloe.

"That's me," Chloe said. "Every picture of a redheaded girl here is me."

"Wow! You were so cute!" Beca said, making Chloe laugh.

"Thanks," Chloe said. "So this is my old room."

"It doesn't look old," Beca said.

"No, old means I used to live here," Chloe said.

"Oh," Beca said.

"Come on, let me show you to the other rooms," Chloe said, grabbing her hand and running out the door.

Chloe showed her the guest room and her sister's old room, which she turned into a room she could actually sleep in if she ever needed to. She then showed Beca her parents' room and the guest bathroom before going downstairs. She showed Beca the living room, the movies room, the laundry room, both were in the basement.

"Girls! Lunch is ready!" Daisy called.

Chloe and Beca went back upstairs to the dining room and took their seats. Beca looked and smelled the food and she smiled widely before looking at Chloe.

"How much can I eat?" she asked.

"As much as you want, but do it calmly," Chloe said. "And you don't have to finish the food like you do back with the Bellas."

Beca nodded.

"I'll eat in moderation," she said.

"Good," Chloe smiled and kissed her cheek.

Chloe wasn't surprised when Beca's 'moderation' was more than any normal human would eat at once. She didn't finish the food, of course, but she left Chloe's parents shocked.

"I'm so glad you brought her, Chloe! She's a real eater!" Jerry said.

"I love eating," Beca said. Chloe grabbed a napkin and wiped the brunette's mouth.

"That's great!" Daisy said.

"And your food is delicious!" Beca said.

"Oh, I like her even more," Daisy said to Chloe.

Chloe smiled and looked at Beca.

"Mom, we can do the dishes," Chloe said.

"Honey, we'll put them in the dishwasher," Daisy said.

"So we'll do the pots," Chloe said.

"They're already clean," Jerry said. "You two just got here, go and rest."

"Oh! Well thanks!" Chloe smiled and got up. She brought her and Beca's plate to the kitchen before going back to grab her girlfriend's hand. "Come on Becs, let's go for a nap."

Beca looked confused but she followed Chloe upstairs to her bedroom. The redhead closed the door and immediately attached her lips to Beca's, surprising the little alien girl.

Beca shut her eyes and kissed Chloe back, very pleased with the surprise. If this was what napping was, she would _not_ oppose to that.

Chloe pushed Beca back until the brunette fell back on her bed. She climbed on top of her and continued their kiss, chuckling when Beca pulled her closer.

"Is this what taking a nap is?" Beca asked.

"No," Chloe said. "This is us making out in my old room."

"I love it," Beca grinned and Chloe chuckled before kissing the girl's neck. She smiled when the girl started glowing a dark red. Her skin became warmer and Chloe absolutely loved it.

Chloe almost jumped in surprise when she felt Beca's knees go straight between her legs. She knew Beca had never done anything or seen anything related to sex before so she didn't know if the alien planned that or if it was a simple coincidence.

When Beca actually rubbed her thigh against Chloe, the redhead moaned and felt the alien start vibrating against her so she pulled apart.

"Beca?" she asked, out of breath.

"What?" Beca's voice was husky and she was still vibrating lightly.

"Your leg?" she asked.

"Oh! Sorry, does that not feel okay?" Beca asked.

"Oh actually it feels more than okay, I was just asking if.. how did you think of that?" Chloe asked.

"I just went with my human instincts," Beca said.

"Well, you're doing great," Chloe said. "Keep doing that and you're golden."

Beca smiled and reconnected their lips. Chloe hummed when Beca's thigh moved in a rhythm, pressing up against her core and she moaned when the alien girl started vibrating. Chloe started shaking and she started moaning louder.

"Is this still okay?" Beca asked.

"Yep, still okay," Chloe reassured her and Beca started kissing her neck.

Chloe closed her eyes and moaned at the sensation Beca's leg was bringing her. She didn't want to scare the girl away but she was getting closer and closer to an orgasm, especially with the heat and vibration Beca was doing.

Chloe opened her mouth and moaned again when Beca bit her neck and licked away the pain. She hissed when she felt herself getting deliciously close to the edge and bit her lips, wanting to muffle out her moans as much as possible so her parents wouldn't hear it.

Beca almost jumped in surprise when Chloe started moaning loudly through her lips, shaking above her and rubbing herself against her thigh. The little alien girl was intrigued at the state Chloe was in. She observed the girl before the redhead collapsed on top of her, breathing hard.

"What was that?" Beca asked. "That seemed quite interesting."

" _That_ was an orgasm," Chloe said, still trying to catch her breath. "You gave me an orgasm by dry humping me."

"I did?" Beca raised an eyebrow. "Well yay me! I wanna see you do that again!"

Chloe chuckled and moved to lay beside Beca, holding her close.

"You will, just not today," Chloe promised. "Maybe we should take a little nap before Maddie drops Sam off."

"I'm so excited to see a human baby!" Beca grinned.

Chloe chuckled and shut her eyes. Beca allowed her to wrap her arm around her and fall asleep against her. The alien girl was just glowing dark red and watching her human girlfriend sleep.

Beca slowly stopped glowing as time passed by and before she knew it, Chloe woke up. She smiled at Beca and yawned before kissing her.

"Let's go downstairs?" She asked.

"Yeah," Beca said.

"Hopefully, Sam is here already," Chloe said excitedly.

Chloe got up, took off her shoes to put on her slippers, Beca took off her boots but she didn't have slippers so Chloe let her borrow her Minion slippers, which made Beca giggle.

The two girls made their way downstairs to see Jerry sitting on the couch with a brunet baby sitting on his lap. When Sam spotted his aunt he smiled widely and jumped on his grandfather's lap.

"Sammy!" Chloe squealed and ran to pick Sam up, who was laughing happily.

Beca was on the doorway and she was shocked. She slowly moved closer to Chloe and Sam and she looked at the baby intensely. Sam smiled at her.

"Sam, this is Beca," Chloe said. "She's never seen a baby before so you gotta be patient with her."

Beca slowly reached out her hand and Sam grabbed her index finger. The brunette seemed at awe as she looked at the baby's hand.

"He has tiny nails and tiny fingers!" Beca squealed.

Jerry laughed and Chloe smiled.

"Yeah," Chloe said.

Sam reached out his hand in Beca's direction, wanting to picked up by her.

"Do you want to pick him up?" Chloe asked.

"Can I?" Beca asked eagerly.

"Yes but be very gentle, don't squeeze him too tight," Chloe said and carefully handed Sam over to Beca.

Beca grabbed Sam from Chloe and slowly held him the way Chloe had been holding him. The baby laid his head against the brunette's shoulder and Beca grinned.

"I love him!" She said, hugging him tighter.

Chloe smiled widely.

"He seems to like you too," she said.

"He smells so good!" Beca said.

Chloe smiled and chuckled.

"Maddie said she changed him before she left but we have to feed him," Jerry said. "His milk is in the fridge."

"I'll go heat that up, Beca come with me," Chloe said. Beca followed her to the kitchen and watched as Chloe got Sam's milk ready.

"Is that baby food?" Beca asked.

"That's milk but Sam can eat strained peas, carrots, broccoli, that sort of stuff," Chloe said. "Let me feed him."

"Can I?" Beca asked with a grin.

"Sure, just hold this to this to his lips and hold the bottle above him, don't let him drink air," Chloe said and Beca did we instructed.

Beca smiled as she looked at the baby's face as she fed him. She was so happy to finally meet a human baby, they were fascinating!

"Can you have one of those?" Beca asked Chloe.

"Yeah, if I ever get pregnant," Chloe said.

"Do you want a baby?"

"Yeah, I'd love to have kids," Chloe said with a smile.

Beca smiled back and turned back to Sam, who was watching her intently as he drank his milk. The alien girl was so fascinated by the baby, little Sam was so fascinating and cute!

* * *

 **No alien sex yet, guys but I hope the dry humping made up for it! What do you think of Beca meeting a human baby?**


	17. Winter

**Futuristic Lover**

by **AnnaKendrick47**

Rated: **M**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - Winter**

Beca woke up and it was 4 AM, she was bored. She knew Chloe knew she didn't need to sleep all night so she didn't even pretend to be asleep. She just laid there and watched the redhead sleep peacefully. Beca smiled. She was so happy to be near humans, they were much more affectionate than Saluvians.

When it got closer to 9 AM, Beca opened the curtains to see little white things falling from the sky and landing on the ground, which was all white. Her eyes widened and she hurried to Chloe's side.

"Chloe! Chloe, wake up! Something's happening to your planet!" Beca said.

Chloe groaned and opened her eye, squinting when she saw Beca had opened the curtains.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Look! The clouds are melting and they're all over! Look!" Beca pointed out the window.

Chloe got up, rubbed her eyes and chuckled when she saw it was actually snowing.

"Beca, that's snow," she said.

"Snow?" Beca asked. "What's snow?"

"It's condensation, like rain, but this is closer to ice," Chloe said. "It happens when winter comes, when it's really cold outside."

"Oh, I see," Beca said.

"Let's go see if my parents made breakfast then we can go out to play in the snow, you're gonna love it," Chloe said, going to her suitcase to fish out an outfit.

Beca looked eager to go play in the snow, so she got dressed rather quickly and followed her redheaded human girlfriend down to the kitchen where Chloe's dad was at the stove while her mom was putting the orange juice on the table.

"Oh that's great, you two are awake!" Daisy said with a smile.

"Do we have any plans for today?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I was going out to buy stuff for dinner tonight, we're having barbeque with Maddie but I'm gonna wait until it stops snowing," Jerry said.

"Oh, speaking of which, Beca's never seen snow before," Chloe said.

"Oh really?" Daisy asked.

"Well then go out with her, build a snowman!" Jerry said.

"Oh trust me, we will," Chloe said.

Jerry smiled at Beca, who smiled back and the Beales sat down to eat with the girls.

oO0Oo

Chloe chuckled as she watched Beca standing by the window watching the snow intently. She was almost glued to the window like a little kid.

"Come on, put on your scarf and gloves," Chloe said.

Beca looked at her and grinned. She grabbed the scarf and gloves Chloe handed out and put them on.

The redhead put on her coat, Beca followed suit. She then adjusted the beanie on the alien girl's head before she opened the door. Beca gasped as she took her first steps out of the porch and onto the snow. She slowly raised her foot to see the footprint she'd left on the snow and grinned.

"This is awesome!" She said and took another step forward.

Chloe smiled.

Beca then reached down and looked at Chloe, as if asking her if she could touch the snow with her hand and she grabbed some. She ran it between her fingers before she took off her glove and slowly touched the snow with her bare hand.

"Be careful, it's cold and wet," Chloe said.

Beca sat down and continued running her hand over the snow with a growing grin.

"I love snow!" She said.

"Beca, you might want to get up, you'll get very cold," Chloe said.

Beca frowned but got up and dried off her butt.

"I don't mind the cold," Beca said, putting her glove back on.

"I know, but still," Chloe rolled her eyes. "Let's build a snowman!"

"Yes! Let's do that!" Beca grinned.

Chloe chuckled and started clearing some space on the ground. Beca didn't know what to do so the redhead just told her to gather snow, which she did happily.

Chloe explained what they were doing as they did it and the alien girl got the hang of it. When their snowman was done, Chloe put a carrot for his nose and her scarf around his neck and put her arm around Beca.

"How do you like snow?" Chloe asked.

"I love it! Does it happen often?" Beca asked.

"Every year in the winter," Chloe nodded.

Beca grinned.

"I like it here on Earth," she said.

Chloe smiled and kissed the tip of her very red nose.

"Chloe, your cheeks and nose are red," Beca said.

"So are yours," Chloe said. "It happens during the cold weather."

"Oh, I see," Beca said.

Daisy opened the backyard door and poked her head out, hugging herself.

"Girls! We have hot cocoa and sugar cookies!" She said.

"We're coming!" Chloe called out to her before looking at her girlfriend. "Come on, my mom's homemade sugar cookies are the absolute best."

"Better than Stacie's cookies?" Beca asked.

"Oh so much!" Chloe said.

The two walked back inside, took off their coats and went to the kitchen where they were met with Chloe's parents and a strawberry blonde woman sitting with Sam on her lap.

"Maddie!" Chloe said and ran to hug her sister. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, kit!" Maddie said. "How's college?"

"Busy, but good," Chloe said before picking Sam up. "How's my awesome nephew?"

"He's great, he had a fever last night," Maddie said. "We took him to the doctor, he's fine now."

"Aunt Chloe is so glad, Sammy," Chloe said in a baby voice before looking up at Maddie again. "Maddie, this is my girlfriend, Beca. Beca, this is my sister, Maddie."

Beca shook Maddie's hand with a smile.

"Are you Sam's mother?" Beca asked.

"Yep, that's me," Maddie said with a smile.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby," Beca said.

"Well thank you, Beca!" Maddie said. "It's very nice to meet you."

Beca grinned.

Daisy placed a plate full of cookies and started handing out mugs to everyone, including Maddie.

Beca sat down next to Chloe and grabbed a mug as she watched the redhead play with her nephew, who was loving the attention.

"Beca, try a cookie," Chloe said.

"Oh yeah, you have to," Maddie agreed, chewing on her own cookie.

Beca grabbed a cookie and took a bite and she immediately moaned in satisfaction, making Chloe and Maddie blush with a giggle.

"This is delicious!" Beca said. "Absolutely amazing!"

"See? I told you they were good," Chloe said.

"Oh these are the best cookies I've had so far," Beca said.

"Chloe, I'm so happy you brought her, she's a real eater," Daisy said to her youngest daughter.

"Yeah, I know," Chloe chuckled.

Daisy smiled as she watched Beca eat her cookies. The girl wasn't eating fast but she was eating a lot, humming all the way.

"Chlo, Kurt and I are going out tonight for dinner with mom and dad, do you and Beca want to come?" Maddie asked.

Chloe looked up from Sam to her sister before looking at Beca, who was looking at her expecting the answer.

"I think Beca and I are staying in tonight. I can make some pasta with shrimp, we can babysit Sammy if you guys want," Chloe said.

"Okay, thanks, that'd be great!" Maddie said.

Chloe smiled and looked down at her nephew, who was busy grabbing her hair. She chuckled and kissed his cheek, making him smile.


	18. An Alien Girl's First Time

**Futuristic Lover**

by **AnnaKendrick47**

Rated: **M**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - An Alien Girl's First Time**

Daisy, Jerry, Maddie and her husband Kurt left for dinner at 5, leaving Sam with Beca and Chloe. Chloe saw them out while Beca sat on the carpet in the living room and playing with Sam.

Chloe closed and locked the door before joining her girlfriend in the living room, sitting in front of her and Sam.

"What time do you wanna get dinner started?" Chloe asked.

"Anytime is good for me," Beca said.

Chloe chuckled.

"I'll wait until at least 6, so we can feed baby Sam," Chloe said.

"Alright," Beca said, watching in amazement as Sam grabbed her hand and tried putting it in his mouth. "What time do babies sleep?"

"Usually after dinnertime, so we feed him, bathe him and put him to bed," Chloe said. "That should be at 7 or 7:30."

"I see," Beca said with a nod before looking down at Sam, who was happily chewing on his chew toy.

When it was close to six, Chloe started grilling some chicken breasts and sautéing some broccoli with garlic and olive oil while she let Beca feed Sam.

Every once in a while she'd look back and see Beca smiling at Sam or making silly faces and she smiled. The brunette alien was doing great with Sam.

Once Sam had been properly fed, bathed and put to sleep, the two girls sat down to eat dinner.

Chloe chuckled as she saw Beca's disappointed face when she saw how little food she'd cooked. She looked at Chloe with a lost puppy kind of look.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Yes, you shouldn't eat so much before going to bed. Besides, I don't want my parents to run out of food," Chloe said.

Beca sighed and looked down with a slight pout, resembling Chloe of one of the sad emojis, which made her want to cook the entire fridge for Beca.

"So you do the dishes while I choose a movie for us to watch," Chloe said with a smile.

"Alright," Beca said, getting up and grabbing their dishes.

The first time Beca was put on dishes duty, she broke 3 plates, which made Aubrey pretty angry. The little alien girl learned, though. Now she rarely broke anything and she was the one who did the dishes the fastest.

Chloe went to the kitchen and crossed her arms as she watched Beca finish organizing the kitchen.

"What do you say we watch a movie in my room? We can be cosier when my parents come home," Chloe suggested.

"Sure," Beca said before drying her hands and looking at Chloe with a childish grin. "Can we makeout?"

Chloe smiled and chuckled.

"Why do you think I want to go to my room?" Chloe asked.

Beca grinned even wider and put the cloth down before following Chloe up to her room. Chloe put on any movie before climbing on top of her alien girlfriend and connecting their lips. The redhead hummed into the kiss while Beca was quick to run her fingers through her red hair before pulling apart to look at Chloe.

"You are the most beautiful human on Earth," Beca said.

"No, you are," Chloe blushed.

"I'm not human, remember?" Beca asked with a sly smile.

Chloe chuckled but smiled at the brunette.

"Well then you are the most beautiful alien I've ever seen," Chloe said.

"That's better," Beca smiled and Chloe kissed the corner of her mouth.

Beca shut her eyes and hummed as Chloe trailed kisses down her neck and bit onto it.

"Beca, I need you to touch me," Chloe said.

Beca was quick to place her hand on her boobs, which made Chloe chuckle before pulling apart to look at her. Sure enough, Beca was glowing dark red.

"May I touch you?" Chloe asked.

"You mean my boobs?" Beca had a grin when she asked.

"I mean any part of your body.." Chloe said with a smirk as she trailed her fingers on the waistband of Beca's hands, making her shudder.

"That.. feels so good," Beca said.

"Yeah? What does that make you want to do?" Chloe asked, toying with the button on the brunette's jeans.

"It makes me.. I feel like I want my vag to be touched," Beca said with a confused look on her face. "Is that normal?"

"Yeah, totes," Chloe said. "Well, do you want me to..?"

"Want you to do what?"

"Touch you.. down there," Chloe teased a finger on Beca's bikini line through her jeans.

The brunette gasped, if it was out of pleasure or surprise, Chloe didn't know.

"Oh yes, please!" Beca said and she seemed eager to know what that would feel like.

Chloe smirked and cupped the brunette through her jeans and Beca shut her eyes and the red light she was glowing grew brighter.

"Wow! That feels so good!" Beca said, which made Chloe chuckle.

"You know, it feels so much better without your pants.." Chloe said and bit her lower lip.

"It does?" Chloe nodded. "But if I take my pants off, what will happen?"

"Well, then I can take off your shirt, your underwear.." Chloe teased.

"But then I'd be naked.." Beca said.

"Oh yeah you will," Chloe said and seemed to think about it before shrugging and looking back down at Beca. "Then I guess I'll have to get naked too."

"Oh! Then can we have sex?" Beca asked like a little kid.

"Boy, you're slow," Chloe chuckled and kissed her lips.

"Hey!" Beca frowned but smiled when Chloe kissed her again. "But you said you wanted to wait."

"I'm done waiting, I want you so bad," Chloe said and bit her lip.

"That sounds amazing," Beca said with a light shudder.

Chloe kissed her lips before sitting up and grabbing the brunette's shirt. Beca sat up and Chloe took it off, chuckling when she saw Beca's red and glowing skin. She then unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off her legs, throwing everything behind her.

"You are even more beautiful when you're glowing," Chloe said.

Beca blushed but Chloe couldn't tell. She put her arms behind Beca and grabbed the clasp of her bra before looking at the brunette, asking for permission. Beca seemed too excited to nod so Chloe undid the clasp and threw the bra aside, biting her lips when she set her eyes on Beca's boobs.

"Your boobs are.. Wow!" Chloe said, slowly cupping them.

Beca gasped in surprise and bit her lips to stop a moan.

Chloe smirked as Beca laid back down. She climbed back on top of her and kissed her jawline, smirking as she felt Beca's reactions. The brunette was definitely enjoying this.

Chloe then enclosed her mouth around the alien girl's right nipple while playing with the other. Beca moaned loudly and her hands reflectively found their way to her hair. She seemed to tremble when the redhead switched breasts while running two fingers up and down her slit through her panties, which were basically soaked.

Beca was basically roaring, her noises sounded animalistic and not very sexy. Chloe chuckled and looked up at her.

"Try to keep your noises human-like but low," Chloe said.

"I'll try, but this feels so good!" Beca said.

Chloe chuckled and started kissing all the way down her ribcage, defined abdomen and down to her waist, kissing her hip bones.

"I can only imagine what your mouth would feel like on my pussy," Beca said in a husky whisper, which made Chloe hum.

"You're getting better at the sexy talk," Chloe said.

Beca smiled but soon shut her eyes and bit her lips when Chloe moved the right part of her panties down, teasing her.

"Please, take them off and touch me!" Beca begged.

Chloe looked surprised but obliged, sliding the panties down the brunette's pale legs and discarding them.

"You," Chloe said to Beca, "be as quiet as you can so we won't wake Sam."

Beca bir her lips and nodded.

Chloe pried her legs apart and hummed at the sigh. Despite her skin being dark red and glowing, Chloe still drank in the very sight of her girlfriend's wet pussy.

The redhead kissed Beca's left knee and trailed her kisses all the way to her crotch, before going to her right knee and doing the same thing, making Beca groan impatiently. The ginger chuckled before she placed a kiss on the brunette's clit, making her thrust her hips up.

"Wow! What did you do? That felt simply amazing!" Beca said.

Chloe chuckled but never answered, she flicked the younger girl who was technically older's clit with her tongue and hummed at the sound Beca made. She started teasing her entrance with two fingers while flicking her clit and she knew Beca was enjoying the treatment. She was grasping her hair pretty hard.

Chloe had made sure to cut her nails the day her and Beca got to her parents' house because she'd been planning this for a while, so she made sure not to get her nails done and keep them short.

When she finally entered Beca with her two fingers, the brunette gasped audibly. At first, she couldn't go very deep, but once Beca got used to it and loosened up, she managed to get both fingers deeper inside her.

"Oh fuck!" Beca said with a moan.

Chloe smirked and started working her tongue and fingers in rhythm, thrusting her fingers out while flicking her clit at the same time. Beca was scratching the back of her head pretty hard but Chloe was thankful it wasn't her back.

Beca's breath became ragged and faster so Chloe increased her speed, feeling the alien girl squirming and moaning under her along with her ministrations.

"I feel.. I feel.. shit!" Beca said.

Chloe pulled apart for a moment to speak to her,

"That's normal, just relax and let it happen," Chloe said before going back to flicking the brunette's clit with her tongue.

It took a little shorter than Chloe expected but she wished she could've seen the DJ's face because when she came, she moaned loudly and started floating off the bed. Chloe had to push her back down.

When Beca came down from her high, she was glowing a rainbow color and she was panting.

"Fucking shit!" Beca said. "That is the best thing I've ever experienced! It's better than eating!"

Chloe chuckled and licked her fingers clean, only to hum in surprise when they came out tasting like candy. She lied next to Beca and the girl kissed her lips softly.

"You are amazing," Beca said. "I wanna do the same to you."

Chloe chuckled and smiled when Beca climbed on top of her and kissed her lips.

"Maybe we should hold off on the mouth for a while," Chloe said. "I don't want you to bite my clit off."

"Okay, so what do I do?" Beca asked.

Chloe sat up to take her clothes off and she chuckled when Beca's eyes widened and she looked like she was seeing the most amazing thing in the world when she first laid eyes on her boobs.

"Damn these are so.. Beautiful!" Beca said.

Chloe blushed but chuckled to hide it. She then started taking off her sweatpants and Beca helped her kick them off.

"You are so beautiful, Chlo," Beca said. "Like.. really, _really_ beautiful."

Chloe smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. Beca cupped her boobs and stared pinching her nipples the way Chloe'd taught her in her birthday, and she grinned when Chloe closed her eyes, moaned and bent her knee.

"Please, touch me," Chloe said.

"Oh! You mean touch your pussy?" Beca asked.

"Yes," Chloe bit her lips.

"How? What do I do?" Beca asked nervously but determined.

"Well, maybe you should take off my underwear first," Chloe said.

Beca nodded and tried taking the redhead's panties off as softly as she could, which Chloe was thankful for.

If the look on her face was amazing when she saw Chloe's boobs was good, the look when she laid eyes on her pussy was even better. She had a hungry look, like she wanted to devour her pussy.

"What do I do?" Beca asked eagerly.

"See my clit? You should tease that for a little while," Chloe said.

Beca stuck her tongue between her lips and started massaging the redhead's clit, looking surprised when she moaned and grasped the sheets.

"Is that good?" Beca asked.

"So good," Chloe hummed. "Please.. Use your fingers now."

Beca continued massaging the redhead's clit with her left hand and entered her with two fingers, with an eager look on her face. She looked up at Chloe when she moaned though.

The brunette laid down on top of her to kiss her, kissing her neck and lips while Chloe moaned under her. She was feeling pretty proud of herself, she wanted Chloe to feel just as good as she felt. She wanted to make Chloe feel amazing, on top of the world.

Beca watched Chloe's face as it twisted in pleasure and she moaned. She moaned and moaned for quite a long time and Beca was getting antsy, was it supposed to take that long?

"Shit," Chloe said.

"Are you close?" Beca asked with a confused look on her face.

Chloe sighed and held Beca's wrist.

"You can stop," Chloe said. "I lost it."

"What? How can you lose it? Did I do something wrong?" Beca already had a puppy face when she sat back and watched Chloe sit up, her fingers going through her sweaty hair.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, but it's your first time, it's hard to please someone on their first time," Chloe said.

"That's what Stacie said," Beca looked down.

Chloe grabbed her face and made her look up, only to see Beca's dark blue human eyes were filled with very real human tears.

"Don't let Stacie get into your head. You learn things, you get into it," Chloe said. "We're supposed to learn together, I'll learn what you like and you'll learn what I like."

"But how?" Beca asked.

"Well maybe your homework should be masturbating. Learn what you like first, learn how to touch yourself before you learn how to touch me," Chloe said.

"Masturbate? What's that?" Beca asked with a frown.

"You touch your own pussy," Chloe said.

"You mean have sex with myself?!" Beca asked, amused. "I can _do_ that?!"

"Yeah, it feels great too. I mean, _actual_ sex feels better but.." Chloe said.

Beca grinned and looked down, immediately started massaging her own clit while Chloe looked beyond surprised.

"That is _awesome_!" Beca said.

Chloe chuckled before Beca stopped with a grin.

"I'll practice, I promise," Beca said.

Chloe smiled.

"That's great," she said. "I'm going to sleep now, I'm pretty tired. Goodnight my beautiful alien."

"Goodnight Chloe. I love you," Beca said.

Chloe smiled sleepily.

"I love you too," she kissed Beca before closing her eyes.

oO0Oo

On Christmas Eve, Maddie, Chloe and Daisy were decorating the house, Beca was sitting on the carpet playing with Sam while Jerry and Kurt, Maddie's husband, were out buying groceries.

Maddie was surprised by how much her son was laughing while playing with Beca, the brunette would poke his little baby belly and he'd roll over laughing. She then closely inspected his baby toes and he laughed again.

"He loves you!" Maddie said. "You must be a baby whisperer."

"I love him, too," Beca said, picking him up and gently placing his tiny feet on the floor where he proceeded to squat up and down.

"Well he needs to take his nap after lunch and I'm sure you'll tire him out enough for that," Maddie said.

Chloe chuckled as she watched.

"Mom, where are the special Christmas decor?" Chloe asked.

"Your room, left side of your closet, top shelf," Daisy said.

"I'll be right back," Chloe said and hurried upstairs.

Beca loved making Sam jump and the baby loved it too. He was laughing nonstop.

"What is that smell?" Beca frowned. "It's coming from him."

"Oh, he probably needs his diaper changed," Daisy said.

"Yeah, let get that for you," Maddie put the gold Christmas balls she had down on the coffee table before Beca interrupted her.

"Wait! Can I do that? Please?" Beca asked.

"Oh! Yeah! Sure! Thanks!" Maddie was surprised. Not a lot of people liked to change a poopy diaper and Beca seemed to be eager to do it.

Beca grinned and picked Sam up the way Chloe taught her and took him upstairs. Surely Chloe would know what to do.

"Chloe?" She called when she entered the redhead's old room to find her going through a box of Christmas decorations.

"Yeah? Ooh somebody went number 2!" Chloe said.

"Yeah, I wanna change Sam's diaper but I don't know how to," Beca said.

"Come on, let's go to Maddie's room, I don't wanna do this here," Chloe said, getting past Beca, going right across the hall to her older sister's old room, where she'd put Sam's diaper bag. "Set him down on his back on the bed."

Beca did, smiling at him as he tried to grab her hands. She played with him before Chloe came.

"Lift him up," Chloe said.

Beca did and Chloe put a big plastic changing mat under him before the brunette alien set him down again. Chloe then opened his jean trousers to reveal his diapers.

"Okay, so what you're gonna do, is you're gonna place a clean diaper under his butt, open his dirty one, take it off, I'll roll it and discard it, then you're gonna wipe his butt and privates with a moist towelette, apply rash cream and put his new diaper on," Chloe said.

"Okay," Beca nodded and tried to find a way to open his diaper, which made Chloe chuckle. The redhead pointed the tabs the brunette had failed to find, so when she did see them, she blushed and unfastened them.

Chloe seemed disgusted by the heightened smell once Beca removed Sam's diaper but the alien girl didn't seem phased.

"Now what?" Beca asked as she handed Chloe the dirty diaper.

Chloe rolled the diaper before placing it in a plastic bag. She then handed Beca the baby wipes and the brunette took one and started wiping Sam's butt.

"That's it, make sure he's all clean," Chloe said before handing her another baby wipe. Chloe made sure to tell Beca to lift his legs so his thighs and butt was thoroughly clean.

When Sam's butt was clean, Chloe handed her the rash cream and she was gonna say Beca was doing a good job until a stream of pee came from Sam and hit Beca's shirt. She was confused but didn't move away.

Chloe covered his penis with a baby wipe and blushed, mentally slapping herself for forgetting to tell Beca she needed to have done that beforehand to prevent _this_.

"Sorry, when you're changing a baby boy, you have to cover his penis so that doesn't happen," Chloe said. "I forgot to tell you,"

"That's alright," Beca shrugged.

Beca proceeded to put cream on his butt and even some on his thighs before Chloe cleaned him from the pee. The brunette was about to close the diaper when her girlfriend noticed his penis was facing up.

"No, Beca, you gotta make sure his penis is facing down so he doesn't pee over the top of his diaper," Chloe said, doing it for her.

"There's a lot to remember," Beca frowned. "When we have a baby, I hope it's a girl."

Chloe's heart stopped and she looked up at her. Beca fastened the tabs on his diaper and grinned before looking at Chloe.

"I did it!" She said.

"'When we have a baby'?" Chloe asked, voice barely above a whisper and it sounded like she was about to cry.

"Well yeah, you said you wanted a baby," Beca said, matter-of-factly. "And I'd love to have one too."

Chloe grinned and tried to hide the tears in her eyes before she looked down at Sam staring up at them.

"Okay, one thing at a time," Chloe said with a chuckle. "Let's focus on Sammy here first."

Beca smiled and nodded. Chloe closed his trousers and picked him up, smiling at him.

"There you go, big boy," Chloe said.

"Does Maddie have a baby girl we can change?" Beca asked.

"No, although she does want a girl eventually," Chloe said, playing with Sam.

"Okay so when she does, can we please come here so we can change her diaper?" Beca asked.

"You _like_ changing diapers?" Chloe asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's great!" Beca grinned.

"Come on, take him back downstairs while I grab my box of special Christmas decor, you're gonna love it," Chloe said.

Beca's grin got impossibly wider and she took Sam from Chloe before going back downstairs.

"Beca wait! You forgot to change your shirt!" Chloe called but her alien girlfriend was already out of earshot.

* * *

 **The much awaited scene! Sorry if that was a bit disappointing but I'll make it up to you, I promise :)**


	19. Wishes

**Sorry about the long wait, I've had complications, I started my eighth semester in law school, doing my dissertation so things are pretty hectic. I kinda didn't want to write for a while but I'll get to it. This isn't the end by the way, it might seem like it but it isn't.**

* * *

Christmas morning came soon enough and Chloe woke up feeling like a kid on.. Well, you get the point. She looked at her side to see Beca already awake, like always, staring back at her.

"Come on! We gotta open our presents!" Chloe said, grabbing Beca's hands.

Beca giggled as Chloe dragged her down and was met with her sister, her husband, baby Sam sitting on the floor with a present in front of him, which he was currently trying to open, her father sitting on his armchair drinking hot cocoa and her mother was probably in the kitchen making breakfast, which Chloe could already smell.

"Beca, this one's for you," Chloe said, handing Beca a medium sized box.

Beca grinned and tore the present open to find a red and white onesie. She grinned even wider and hugged the new onesie tight.

"I love this!" she squealed. "It's so comfy!"

Sam laughed while looking at Beca so the brunette looked at him with a frown.

"Don't laugh at me, Sam, I'm serious. You should know, you wear these things all the time," Beca said, making the others laugh at her antics.

"I got a matching one!" Chloe said, showing her the exact same onesie with a grin. The brunette was grinning so wide her girlfriend was worried she might get cramps.

Chloe opened two more presents, one being a Michael Kors purse and the other being a pair of snow boots the redhead had been asking for. She was surprised to find two more presents for Beca.

Beca got a Michael Kors bag too as well as an ugly Christmas sweater with Rudolph, the rednosed reindeer in front.

"I love this!" Beca said.

"The sweater's from us, we're glad you like it," Jerry smiled.

"And the purse is from us," Maddie said.

"We're glad you like it," Kurt smiled, running his hand over his wife's shoulder, kissing her temple.

Beca grinned.

"Guys? Breakfast is ready!" Daisy called from the kitchen.

The family sat around the table in their pj's and joined hands. Beca was surprised but also joined hands with Chloe and Daisy, who were on her sides.

"Dear Lord, we thank thee for another beautiful Christmas. May this family be blessed to be able to spend many Christmases together, may our girls always return home to us and fill our house with joy. May they always bring their loved ones and their children. Amen," Jerry said.

"Amen," everyone said before Chloe spoke up.

"Dear Lord, thank you for giving me my first Christmas with Beca, thank you for bringing her into my life, I hope she stays with me for as long as possible," Chloe said. "Amen,"

"Amen," everyone joined and Chloe smiled before kissing Beca's lips.

Beca was going to ask about what that was but Chloe whispered in her ear she'd tell her about it later so the alien girl dropped it and focused on the food, which made her grin and Chloe giggle.

oO0Oo

Chloe had never realized how much she loved Beca until the Holiday weekend. Seeing the look on the alien's face when she saw the fireworks on New Year's was beyond anything Chloe had ever imagined. She was glad they were covered in coats while they watched the fireworks from the backyard because otherwise the redhead's family would've seen her girlfriend glowing.

Beca looked simply beautiful that night and Chloe wished she could spend the rest of her days with her, just to be able to see that look on her face every day. It could be only one day every year but Chloe didn't mind.

The redhead was sad to leave her parents' house but she'd missed the Bellas. She missed Aubrey, as annoying as she'd been during the beginning of her relationship with Beca.

The girls were all getting ready for their first day back, including the Bellas rehearsals. Chloe was begging for Aubrey to let them use Beca's arrangement and she thought the blonde was finally caving in until they heard the doorbell ring. Both girls frowned but Aubrey went over to answer it.

"Stacie?!" Aubrey asked.

Chloe rushed to Aubrey's side and was left equally shocked.

"Stacie? What are _you_ doing here?" Chloe asked, crossing her arms.

"I came to apologize," Stacie said, looking down at her boots. "To everyone but, most importantly, to you and Beca, for the way I acted before."

The two girls were surprised but Aubrey moved and allowed her in. Chloe was reluctant but Aubrey wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I know I'd been so selfish," Stacie said, looking around the empty living room. "Where's everyone?"

"Unpacking," Chloe said simply before going to the bottom of the staircase. "Bellas! Someone's here to tell us something!"

In a few seconds, everyone was downstairs. Fat Amy and Beca were the last ones to arrive. Beca tensed up when she saw Stacie but Chloe nodded and the alien girl went to her side.

"I want to apologize for my behavior," Stacie said to everyone. "Chloe, I'm sorry I kept hitting on you and trying to sleep with you, I should've considered your feelings before doing so."

Chloe nodded. Stacie's apology seemed sincere, she wasn't rolling her eyes or anything, she seemed genuine.

"And Beca, I'm terribly sorry I.. I used you, I don't know who said it but they were right; I was just trying to be the first one to have sex with you because you're an alien," Stacie said. "I promise, I won't ever try to pursue you or Chloe again."

"Thanks Stacie," Chloe said. "It's nice to hear that."

"Yeah," Beca agreed.

"And Bellas, I'm sorry I was a bitch and betrayed two Bella sisters," Stacie said. "I really miss you guys and, if you guys would have me, I want back in."

The Bellas all looked between Chloe, Beca and Aubrey. Chloe looked at her girlfriend before looking at Aubrey.

"She seems to be sorry," Chloe said.

"Yeah," Aubrey looked back at Stacie, who was biting her lip. "Alright, Conrad, you're back in."

The Bellas applauded and Stacie squealed in happiness, hugging Aubrey almost immediately, taking her by surprise. She then moved to hug Chloe but was a bit more reluctant. The redhead chuckled and hugged her anyways. With Beca, she looked at her expectantly. The silence turned awkward when Beca didn't move.

"What are you all waiting for?" Beca asked, which sparked a giggle from the others, except Stacie.

"Can I hug you?" Stacie asked nervously.

"Oh sure!" Beca said and opened her arms, making the girls laugh and Stacie chuckle, hugging her. "Is that why you were staring at me?"

"Yeah," Stacie chuckled.

"Stace, you gotta be more verbal with Beca," Chloe said.

"Yeah, sorry," Stacie said when they broke apart. "I really am sorry, I was a complete jerk to you,"

"You were but thanks for the apology," Beca said and the girls giggled again.

"Alright, let's move past this and finish unpacking," Aubrey said.

The Bellas groaned but all moved to get back to their rooms. Stacie left to get her stuff while Chloe went back to Aubrey's side.

"Please Bree? Can you _at least_ hear Beca out? She's got aca-awesome ideas," Chloe said with hopeful eyes.

"Ugh, fine!" Aubrey said. "Fine, we start rehearsing tomorrow, I'll hear what Beca has in mind."

"Thank you, thank you!" Chloe jumped up and down before hugging Aubrey. "You won't be disappointed, I promise."

Aubrey gave her a look that said "you better live up to that promise".

"I've been wanting to ask you about your Holidays since you came back but you never gave me an opportunity," Aubrey said. "Did your parents finally meet Beca?"

"Yes and they love her!" Chloe grinned widely, "Beca met Maddie, Kurt and Sammy! And Sammy loves her! And she loves babies!"

"That's great!" Aubrey said.

"Yeah! Oh!" Chloe said before lowering her voice, "she talked about us having a baby, she said when we have a baby, she hopes it's a girl."

"What? She talked about _babies_?!" Aubrey asked and she seemed legit shocked. "But! She's an alien!"

"Aubrey, come on we've been over this!" Chloe said. "But well, it got me thinking."

"About what?" Aubrey asked, cautiously.

"I love Beca so much, I wanna marry her," Chloe said.

Aubrey went white and Chloe couldn't blame her. How often do you hear your best friend wants to marry an alien?

"You want to _marry_ an _alien_?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah," Chloe bit her lip. "Not right away, not next year but.. I do."

"I'll never understand, you _know_ she's not human yet you still want to spend the rest of your life with her," Aubrey said.

"I really hope you meet an alien yourself and fall in love one day," Chloe said.

"The day that happens you can rub it all over my face," Aubrey said.

"I have your permission to do that?" Chloe asked eagerly.

"Definitely," Aubrey said, and by her tone she knew that wouldn't happen in this lifetime.

Chloe smirked and held out her hand and Aubrey rolled her eyes before shaking it. The blonde rolled her eyes again as she watched her best friend skip the stairs up to her room.

oO0Oo

The first Bella rehearsal of the year had Aubrey surprised! Beca had great ideas, her arrangement was amazing and the girls all nailed it!

Aubrey allowed Beca's arrangement and they were ready for the Finals. The two seniors were more nervous than anyone, this was their _last_ year as Bellas and they had to make this one count.

Chloe had no one to tell but Aubrey that she'd been looking at engagement rings and she'd been waiting for the right moment to propose. She couldn't figure it out, she knew if she proposed in a public place, Beca would glow. That is assuming she knew what the hell Chloe was doing.

Chloe was currently cuddling with Beca, the brunette being the little spoon. Every once in a while Chloe would place a kiss behind the brunette's neck.

"Hey Chloe?" Beca asked after a long comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked with a hum.

"I think I'm done practicing," Beca said.

"Huh?"

Beca turned so she was facing her and she had a determined look on her face.

"I'm done practicing sex with myself," she said. "I wanna please you."

Chloe was taken by surprise, Beca had never showed so much determination before.

Before Chloe could start to form any sort of reply, Beca had pinned her to the bed and started kissing her fiercely.

Chloe was very happy to say the least. She shut her eyes and moaned when Beca sucked on her pulse point. She didn't know where all this was coming from but she was glad about it.

Beca then started unbuttoning her girlfriend's blouse and Chloe bit her lips. She was already getting aroused, the thought of finally being pleased by her very hot and very non human girlfriend made her even more aroused.

The brunette then cupped her under her skirt and Chloe gasped audibly. Beca then straddled her thighs and smirked down at her.

"How am I doing?"

"Very good, please don't stop," Chloe said.

Beca nodded, her smirk still present and she sat Chloe up to take off her shirt before lowering herself to kiss the valley between her breasts.

Chloe arched her back when Beca started kneading and squeezing her boobs. She needed more, she needed to feel her skin against Beca's hot one.

It seemed Beca read her mind because she managed to take her bra off without much struggle or without looking, throwing the item aside.

"Beca, lock the door," Chloe reminded.

Beca quickly got off the bed, locked the door and when she turned around, Chloe was already naked on the bed, squirming and biting her lip, obviously aroused. The alien girl's dark blue eyes got dark with lust and she immediately rejoined Chloe on the bed.

"Can I please use my mouth?" Beca asked and bit her lip. "I promise I won't bite you."

Chloe bit her lip and nodded, which made Beca grin widely. She lowered her head and took one of her nipples into her mouth, making the redhead moan loudly and arch her back. Beca took her left hand and played with her other nipple, making Chloe moan again before biting her lip.

"Shit Beca!" She moaned.

Beca switched breasts, using one hand to play with the other nipple. Chloe knew she was using her left arm to keep herself from crashing her, so when she felt another hand teasing her folds, she frowned and opened her eyes, to see her girlfriend had grown an extra arm.

"Beca!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"What?" Beca asked.

"What's with the third arm?" Chloe asked, panting.

"Oh! Sorry, is this not okay?" Beca asked.

"No, it's… it's fine but I'd like a heads up next time," Chloe said.

Beca chuckled.

"Sorry," she said before making the third arm disappear.

Chloe chuckled as well before Beca kissed her chest, under her breasts before kissing her stomach all the way to her waist line.

"Beca, please," Chloe moaned. Thrusting her hips against the air.

Beca smirked again before licking her girlfriend's very wet folds and humming.

"You taste good!" She said, licking her again before concentrating on her swollen clit.

Chloe covered her mouth with her hand. The alien girl's tongue was vibrating. Not as much as a vibrator, it was a kind of vibration you barely felt but it was there.

When Beca entered Chloe with her fingers, the redhead had to bite on her fingers to stop from moaning a little louder. She didn't know what it was, but this felt good. No, not good. It felt absolutely mind blowing. Better than anything Chloe had ever felt.

Beca started with a steady but slow rhythm, curling her fingers on the way out, making Chloe shudder.

"Fuck! Faster!" Chloe demanded and Beca obeyed, going faster.

Her tongue was working in time with her fingers and Chloe found herself thinking she'd literally explode, it was too much for her fragile human body to take, but it was too good to stop.

"Beca! Keep going!" Chloe moaned, already panting. "I'm close!"

Beca went a little bit faster, determined to get Chloe to orgasm this time. She _needed_ her to.

"I'm gonna come! Fuck, I'm gonna come!" Chloe moaned, arching her back.

She _finally_ did. Chloe finally orgasmed with Beca, who never stopped her actions, not even when a liquid shot out of Chloe, who was still moaning, even _she_ was glowing a very low yellow.

"Fuck," Chloe said when she finally came down from her high. "That was so intense."

Beca licked her thighs, fingers and pussy clean with a hum before sitting up.

"That was awesome," Beca said.

Chloe chuckled weakly.

"I need to regain my energy," Chloe said. "I think you broke me,"

"What was that?" Beca asked. "Did you pee?"

"No, that was me squirting. Also known as a female ejaculation," Chloe said. "I'd never done that before, but fuck that was good."

Beca smiled.

"I love you," Beca said.

Chloe smiled lovingly. There was no doubt in her mind she loved her too. She felt so strongly about this alien, she never wanted to let her go.

"I love you too," Chloe said.

Beca kissed her again before cuddling her, going under the covers.

"I should take a shower," Chloe said. "Aubrey should be home any second, I don't want her to find me naked."

"Can I please shower with you?" Beca asked.

"Of course, let me just grab my clothes," Chloe said.

"I'll do that, too, I'll meet you in the bathroom," Beca said before unlocking the door before going up to her room.

Chloe got up and grabbed her robe before looking down and noticing her pussy seemed to glow. She frowned before tying the robe, grabbing her shower stuff and going to the bathroom to find Beca already there, stripping.

"Hey, why am I glowing?" Chloe asked, showing her.

"Oh…" Beca said, with a sympathetic look. "Well the only explanation is you just had sex with an alien."

"Okay… will I stop anytime soon?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know," Beca said. "I think we should watch you closely."

Chloe sighed and went under the water.

"I need to test something," Beca said.

Chloe frowned as she looked at her and Beca started speaking. No English, no language Chloe would ever comprehend but she did. She could understand what Beca was saying and her eyes widened. She could _actually_ understand Beca's alien language!

"What the heck?!" Chloe said. "I can understand you, why aren't my ears hurting?!"

Beca grinned impossibly wide.

"Sex with me makes you understand me!" Beca said. "That's awesome!"

"Does that mean I'll turn into an alien too?" Chloe asked.

"No, you're _human_ , you'll stay human," Beca said.

"Oh that's good," Chloe said before grabbing her lufa and her shower gel. "When will I stop glowing though?"

"I don't know," Beca shrugged while Chloe moved so she could go under the water too. "I love water."

"You don't have water in Saluvia?" Chloe asked.

"Nope," Beca said. "Can you like dive in water?"

"Oh my God! You've never seen a pool before have you?" Chloe asked and Beca looked adorably confused. "Just you wait! Just wait until summer comes, you'll love it!"

Beca grinned.

"I'm sure I will!" Beca said, washing her body.

Chloe watched Beca under the water with a smile. She loved that alien so much it was hard to explain.

After the shower, the two laid in Chloe's bed and cuddled. Much to Chloe's surprise, Beca fell asleep as they watched a movie on the redhead's computer.

Aubrey came in and put her bag down, frowning at the scene.

"She asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah. Weird, right?" Chloe asked. "She never sleeps,"

"Weird," Aubrey said. "Is there a reason your lady parts are glowing?"

Chloe looked down where her tank top rode up and blushed, trying to hide the glowing.

"Well… Beca and I just did it," she admitted.

Aubrey offered her a disgusted look but didn't say anything.

"How's the… proposal thing going?" Aubrey asked, sitting on her bed.

Chloe smiled. Aubrey might not be completely sided with her decision to date an alien but at least she was getting better at trying.

"Still thinking. I haven't got a ring but I wanna propose soon," Chloe said.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Once I explain what marriage is,"

Chloe chuckled before kissing the top of Beca's head. She rarely got to see the tiny alien sleeping, she barely slept, so she was enjoying every moment.

"She's so cute," Chloe whispered.

"Sorry, I'm forced to disagree," Aubrey said, receiving a glare in turn but she was quick to fix her mistake. "Only because she's not my type,"

Chloe nodded and looked back at Beca with a smile. She loved that alien.

oO0Oo

It was before the Finals, the Bellas were traveling to New York, Beca was in a plane for the very first time and she was excited and scared. When the plane took off, she squealed in that high pitch that made everyone in the plane groan so Chloe had to calm her down, afraid that the pilot would also hear her.

"Your means of flying is very entertaining, but it hurts my ears," Beca said to Chloe with a slight pout.

"Sorry," Chloe said with a chuckle. "You know Beca, there's something I wanna talk to you about,"

"Yeah?" Beca asked.

"Do you know what a marriage is?" Chloe asked.

"No, what?" Beca asked.

"Well, it's like a Xyllón ceremony, the human equivalent of it," Chloe said. "It's where two humans get married, they are united by the law, so they live together, maybe have kids.."

"Can we get married?" Beca grinned.

"Wait, just let me finish," Chloe chuckled. "One of them usually asks the other formally to marry them, they have a ceremony with their friends and family, if that's what they want,"

Beca nodded but remained quiet.

"And they swear to be together forever or until death do them part," Chloe said. "Of course, some get divorced but.. some don't,"

"That sounds amazing!" Beca said.

"So.. you'd like to get married?" Chloe asked.

"Only if it's with you," Beca said.

"You mean _to_ me," Chloe corrected her.

"Yeah, _to_ you," Beca smiled.

Chloe smiled and kissed her softly.

"Usually, the person proposing gives the other a ring, but I figured we could go pick out rings together," Chloe said.

"That's awesome!" Beca grinned. "Let's do that!"

Chloe chuckled and kissed her again.

Once they got out of the plane, they were too involved with the ICCA's so they didn't get a chance to think about going out to get a ring much less tell the others.

The redhead was hoping Beca's amazing arrangement would win so Aubrey could lay off of Beca and finally see the talent she had.

Chloe's dream came true when they were announced the winners of the ICCA's. Beca was glowing but she told Chloe she'd erase everyone's memory of that so no one would remember.

The two shared a passionate kiss before announcing their engagement to the Bellas. As a group, they would go along with the two and watch from afar as they formalized their engagement.

After they came out of the shop, Aubrey hugged Chloe tight and said her congratulations. The girls all hugged the two and wished them the best, saying they deserved each other.

And Beca never stopped glowing.


	20. Not The End

It seemed weird to know she was officially engaged to an alien. And the complications of what it meant were huge. They got Chloe thinking and thinking too much. Did she have to tell her parents? What if they found out? She and Beca wanted kids someday, how would she tell them about that?

 _Yeah Chlo, 'cause they'd believe Beca's an alien_ , Chloe thought to herself with a roll of her eyes. It wasn't that it was unbelievable, it was that Beca wouldn't back her up if she told them, or she'd probably tell her not to tell them for her own safety.

"You nervous?" Beca asked from the redhead's bed as she watched Chloe curl her hair in a pair of white lingerie.

"Duh, it's only my graduation," Chloe said.

"So that means you're nervous?" Beca cocked her head to the side confusedly.

"Yes, I'm a nervous wreck," Chloe sighed and chuckled nervously. "I already got in Barden Med School, I know I'll be back next year, though I probably won't be able to compete with the Bellas, but still,"

"Don't worry, it'll all be okay," Beca said. "You'll still have us, me, your family. When I graduate, I'll have nobody,"

Chloe stopped curling her hair and looked behind at Beca, who smiled at her with the most adorable puppy look. She didn't mean for it to sound so sad, but sometimes it was easy to forget the brunette had no one, no family, to support her.

"Hey Beca, may I ask you a question?" Chloe asked.

"Sure,"

"Where do you get all your money?"

"Well, before I came to stay, I had to come and start a bank account, we had some human money, though that sounds barbarian, and I had to put that in the account, so today I have more money than when I first started the account," Beca said. "It's fairly simple,"

"How long ago?" Chloe asked.

"5 kolms ago so that must be 20 humans years," Beca said.

"Holy shit, 20 years?!" Chloe turned to her again and Beca nodded. "You've been studying human life for 20 years?"

"Yep," Beca smiled. "A few human months ago I saw you on campus during my studies and decided this kolm would be the one I'd stay on Earth,"

Chloe smiled lovingly at her.

"You'd already seen me before?" she blushed.

"Why do you think I crashed into your window?" Beca asked.

Chloe chuckled.

"That's sweet but a little creepy," Chloe said.

"Sorry," Beca said.

"That's okay," Chloe said, putting the curling iron down. She then grabbed her graduation dress and smiled, putting it on.

"You look beautiful," Beca smiled.

"Thanks," Chloe said. "Zip me up?"

Beca got up and zipped up her girlfriend's dress before smiling at her again.

"You're gonna rock out there," she said.

"Thanks," Chloe smiled.

"Will you be living with us next semester?" Beca asked.

"Oh, no, I'm already looking for an apartment just out of campus," Chloe said. "I want my own space, I'll need it to study,"

"I'll go visit you," Beca said. "As often as I can,"

"Of course you will," Chloe said. "Well the Bellas need you as their captain but you'll be there as often as you can,"

Beca smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, which made Chloe giggle.

Of course, the parents made Aubrey and Chloe take pictures on the Bellas' front porch, then Beca was invited to the pictures too. Chloe was all smiles but Beca could see through her and she knew her human girlfriend was very nervous.

Beca sat next to her in laws and watched the ceremony. It was a little dull, she didn't know why humans needed all that formality but she sat and listened in proud silence as she saw her girlfriend get up to get her diploma and she applauded her like crazy.

oO0Oo

"So this is it!" Chloe opened her arms and turned to look at Beca with a bite of her lips. "How'd you like it?"

"It's so cozy!" Beca said. "I like it!"

"Me too! I mean I know it's only one bedroom but I don't need anything bigger," Chloe said.

"Yeah," Beca said, looking around the empty, unfurnished apartment. "This looks good enough,"

"It does," Chloe said. "Of course, I still have to furnish it, move my stuff in, but I think I'll be done by the time the semester begins,"

"Yeah and I'll help, since I'm strong," Beca said.

Chloe wanted to chuckle but she knew her girlfriend had strength that was just not human.

"So can we go now?" Beca asked eagerly.

"You're dying to get to see a pool, aren't you?" Chloe walked towards her, grabbing her hand and exiting the apartment, locking the door on her way out.

"What can I say? I love water," Beca said.

With summer vacation, Chloe's parents opened their pool and, since today was the first official vacation day for the girls, they were going over and Beca would be introduced to a pool.

"Remember: keep the squealing to a minimum and the glowing to the lowest," Chloe said.

"I will," Beca nodded.

With time, Beca learned to control her glowing, to an almost invisible glow, now she barely needed to hide it, especially in a sunny day.

Chloe took her to her room, both changed into their bikinis before going downstairs. Beca grinned widely when she first laid eyes on the pool and she approached it silently.

"How do I do it?" Beca asked.

"Anyway you want it," Chloe smiled.

Beca grinned and jumped in, she started glowing underwater, didn't come up for some time, which worried Chloe.

"Beca? Beca!" Chloe called.

Beca emerged and gills were seen on her neck, which quickly disappeared.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I thought you drowned," Chloe said, going to the ladder to get in.

"Don't you know me? I'm a Saluvian, an adapter," Beca said with a smile before it turned into a grin. "This is so much fun! I love pools!"

Chloe smiled and swam towards her, putting her arms around her neck.

"You're so cute," Chloe said.

Beca smiled.

"I'm happy with that," Beca said. "Can babies go into pools?"

"Yeah, as long as they're being held by someone," Chloe said. "If humans are fragile, babies are fragile times thousand."

"Whoa!" Beca said. "When we have a baby, I'll take care of it so well, it will never get hurt,"

Chloe smiled lovingly upon hearing that. She pecked the alien's lips and rested her forehead with hers.

"I love you, thank you so much for coming to Earth," Chloe said.

"I love you too, thanks for existing," Beca smiled.

Chloe blushed.

"Hey lovebirds!" Maddie called and the two turned their heads.

Maddie was holding now 1 and year and 4 month old Sam. He was wearing swimwear and a swim shirt, along with a hat.

"Anyone wanna hold the little guy?" She asked.

A chorus of "me"s came from the two girls and Maddie approached the pool. She put Sam on his feet and walked him to the edge, where Beca picked him up and he grinned at her.

"Hey Sammy!" Beca squealed. "Missed me, fella?"

"Baca!" Sam squeaked.

Sam knew few words, Beca and Chloe were two of them. It made their parents so proud, he could understand a lot more than he spoke but he was a smart boy growing really fast.

"Let's go for a swim!" Beca said and moved around, making the baby squeal and paddle his arms and kick his feet, trying to swim. Of course, he was only going somewhere because Beca was doing it for him but he didn't need to know that.

"You're so good with him," Chloe said.

"Thanks," Beca said, stopping in front of Chloe, but little Sam continued paddling and kicking happily.

"You're gonna make a great mom, Beca," Chloe smiled. Beca grinned and the redhead pecked her lips, making Sam stop and make a noise. "What is it little dude? You want a kiss too?"

Sam made a noise again as he paid close attention to Chloe and she kissed his cheek, making him smile.

"He wanted a kiss!" Beca said. "Awww!"

"Of course!" Chloe said. "Hey, there's something I've wanted to ask you for the longest time,"

"Shoot," Beca looked up at her.

"How old are you and how long do you live?" Chloe asked.

"I'm 40 kolms old and us Saluvians live up to 55, 56, sometimes 60 kolms," Beca said.

"So you live up to 280 or 285 years old?! Oh my God!" Chloe said.

"Yeah," Beca shrugged.

"How do you die?" Chloe asked.

"We simply.. Die," Beca said. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure," Chloe smiled before turning to Sam.

Maddie went into the pool and raised her arms in Sam's direction.

"Alright, give me my baby!" she said.

Sam celebrated when he was in his mother's arms, which set Beca free to swim and enjoy the water while Chloe laughed at her antics. She had to silently remind Beca not to stay underwater for a long amount of time otherwise Maddie was gonna question.

"Hey, can we have sex underwater?" Beca emerged and asked eagerly.

Maddie coughed loudly while Chloe eyed Beca with wide eyes.

"Beca!" she said, making the alien girl blush.

"Sorry," Beca said.

"No," Chloe said but winked with a smirk, since she had her back turned to Maddie. Beca smiled a little and chuckled.

"I love pools," Beca said.

"I know," Chloe wrapped her arms around her neck again and kissed her again, deepening the kiss.

"Hey, watch out for the tongue people, there's a baby here," Maddie warned.

The two girls blushed and saw Sam watching them closely.

"Sorry," they said.

oO0Oo

Summer vacation was coming to an end faster than the two girls would've liked but that meant they were one step closer to living together.

Beca helped Chloe move in with her super strength, which Chloe was thankful for. So in two days they had the whole apartment done and ready.

"Can't believe classes start in a week," Chloe said.

"Me neither," Beca said. "Human classes are so basic and boring,"

Chloe smiled and chuckled lovingly.

"At least you have the highest grades in Barden, probably," Chloe said.

"My professors say I'm on the way to being a valetorian," Beca said.

"You mean valedictorian," Chloe chuckled. "And you will be,"

"But what does that mean?" Beca asked.

"You get medals for your academic achievement, you get to make a speech at graduation," Chloe said. "And it makes it easier to get a job, I guess,"

"That sounds good," Beca decided. "I want to make music for humans to enjoy,"

"You wanna produce music? Be a music producer?" Chloe asked and the alien girl nodded. "That's nice,"

"I know what you're gonna say," Beca smirked.

"What?"

"Don't say it like that, it sounds weird," Beca used Chloe's voice and it made Chloe burst out laughing. She'd forgotten she could do that.

"Oh my God, that was awesome," she said. "But awww you know me so well!"

Beca smiled proudly.

"I only talk like that with you," Beca informed.

"Good," Chloe said.

The two were sitting on the floor in the living room, against the wall, side by side with their legs out in front of them.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Beca said.

"Me neither," Chloe smiled and kissed her.

They were heading towards their future, which was uncertain, but certain at the same time. One thing they knew: they'd be spending the rest of their lives together.

* * *

 **As the name of the chapter suggests, this isn't the end. I have a sequel already in the works! Love you guys, this story has been one of my favorites to write!**


End file.
